May I Have This Dance? Part Two
by Scooplet
Summary: After taking a much-needed vacation, Lee and Amanda are teamed as partners once again-with Matt as their backup. As the three head off to Kazakhstan, Sarah is faced with her own crisis. Third installment of the Deja Vu series.
1. Chapter 1

May I Have This Dance? Part II

Written by Susan

Concept by Cheryl and Susan

Scarecrow and Mrs. King characters are the property of Shoot the Moon Productions and Warner Bros. Television. No copyright infringement intended. Not for commercial use.

I posted this for the first time just before the twenty-fifth anniversary of "Do You Take This Spy?" (Yes, Lee and Amanda were celebrating their twenty-fifth anniversary). Enjoy!

Chapter One

June 2011

The three Kazakhs filed into the small kitchen of the freighter, hoping for some dinner. They spoke in hushed tones with one another. "We do get meals on this boat, don't we, Gyorgi?"

Gyorgi only frowned and shook his head. "Shut up, you imbecile," he hissed. "We get our food, eat, and leave. We are supposed to lay low." The three men nodded uncertainly at the cook as they took their food and sat down at the battered table. Bare bulbs offered the only light, and the galley looked like it had not been painted since the ship first sailed twenty years earlier.

Alexei sat down with his food, a scowl on his face. He whispered to Sergey. "I don't know if I can eat this. It is slop!"

Gyorgi scowled at Alexei once again. Alexei saw the expression and looked down. He focused on his food and began to eat. He whispered once more to Sergey. "We won't make it home fast enough. My bunk smells like fifty sweaty old men have slept there."

The ship lurched, causing Alexei to close his eyes and swallow. He pushed his food away.

"Be quiet, Alexei," Sergey hissed. "Remember the cause."

Alexei was finally silent. _All this for a few lousy guns. It had better be worth it._

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Lee backed his chair away from his desk and stretched. He looked over at Amanda, who had camped out in his office with her laptop. "You look like you're falling asleep over there. We should pack it up. I think we've done all we can for today—rather, tonight."

Before Amanda could respond, Jamie appeared in Lee's doorway. "I have some interesting intel on the Russians."

"Jamie! You're still here." Lee looked at him in surprise.

"I wanted to handle this one myself. I felt badly for Granger and Enriquez."

Amanda sat up straight. "What do you have, sweetheart?"

Jamie smiled at the endearment. He was glad his mother only used it around family, but he still enjoyed hearing it from time to time. He pulled his laptop from under his arm and set it on Lee's desk. He opened it and started talking before it had powered back up. "Sergey Popovich, Alexei Volkov, and Gyorgi Pak. All three are Kazakhs—not Russians. Popovich and Volkov are of Russian descent, and Pak's family immigrated from Korea. All three are from Almaty and have clean records so far. I'm not sure what they plan to do with the limited amount of weapons you saw them purchase, but this could be just a drop in the bucket of what they are amassing."

Lee snorted. "You know those weapons are U.S. made and probably purchased on this side of the border. What a snafu that has been."

Jamie gave a derisive laugh as well. "Most likely you're right."

Lee filled him in on the latest report. "Besetti and Cartwright have already planted the tracking device. The weapons were loaded into a container that was then secured on the ship. Besetti and Cartwright had to take off suddenly, but they were able to ascertain that the ship wasn't heavily loaded. They also believe that the three Kazakhs are on board and planning to go back to Kazakhstan with their arms."

"Sounds like it's a good idea we're tracking these guys." Jamie stood up to go.

"Jamie, be sure to forward your notes to Francine. She is taking over here. I'm wrapping things up over the next couple of days."

Jamie looked at Lee in surprise. Before he could say anything, Amanda broke in. "Barclay has asked us to take a vacation. It's been a long time coming."

Jamie's eyebrows shot up. "I'd say. Finally someone talked you both into taking time off. Mom, if you don't mind me saying so, you need more rest. I'm glad."

Lee smiled to himself. Jamie had always shown a lot of concern for Amanda. As Jamie had grown older and fathered his own children, he had become bolder with his advice. "You're right, Jamie. Please pack it up, Amanda. I'm your ride, and I'm leaving. Gil is expecting an update first thing in the morning."

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Lee pulled into the driveway just as Sarah parked her car at the curb. He helped Amanda from the car, and they waited for her to join them.

Amanda put her arm around Sarah as they walked back towards her apartment. "Hello, sweetheart. Did you go to dance class tonight?"

"Hi Mom. Hi Daddy." Sarah waited a few beats, then plunged in. "Yes. I just dropped Matt off at his apartment. He came along."

Lee and Amanda exchanged glances behind Sarah's head. Amanda could not hide the concern in her voice. "Was he feeling all right?"

"Not really. I guess he had some kind of altercation with someone today. He didn't say why exactly or what happened, but he was really sore at the end of class. I felt awful, but he insisted upon going." Sarah paused for a moment. "Truth be told, we had a good time. He really wants to talk with you both on Saturday night."

Amanda knew that Sarah's "good time" meant they had clicked as a couple. She had learned to read between the lines with her daughter, who was not normally given to West rambles. She looked at Lee, who was waiting for her to respond. She knew he was eager to talk with them. "How about six o'clock? We'll barbecue some steaks. I'd do more, but it's summer and your father and I are leaving the next morning."

"That would be perfect, Mom. I know it will be nice. Thanks." Sarah gave Amanda a kiss on the cheek before turning to Lee and repeating the gesture. "Good night!"

"Good night! We may be scarce the next couple of days…"

"I understand. Love you both!"

Lee and Amanda spoke at the same time. "Love you, too." They gave each other knowing looks as they turned to go inside the house.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

"Look at who came into work. I'm surprised to see you, Granger." Johnson grinned over at Matt.

"I wasn't about to stay home and go out of my mind." Matt grimaced at the thought. "Hey, I owe you a thank you for yesterday."

Johnson grew serious. "I'm just sorry I didn't shoot sooner."

"It all happened pretty quickly. You know, Rene will be in tomorrow."

"Glad the guy wore his vest."

"Yeah." Matt's voice trailed off as he turned on his computer and settled in to work on his report.

Inside Lee's closed office, he was meeting with Amanda and Francine. Amanda was finishing her update from the previous night's research . "So, we know from the manifest that the shipment is designated for a port on the Black Sea. From there we can't be certain where it will go, but it is likely to go by train to a port in Azerbaijan on the Caspian Sea. If we're right, its final destination is Atyrau on the Kazakh side of the Caspian Sea, where it will be delivered to an oil refinery."

Francine was studying a map of the route on her laptop. She looked up. "Who's doing the research here on the three Russians and the reason for purchasing the arms?"

"I'd like to put Granger on the arms shipment. Have him follow it, see if he can find any connections among the three men who bought the arms. We have their names in that report. They are Kazakh citizens of Russian and Korean heritage. No known priors. In fact, they work rather run-of-the-mill jobs in Almaty."

"So, we just need to find out for certain why they want automatic weapons. And where the weapons will go after they get to Atyrau. That's clear across the country from Almaty."

Amanda's eyes met Lee's and he nodded slightly, urging her on. "Lee and I are considering following up on this ourselves."

"What? You are supposed to be going on vacation, and then retiring. Why the sudden turnaround? And why the heck do you want to be going out in the field again?"

Lee stood up and walked around the desk. "Take it easy, Francine. These guys may be buying arms, but they have no training or apparent experience in using them. We think they're trying to help a cause. They may have some connections with a new political movement. Since Putin has been making noise about the old union, the former republics are antsy."

Amanda broke in. "Normally we'd think that only ethnic Kazakhs would take up this cause, but there are ethnic Russians and others, like the Korean, perhaps, who don't want to live under communism again, either."

Francine was doubtful. "These are all theories. And these people could be wackos. Let someone in the Asian office handle it."

Lee spoke. "None of those kids know a thing about the Cold War. We're going to see if anyone has popped back up on the radar. Besides, we'd just be feeling things out at the refinery and in Almaty. We'd just act like investors taking a look-see—or whatever we have to do to get the information."

"And, we're bringing a bodyguard."

Francine raised her eyebrows. "Now that's not a bad idea. Who are you thinking of?"

Lee looked at Amanda, then back at Francine. "Granger. We plan to wait a couple of weeks while the shipment makes its way there, then fly to Kazakhstan. Granger should be recovered by then—and have had the time to do some research for us—prep our covers. All while he is checking out the Kazakhs."

Francine was still doubtful. "Granger may look like a bodyguard and he certainly has proven his skill at the job, but I still don't know…"

"This will be a good test of Gil's consulting idea. In fact, when I briefed him today, he thought it sounded great. He wants to see how it works. It's no coincidence that he mentioned Kazakhstan with me the other day. Other agencies have been watching it as well. Now we have a good reason, too."

"You'll be thirty-six hours away from help. Gil Barclay has never been in the field. With all due respect to our director…"

Lee was dismissive of Francine's concerns. "We'll be only about eight hours by air from our German office. We won't let it get that far, anyway." Lee got up to pace. "Francine, Gil wants to pull our men off the search for the cartel members. He says it's not our business, but ATF's or Homeland's."

Amanda started at this news. Francine was livid. She stood and began pacing. "But they shot one of our men and attacked another! This is personal!"

"I know, I know. Our hands are tied. As far as I am concerned, ATF is just covering their butts, since they sold the arms to the cartel in the first place. Homeland at least is sympathetic. Until now, the threat from the cartel has been limited to border states. Homeland wants to nip this in the bud."

Stopping to face Lee and Amanda, Francine persisted, "But we all know the continued threat to our team is real. They don't want federal agents messing in their activities. They won't stop until they've made sure at least one of our men is dead—they may have shot Enriquez, but will that be enough for them?"

Amanda was on the edge of her seat now. "I agree with Francine, Lee. They like to make sure their message is loud and clear. Johnson shot one of their men, so they will be doubly angry."

Lee was grim. "You don't have to tell me that we may have a powder keg there. The only information I could get is that this was a splinter group. Hopefully it's limited in scope and size. Francine, you can talk to Gil—he wants the three of us to meet this afternoon. He wants me passing the baton to you by tonight. I can come in and clean up my desk tomorrow."

"That was fast. Talk on Tuesday. Done on Thursday."

"Francine, he's right. I'll be here for a day while you get acclimated. And about this splinter group. Do you really want your men chasing cartel members? Let someone else do it."

Lee could see that he hadn't convinced Francine—or Amanda for that matter. _Hell, I'm not convinced either. I just hope they haven't marked Granger. _"We'll need to think about how to reintroduce Enriquez to the field. See if the other investigators still want to use him as bait."

"Well, that can wait, anyway. He'll be parked at a desk for at least four weeks, if not longer." Francine sighed. "I guess you had better brief me on the other cases I do have to supervise."

Amanda took her cue and got up. Lee stopped his pacing by her chair and grasped her elbow as he gave her a peck on the cheek. "Lunch in your office?"

"If you have time. You and Francine may take longer than you think. I'm going to give Granger his assignment now. I'll see you both later." Amanda gave Lee a kiss and left.

On her way through the bullpen, Amanda detoured past Matt's desk. "Can I please see you in my office?"

Matt looked at her questioningly and she smiled. He relaxed a little and followed her. She shut the door behind him and sat down at her desk. "Please sit down. I'm sure your back is bothering you." Amanda put on a pair of reading glasses and looked over them at Matt before pretending to look at something on her desk. "Especially since you went dancing last night."

Matt cleared his throat. "I was glad to get out of my apartment, and it was a pleasure to be with Sarah."

Amanda's expression softened from an amused grin to a sympathetic smile. "How are you doing? Maybe a visit to Dr. Kirby would be in order."

"I'm doing better today…"

"Matt, that really wasn't a suggestion." At Matt's nod of assent, Amanda continued. "Mr. Stetson and I have an assignment for you."

Matt straightened in his chair. "I've been working on manifests for the other cargo on the ship and I'm looking into any information we can find on the Kazakhs."

"That's great, and you should continue that research. But I want you to leave on an op in two weeks. You would spend that time preparing for the mission while you recover from your injuries."

Matt pulled out his phone to take notes.

"You'll be posing as a bodyguard for Mr. Stetson and me." Matt's eyebrows went up, but he kept his eyes on his phone as he kept typing.

"Until we find out otherwise, we'll start out posing as rich investors looking into Kazakh oil interests. We'll be flying into Almaty and traveling to Atyrau from there." Amanda stopped and spelled the name of the city for Matt. "Perhaps we can look around a few neighborhoods while we're in Almaty—play tourists and look for our gun-running friends. We can be flexible as we gain more intel. The Chief is also planning to obtain a translator with unique contacts. He will be the fourth member of our team—he's someone we've worked with before."

"Shall I develop our covers? What exactly do you want me to do while we're there?"

"As our bodyguard, you would have to stay near us to maintain our cover, so we'll just work together. Knowing the chief, you'll be expected to innovate, too." Amanda smirked a little.

Matt hesitated, and then asked the question he really wanted answered. "I hope this doesn't sound impertinent, but I thought you and the chief were no longer in the field…"

Amanda smiled. "I expected you to wonder about that, Matt. I should tell you that the director personally ordered Mr. Stetson and me on this mission, and we thought of you immediately. At our, ahem, age, we won't want to be on our own dodging bullets like we did years ago."

Remembering Lee's story from the day before, Matt suddenly visualized Amanda being shot. He quickly looked down.

"Is there something that concerns you?"

"What will we do if we need back up?"

"The German office is about eight hours away, so we are hoping not to have to call them. This is supposed to be a light assignment. We'll stick together and keep ourselves out of trouble." _I sure hope I don't live to regret saying that. The messes Lee and I got into… _Amanda consulted her notes. "Use your time over these next two weeks to familiarize yourself with Kazakh history and culture so you won't stick out too much. It will be like your work in Afghanistan with Army Intelligence. You can't hide being American, but you can blend in better if you look at ease and understand the culture. Make sure our covers will be authentic. Also, I'd like you to work with Leatherneck and Phillip to procure us some satellite phones, wires, and whatever other gadgets we'll need. You will also want to ask for a report from Jamie on the latest State Dept. and CIA intel. Although he is able to speak and understand some Russian, Mr. Stetson will have us use our Kazakh translator for our tourist expeditions. Russian is used for business, but Kazakh is the street language."

"Will do." Matt fought the urge to smile to himself. He could ask Sarah to help him with some of his research. Matt hesitated a moment, then plunged in. "Did Sarah talk with you last night?"

Amanda looked up from her notes and pulled off her glasses. She grew animated. "Yes. We saw her when we got home. We'd like you to come for some steaks on Saturday—it will be at six o'clock." Amanda could see that Matt was uncomfortable. "Matt, it's okay. The Chief is glad to be doing this. Don't let him intimidate you." Amanda smiled in reassurance.

"Thank you for the invitation. Can I bring anything?"

"Just yourself. We're all looking forward to having you over." Amanda smiled again and hoped Matt knew she was being sincere.

Matt started to get up, and then stopped. Amanda looked at him questioningly. "What is it?"

"Why exactly did you choose me for this assignment? I have no experience in that part of Central Asia…"

"Because we trust you, you have good instincts, and there is no time like the present to learn more about the former Soviet republics. If I may say so, the Chief is quite an expert on intelligence work in the former Soviet states. We both had our share of cases, actually."

"If I may be so bold, is that all?" Matt couldn't believe he had the nerve to ask. He just felt at ease with Amanda.

Amanda's eyes twinkled. "I think you might be able to guess that the Chief wants to get to know you better. Take it as a good sign." Amanda hesitated, and then continued. "Also, it's probably a good idea for you to have light duty for a while. Make sure you are fully recovered."

"It's only some bruises."

Amanda's eyebrow went up. "I'm not talking about the physical part. There's more to getting over a shooting than that. I've been through it, too. Make sure you see Kirby today."

Matt breathed out a sigh as he rose from his chair. "I will. Thank you, Mrs. Stetson. I'm honored to go on this assignment with you both. It's quite an opportunity for a freshman agent."

"You have earned the privilege, Matt. You saved both of our lives."

Matt ducked his head briefly. "It was all in the line of duty. I was glad to do it. I guess I'd better get back to my desk."

Amanda watched him thoughtfully as Matt walked stiffly to his desk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Matt breathed a short prayer as he parked his Mazda on Maplewood Drive Saturday evening. As he slowly emerged from his car, he took care to avoid bumping his back. His thoughts went to the last two days. They had gone by quickly at work and slowly at home. Visions of his attack kept invading his mind unpredictably. Dr. Kirby had said that was normal and had suggested ways to cope with it. After the initial excitement about going to a new country, the thought of being away from Sarah had put a damper on things. Then, he had been nervously anticipating this dinner…

Sarah's voice interrupted his thoughts as she came out of the house to meet him on the front walk. Immediately he noticed her graceful summer dress. Sleeveless and falling just above the knee, it was made of a sheer light blue print over a tunic liner. Matt decided at that moment that blue was his favorite color on her.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself. You were a million miles away just now. Are you okay?" Sarah searched Matt's face. He smiled back at her and took her hand.

"I'm still a bit sore, but I'm glad to see you."

Sarah put her free hand over Matt's and briefly leaned her head against his shoulder in acknowledgement. "I'm so glad you came." She pulled back and smiled up at him before they walked inside, still hand in hand.

Amanda greeted Matt as they walked in. "Welcome! It's good to have you here, Matt." She smiled her reassurance at him and gave him a careful hug. "Come into the den. Lee's out back making sure the grill is in order. We're just a bit behind. Been packing and getting the house ready all day. It occurred to us that we won't be here much for the next month or so. Sarah is going to move in while we're gone so she can keep an eye on things."

Amanda turned to go into the kitchen and Sarah looked sideways at Matt and smiled. He grinned back. The ramble was a dead giveaway that Amanda was a bit nervous, too.

Lee came in the back door. "Matt! Good to see you. Can I get you a beer? It's nice and cold."

"Hello, Chief. Yes, thanks, a beer would be great."

"Please call me Lee when we're not at the Agency. In my day, I called the chief by his first name anyway." Lee grabbed a beer from the refrigerator.

"Thanks, Sir. I mean, Lee. I hope you'll understand if it takes me a while. I've been calling my superiors by their titles for over seven years."

Lee took the cap off the beer and handed it to Matt. "Of course. You were in the Corps at A&M, then your Army stint." He smiled reassuringly. "I called my uncle the Colonel until he died a few years ago. I grew up on military bases, so I know the routine."

Matt had heard Lee's story from Sarah, so he just nodded.

Amanda finished preparing the steaks and handed them to Lee, who looked over at Matt. "Why don't you join me outside on the patio?" He went out the back door.

Sarah patted Matt's arm and whispered in his ear. "I think he's trying to make it easier for you by getting things over with. Go on. I promise he won't bite." She grinned at him and squeezed his hand before he walked outside.

Lee looked up from placing the steaks on the grill as Matt stepped onto the patio. "I hope you don't mind our version of barbecue. I know Texas has its own style." He wiped his hands on a towel. "You're from central Texas, right?"

"Yes, near Austin. We have a lot of barbecue around there. But I'm not one of those people who has only one way of eating it."

"That's probably a good idea, since now you live in Virginia." Lee smiled over at him. "Take a seat with me."

Lee waited several moments before plunging into the next subject, casually sipping his beer and staring up at the sky. Finally he turned back to Matt. "So, you want to date my daughter. I know we talked about it in the car, but I appreciate you coming over to talk with Amanda and me about it."

Matt had the impression that he would not have had much luck ever seeing Sarah again if he had not come. "Actually, my dad does the same thing with my sisters. He likes to get to know whoever wants to spend time alone with them. When people joke about having a shotgun to warn off suitors, my dad laughs, but only because he actually has a shotgun."

Lee's eyebrows went up. "Well, I guess he and I have a lot in common. Although I don't have a shotgun. I have a few Glocks and a couple of rifles."

Matt squirmed in his seat. _Why did I have to bring up the shotgun joke?_

At Matt's expression, Lee felt a twinge of guilt. "Come on, Matt. I was kidding you. I do have some weapons, but I don't threaten Sarah's friends with them. She's a grown woman now and chooses her own friends without my interference—within reason. Having been in this business awhile, I've seen things happen. It's important to protect my family—reputations, even lives, are at stake. I just want to be sure you both know what you're getting into. Like I said before, working at the Agency complicates everything—for both of you."

"Sarah told me that you've kept her away from the Agency—tried to protect her from your work."

Lee got up to tend the steaks. "I've always hoped she could have a normal life—if that was possible. When we first were married, Amanda and I thought we could protect her family if we didn't tell anyone we were married. It didn't take long to realize that they were all safer with two operatives in the house, instead of only one. No matter where I lived, danger could still find them if was going to happen. Besides, it put a huge strain on our relationship to hide it from everyone." Lee sighed and shook his head at the remembrance.

"I don't know if you can ever escape this business, Matt. I ran into my own rat's nest when I investigated my parents' death years ago. They were intelligence operatives, you'll remember…" Lee sat back down in his chair, his expression still serious. "If you get into any relationship with anyone, you have to be aware of who knows it and what they can do with that information. And, things can come back to haunt you. I had to clear my parents' name. You saw what happened with Birol."

Matt was sober. "I hope you know that I would never intentionally endanger your daughter. Not only that, I care about her and I want to look out for her. We met under those circumstances you're talking about."

"I trust your good intentions, Granger, and I can see that you two enjoy each other's company. I don't want to stop you from seeing one another. I just want you to be aware of all the risks. Including the risks to both of your reputations. The gossip mill went nuts before Amanda and I made our marriage public. Everyone figured out we were seeing one another. Having been a playboy in my day, I probably deserved a lot of the remarks made about me. But the vicious remarks about Amanda were completely unwarranted." Lee turned away for a minute to cool off. The memory of it still made his temper flare. He got up to check the steaks again.

Matt didn't answer for a time. "I don't know how one can avoid that problem unless they have no friends at all. I guess the trick is to make sure we lay low as much as we can…"

"As much as that's possible. Listen, these steaks are ready. Let's head inside. I think Amanda would like to talk about this a little, too."

Matt stopped Lee with a hand on his arm. "I just want to be sure we have your blessing, Lee. It means a lot to me, and I know Sarah would happy knowing you had given it."

Lee looked thoughtfully at Matt. "You know, no one has ever consulted me about dating my daughter before." His mind went to Jeff. _Or about asking for her hand in marriage, for that matter._ "I really appreciate it, Matt." His eyes were warm as he smiled at the young agent. "Yes, you have my blessing." Lee shifted the platter of steaks so they could shake hands.

Amanda met them at the kitchen door. She took the steaks and Lee went back out to get the dirty dish and utensils. As he walked inside, Matt smiled over at Sarah, who grinned back at him.

Once they were all seated, Lee looked at Sarah. "Sarah, I've talked with both you and Matt about protecting your reputations at the Agency. I trust you'll be discreet about your relationship. I think you also know how to handle yourself if you are confronted with a dangerous situation." Lee still sensed alarm bells in his head, but he had already come to terms with the idea that Sarah could not just walk away from Matt. _Was it really fair to ask her to avoid him, when her own parents' enemies had endangered her life?_ He drew a breath and continued. "Your mother and I have had our share of threats that have affected you. Dating a field agent could bring even more threats. I don't want to beat this discussion to death, but I want you both to be diligent when you are in public. I've told you this before. Use caution—always be aware of your surroundings." _Especially after the altercation with the cartel this week. _

Matt looked down at his plate and Sarah stole a glance at him. Noticing their discomfort, Lee looked at Amanda, who cleared her throat and offered her reassurance. "This doesn't mean that you have to live in fear all the time. Just be careful. And please take the warning about your reputations seriously." Amanda looked down at her plate for a minute. She took a breath and smiling, looked up at Matt. "I hope your back is feeling better."

Matt breathed a sigh of relief at the change of topic. "Yes, Ma'am, it is."

"How is your family doing? I remember meeting them when they came for a tour of IFF."

Matt smiled politely at Amanda. "They're doing fine. I have plans to go for a visit at Thanksgiving…"

With the change of topic, dinner soon became a relaxed affair. After Matt offered an update about his family, Sarah plied Lee and Amanda for details about their vacation and filled them in on her new responsibilities at the museum. All too soon the meal ended. As Sarah rose to clear the dishes, Matt stood up. "Please let me help you clean up the kitchen, Sarah. Then your folks can finish getting ready for their trip."

Amanda smiled over at Lee, then up at Matt. "That's a kind offer, Matt."

"Yes, thanks, Matt." Lee and Amanda went upstairs to their bedroom, leaving Sarah and Matt their chores.

Upstairs, behind the closed door of their bedroom, Amanda was eager to hear Lee's take on his "interview" with Matt. "So, I've been dying to find out what you said, Stetson. Matt looks like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders."

"Yeah, well, I decided not to prolong his agony. I'm not as mean as people say I am."

Amanda wrapped her arms around Lee's waist. "Well, I figured that out a long time ago. What exactly did you say?"

"I made sure he was aware that the dangers that go along with Agency work can sometimes affect friends and family members. Like you heard, I also talked about the rumor mill. Tonight wasn't supposed to be like the backwoods, where the fellow comes courting. I just didn't want them blindly moving forward."

"You're a very wise man, Mr. Stetson. And, I think Sarah appreciated you making friendly overtures to Matt."

Lee moved closer to Amanda and hugged her more tightly. He rested his cheek against her hair. She could feel the low rumble of his voice as he spoke. "You know, he asked me if I would give them my blessing."

"I expected that…"

"No one has ever asked me that before. Jeff didn't even ask us before he proposed to Sarah. Come to think of it, he hardly talked about anything other than history on the rare occasions he came to the house."

"Now, Lee." Amanda started to pull away, but Lee didn't want the embrace to end. She relaxed again.

"I mean it, Amanda. I'm not just picking at the guy. I wonder if he really loved her…"

"Well, it doesn't matter now. Sarah has moved on—and I'm glad you have started making friends with Matt. I've grown rather fond of him and I'm actually kind of excited they are going to be dating. …Speaking of moving, we had better get a move on. I want to get to bed at a reasonable hour."

This time Lee released Amanda so she could put the finishing touches on their luggage.

In the kitchen, Matt hung up the dish towel while Sarah finished wiping the counters.

"Are you heading back to your apartment now?"

"Yes. I'll move over here tomorrow."

"Let me walk you over."

"Would you like to watch a DVD with me? It's early still…"

Matt looked thoughtfully at Sarah. Although her hair was pulled up into a bun, a few stray wisps had curled around her neck and face, slightly flushed from the warmth of the kitchen. He admired her in the blue dress once again and wondered if she had ever looked more beautiful to him.

"That would be great."

Sarah's face lit up. "Good! Let's pick out one of my parents' DVDs. Mine are mostly chick flicks."

"I've watched a chick flick or two in my day—I have two sisters. If you want to watch one…"

Sarah laughed. "I like action films and thrillers, too. Go ahead and pick one out. Or, I may make you watch some five-hour Jane Austen movie."

Matt's eyebrows went up and he played along with Sarah. "Well, since you put it that way…" Once they had chosen a DVD, Matt placed his hand at the small of Sarah's back as he walked with her out of the kitchen and up to her apartment.

Two hours later, Matt reluctantly pulled his arm from Sarah's shoulders. At some point during the movie, she had leaned up against him and curled her feet under her. _It felt right to sit together like this._ He stood, then offered his hand to help Sarah up. "I should go. I'll be back at nine-fifteen tomorrow morning to take you to church, if you still want to go."

"Oh, of course I still want to go. I'm looking forward to it."

At Sarah's smile, Matt grinned, and then turned towards the door. Sarah followed him. He paused and looked down at her. "Well, good night."

"Good night," she replied, her voice soft.

He could not resist her upturned face. Moving closer, he leaned his head down and brushed her lips lightly with his own. He looked into her eyes before pulling away and was not disappointed at her soft expression.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Matt guided Sarah out of the sanctuary and into the fellowship hall, protectively keeping his hand at the small of her back. He knew she felt out of place, and he wanted to reassure her with his touch. While other worshippers poured coffee and other hot beverages for themselves, Matt fixed a cup of tea for Sarah and took a small water bottle for himself. Before they could finish, an elderly woman stopped to greet Matt. They stood off to the side as two young couples with children and more older women and a few men came by to greet them. Sarah had never felt more welcome at any gathering.

She was surprised when one woman who was younger than the others—perhaps in her fifties—handed a bag to Matt.

"What is this, Mrs. Collins?"

"Oh, Matthew. You need to call me Cheryl." She turned to Sarah. "And who is this lovely young lady? I have been hoping you'd bring some other people your age."

Matt cleared his throat. "Cheryl, this is my good friend Sarah."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sarah." Cheryl looked in Sarah's eyes and seemed to do a double take before continuing. "I hope you'll be coming to see us often. Matt always comes alone. It's time he brought a friend along."

Sarah's face blushed. "Yes, Ma'am."

Cheryl turned back to Matt. "I baked you some cookies as a thank you for fixing my ceiling fan last Sunday."

"Thank you, Cheryl, for the cookies. I can't wait to try them. It's really thoughtful of you to remember me—you know I don't expect payment for helping you." Matt smiled at the petite middle-aged woman, who beamed back at him.

"Your parents raised you well, dear. Have a good week!"

Before turning away, Cheryl Collins took another look at Sarah and stopped. She placed her hand on Sarah's arm. "You know, dear. You look awfully familiar. Or perhaps, you remind me very much of someone I used to work with. What did you say your name was?"

Sarah thought of her father's warning of the night before. She glanced over at Matt, who nodded imperceptibly. "Sarah. Sarah Stetson."

Cheryl's eyes grew large with astonishment, and then she leaned in closely to Sarah and whispered, "Are your parents Lee and Amanda Stetson?"

It was Sarah's turn to be surprised. Accustomed to leaving off her last name in introductions and to keeping her parents' identities a secret, she didn't know how to avoid the woman's direct question without being rude.

Cheryl kept her voice low. "I take it from your expression that you are their daughter. I don't mean to frighten you. You don't remember me, but we've met before, when you were very young. I know your parents, dear. You are the spitting image of your mother, except for having your father's pretty eyes. I'm sure they're just as delighted with you now as they were back then."

Sarah didn't know what to say. Matt was looking at them both quizzically. She stammered, "How do you know them?"

"Let's just say I did some work for your father back in the day. I had an interesting job and some access to people he wanted to know more about. I remember when he met your mother. That man was never the same. She did him a world of good." Cheryl chuckled at the memory. "At any rate, we'll just keep this conversation between us. No one else at the church would understand. Please say hello to your parents for me." Cheryl gave Sarah a quick hug and moved on to greet her friends.

Matt looked at Sarah. "What was that about?"

"I'll tell you in the car."

After several more minutes, they said their goodbyes and went to Matt's Mazda. Once inside, Sarah turned to Matt. "That was wonderful. I can see why you like that church."

"Not too many people our age, though."

"No, but it seems like they love having you there. You are so kind to the older ladies."

"I'm just being polite." Matt squirmed a little in his seat. He was not comfortable with praise. "What was all that between you and Cheryl Collins?"

"She knows my parents. She said I look like my mom, and that we met when I was a little girl. I guess she worked with my dad or something. It sounded like she may have been an informant for him years ago."

"I had no idea. I did a background check on her before I went to her house the first time and nothing came up—I guess her connection to your dad is above my clearance. Cheryl told me she worked with international dignitaries until she sold her business to a friend and began working part time. She ran a service that offered catering, flowers, that sort of thing, for embassy balls."

"Oh well, that would make sense, then. Before I was born, my parents said they went to a lot of embassy functions on behalf of the Agency."

Matt chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "Who would have guessed? It's a small world. I haven't told her what I do, but she knows I work for IFF. I wonder why she spilled the beans with you and not with me."

"Maybe she doesn't know what IFF is. She knew Daddy, but she might not have known his cover. When he and Mom went back to the Agency, I used to be able to call Daddy on a direct line—he picked up the phone himself."

Matt grew thoughtful. He remembered Lee's admonition of the night before. _At least this time, the person was friendly_. He looked over at Sarah_. Perhaps this is more of a responsibility than I realized. _Matt was grateful he had checked out Cheryl's background before going to her house. He had made it a standard practice after his Agency orientation.

Noting his discomfort, Sarah changed the subject. "You know, I think Phillip and Amy would love to have you join us at their house this afternoon. In fact, I already asked Amy if you could come. We have sandwiches for lunch and there's always a ball game on. The gals chat. It's supposed to be relaxing. Are you interested?"

"Are you sure I won't be intruding on family time?"

"My nieces and nephews are always having their friends join us. Sometimes an old school friend of mine or my brothers comes over, too. Of course you won't be intruding."

"In that case, it would be nice to come along. Shouldn't we bring something?"

"I was going to bring a fruit tray that I left at my place. It isn't far to Phillip and Amy's from there."

"Okay." Matt shifted in his seat. His back was starting to be less painful, but it was still stiff. He remembered to ask Sarah about the research for the Kazakhstan trip.

"Sarah, do you remember telling me that you'd like to help with research on cases from time to time?"

Sarah looked over at Matt curiously. "Yes…"

"Well, I've been given a case that will take me to Kazakhstan, and I will need to learn about the culture and history before I go. Would you be willing to help me do the research?"

Sarah heard the words _case_ and _Kazakhstan_ and her face fell.

"What's wrong?"

"You'll be going on a case to Kazakhstan? For how long?"

In his excitement to be assigned to work with Lee and Amanda, Matt had not truly considered the impact it would have on Sarah. During the last two days he had worked through the idea of being away from her, but had not taken time to consider her reaction. He chastised himself for breaking the news so clumsily—and felt a renewed pang at the realization that he'd be away from Sarah for at least two weeks.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break it to you so bluntly. It won't be for another two weeks, and I could be gone two weeks or longer—I'll be traveling with your parents."

"Oh, of course. They did say they were going to Central Asia."

"But, I've been thinking we could make the most of the time I'm here until then. I'd like to take you to dinner, maybe spend a day together in the mountains next weekend…"

Sarah brightened. "That would be nice. I'd like that."

"So, would you be willing?"

Sarah was confused. "Umm, you mean go to dinner with you?"

Matt laughed. "You didn't hear me asking you to help me prepare for the trip, did you?

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry. I'd love to help you. I've done a lot of research on the former Soviet states…"

"It will just be public domain information. I'll have to get the classified background information from Jamie."

"Oh, I understand—I do have access to some things that the average person can't get to or easily find. It would be fun to help you. I never get to be a part of any of the cases. It will help me feel better while you're gone to know a little bit about what you might be doing."

At that last remark, Matt smiled softly at Sarah. That thrill he had felt before was back. _Could he be falling in love with her already?_ He reached over and took her hand.

The expression and gesture were not lost on Sarah. She clasped his hand in return and sighed lightly. The unhappiness she felt at the news of Matt's trip to the other side of the world was replaced with an overwhelming feeling of affection for him. _I don't remember feeling quite this way with anyone else before._

They were quiet the rest of the way to Maplewood Drive.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Lee glanced at his wife. She had reclined the seat in the BMW so she could rest and watch the trees go by at the same time. They had been holding hands across the console for some time. It was a favorite habit they had started long before they were married.

"A penny for your thoughts."

"I was just thinking that I was looking forward to going to Kazakhstan. It will be fun to be in the field with you again."

"I'm looking forward to that, too. But you are on vacation, my dear. Let's just try to relax today. Maybe you can think of a few things you'd like to do while we're at the condo."

Amanda stretched a little and yawned. "Sleep, eat, take a walk in the dunes, and of course…" She glanced over at Lee and winked.

"I like the way you think, Mrs. Stetson." Lee pulled Amanda's hand to his lips. "You hungry?"

"I'm ready when you are."

"Let's stop in this little town just ahead. I hope that nice little diner is still around."

Amanda adjusted her seat so she was upright and looked over at Lee. "That sounds perfect."

The diner was indeed still in business, and it was not long before they were on the road once again.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Matt's shyness at joining the crowd in the unfamiliar home quickly evaporated as Phillip introduced him to the family. He shook hands with Amy and Jennifer, and smiled at Sarah's niece and nephews. Wide-eyed, Jessica gawked at Matt, while Jamie's son Seth elbowed his brother David and snickered. He guessed that they were making the most out of meeting their aunt's new friend. He tried not to laugh at the resemblance Seth had to his uncle Phillip, the Agency wisecracker. _Must run in the family._

Sarah's hand soon slipped into his. "You okay?"

He squeezed her hand back. "Yeah. Your niece and nephews seem like nice kids."

"They are, but Seth can be so rambunctious, and he gets David all worked up sometimes. Mom says he's like Phillip. Daddy often takes David and Seth outside to shoot hoops so they'll be out from underfoot."

"If lunch isn't ready, I could do it. It looks like Jennifer might appreciate it."

"Oh, I didn't mean that as a hint. Your back…"

"Nonsense. I can keep away from them."

"Seriously, there's two of them."

As Matt made the offer to the boys, Phillip got up to go join them. He didn't say anything about Matt's back, but he knew his nephews. Jamie followed them out the door.

Sarah went back to the kitchen to help Amy and Jennifer with the sandwiches.

Jennifer was the first to speak. "So, you two are dating officially? Did you talk with your dad?"

"Yes, last night. He wasn't really happy about me dating an agent, but Daddy gave in, I guess."

Amy looked over at Sarah. "Matt really seems taken with you."

Sarah blushed. "I guess the feeling is mutual. We have a good time together."

Amy and Jennifer exchanged glances. "Jennifer said you finally broke it off with Jeff."

"Yeah. I waited way too long to do it. Honestly, I should have broken things off a year or more ago. I think I knew back then that we were only going to be friends. Maybe I always knew it. Jeff had other ideas. I thought I was saving him from hurt feelings, but I just led him on."

Jennifer noticed that Sarah's eyes were starting to glisten. "You meant well, Sarah. What's done is done. I like Matt. He was so nice to take the boys outside. How long has it been now for you two? Four weeks?"

"A month and a half—we've been meeting for lunch during the week. I think he's going to join the dance class—he came last week." Sarah finished making her sandwiches and began to clean up. Amy and Jennifer exchanged knowing glances again.

"Do you like him? I mean, as more than a friend?" Jennifer asked the question gently.

"I've never felt this way about anybody else before—not Jeff, not anyone." Suddenly Sarah blushed. _I've probably said too much._ "But it's too soon to get all worked up."

Jennifer gave Sarah a quick hug. "Well, I wish you guys the best. I hope you'll keep inviting him to these family get-togethers. It's nice to have you bring a friend." She didn't say anything about how Jeff had rarely come.

Lunch was a lively affair. The adults sat outside on patio chairs, while the cousins sat at a picnic table. The conversation eventually became focused on Matt, who politely answered questions from Jennifer and Amy about his home and family in Texas.

Jamie made an attempt to change the subject. "I hear you're going to be joining Lee and Mom on an assignment."

"Yeah. I've been working on it. I need to schedule a meeting with you this coming week. For now, I've asked Sarah to help with the background information."

Jamie looked at Phillip before looking at Sarah. "I suppose that's just the public domain information."

"That's mostly what I have access to, Jamie. Matt wouldn't have asked for my help on classified information."

"Well, I know you have a lot of resources Sarah, but I might have a few other non-classified websites that would be helpful—we can cover the other stuff at work. Come on, Matt. You too, Sarah. You'll probably enjoy this."

Phillip tagged along after them as the foursome went into his office.

Jennifer and Amy finished cleaning up and went into the kitchen. Amy whispered to Jennifer. "So, what do you think? Is this serious or a rebound?"

"It seems serious. To Matt's credit, he seems to have started slow. They've just had lunch so far—if you don't count the dance class and dinner with Lee and Amanda last night. I think he's giving Sarah time. I definitely think he's better for her. Jeff was nice, but he didn't take the things that were important to Sarah very seriously."

"You make a good point…"

Jennifer warmed to the subject. "Like today. The fact that he even came this afternoon—they're barely dating. Then the research thing. Sarah's been wanting to help with Agency things for years now—and most of the time the guys brushed her off. Matt's already asked her for help."

Amy thought for a minute. "I think you're right. Matt seems like he's a lot better for Sarah." She stood back and looked over at the clock. "Hey, let's go see what they're talking about in there. I'm glad Jamie and Phillip are making Matt feel welcome, but they are sort of using it as an excuse to talk shop again."

Jennifer laughed and followed Amy into the den.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

The afternoon shadows were long as they pulled onto the road leading to the condo. Lee briefly stopped the car and turned to Amanda. "You sure you don't need anything at the store?"

"I made a careful list and packed it all. We should be good." She smiled at him.

Lee looked at her closely and continued up the drive. He could tell that Amanda hadn't slept well once again. Her eyes were weary. "I still want to take you to dinner a few times, maybe catch lunch in town. You're supposed to be relaxing."

"I'd love that." Amanda smiled at Lee once again, but as he glanced over at her, he saw she was putting on a front for him.

The condominium was really a duplex typical of the construction in the Outer Banks. Built on stilts to allow for storm surges, the outside was grey, designed to look like it had weathered decades of Atlantic storms. Inside, it was actually of modern design with upscale appointments. Lee remembered the commercial stove in the kitchen and the generously-sized rooms with vaulted ceilings. Harry had known the neighbors, but hadn't talked about them much. Lee imagined that they were either former colleagues or something of the sort. They didn't use their side of the duplex much and they wouldn't be there this week.

After a walk along the beach to stretch their legs, the couple set about to make the condo their temporary home for the next two weeks. It didn't take long for the two of them to get settled, and soon Amanda had a chicken pasta dish on the table. Lee brought them some wine and turned down the lights so the candles lit the room as they ate a leisurely meal. When it was time to clear the dishes, Lee got up quickly and put a hand on Amanda's shoulder. "Let me do them. Why don't you go relax?"

"Actually, Lee, would you mind if I just went straight to bed? I didn't sleep well last night. I kept thinking of things I wanted to be sure we did before we left the house."

Lee was relieved at Amanda's honesty. "I suspected as much. I'll finish these and join you in a little bit. We both need to catch up on our sleep."

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Matt stood up and stretched as Sarah busied herself cleaning up the takeout containers from the counter. "I think I had better call it a night. I can't tell you how helpful this research has been, Sarah."

Sarah looked up at Matt and smiled. "It was fun to help. I know Jamie had some interesting information, but hopefully what I gave you this evening will prevent culture shock. Traveling in Asia is so very different from the U.S. or Europe."

"I can imagine. I've only seen a little bit of Asia, and it wasn't that part."

"Where did you go?"

"I wish I could tell you, but it was with Army Intelligence. Those cases are still classified." At Sarah's frustrated expression, he added, "But I can tell you about my experiences in Europe sometime. I wasn't always on assignment." Matt gathered up his notes and took the memory stick from Sarah's computer. "I'll return this to you soon."

She walked over to him. "We definitely have an opening in dance class. Do you want to join?"

Matt smiled at Sarah's hopeful look. "I can't wait to go back. Of course, I'll miss two or three weeks…" He reached out to touch her face. "I'm hoping the time will go by quickly."

"I hope so, too." Sarah quickly turned from Matt to hide her expression and finished putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

Matt watched her. "I'm sorry, Sarah."

Sarah closed the dishwasher, but didn't turn around. "Now, Matt. It's only a few weeks. If you'll be with Mom and Daddy, it can't be a risky assignment."

Matt thought it best to remain noncommittal. "Not likely." He walked up to her and briefly touched her shoulder. "It means a lot to me that you would miss me. I know I'm going to miss you." He gently turned her to face him. "Like I promised, we'll have dinner, and go somewhere special on Saturday. Just you and me. We can pack something to eat, and spend the day hiking, hanging out, whatever."

"That would be nice."

"What nights do you want to have dinner? Let's go a few times."

Sarah thought for a moment. "Would Thursday or Friday be okay?"

"Both would be great—if you want."

"I'd love that…"

"I could take you out one night and cook for you the other night. You can let me know if you still want to go back to church with me."

"That sounds perfect…"

Matt was grateful that he had distracted Sarah. "Is there anything else you need from the apartment before I go?"

"Oh, I don't think so. Thank you for helping me move my things over this afternoon."

"I'm glad I could help." Matt stepped closer and gently grasped her arms. "Thank you again, Sarah. I really enjoyed being with you today."

Sarah thrilled at Matt's touch. After being distracted for a moment, she finally found her voice. "I know Seth and David love you. Thanks for playing basketball with them. Jessica might have a little crush on you. You know, you really hit it off with everyone."

Matt ducked his head. "It was fun for me, too. I was glad to help."

"You have a nice way with people, Matt."

"I feel the same way about you." Matt looked up once again. Sarah could not read his expression. When he looked into her eyes, she felt drawn to him physically. He met her halfway. The kiss wasn't a light brush this time. She could feel a thrill run through her body as his hands lightly gripped her arms.

He pulled away from her and took a breath. "I'm sorry. That was probably a bit much."

Sarah put her hands on Matt's chest and looked into his eyes again. "It was nice."

Matt smiled at her uncertainly before gathering his things once again. He quickly walked to the front door. "Have a good day tomorrow."

"You, too!" She stopped him again and quickly kissed his cheek. "I'm looking forward to lunch on Tuesday. Good night!"

Matt regarded her once again, his face enigmatic. "Good night."

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Amanda couldn't see in the darkened hallway. She groped along the walls, thinking she was looking for first her mother, then Jamie and Phillip. The hallway continued on until she saw stairs. Suddenly she knew she was searching for Lee, and had been all the time. The light at the top of the stairs was beckoning to her. She walked out into it, and saw Lee standing in the distance. A man she could not identify was holding a gun to his chest. She tried to run to them, but her feet would not take her there. Forcing herself to cry out to Lee, she could only hear garbled words coming from her mouth. She reached out towards them as the man fired. The force of the gun's blast threw Lee backward to the ground. Suddenly the gunman was gone, and Amanda was standing over Lee. She knew it was him, but she couldn't see his face. Without feeling for a pulse, Amanda knew in her heart that Lee was dead.

Before the sobs could come, Amanda found herself lying in bed, staring into a darkened room she did not recognize at first.

After a moment it came to her that she was with Lee at Harry Thornton's condo. Forcing her breathing to calm down, she reached up and found her cheeks were wet with tears. Her body was bathed in sweat and her nightgown was damp. Easing herself quietly from the bed, she grabbed a new nightgown from the closet and went into the bathroom to change her clothes and wash her face.

Amanda avoided looking at herself in the mirror. She knew she would look haggard. Turning off the light, she slipped quietly out of the bathroom and went to the living room. Curling up on the couch, she felt suddenly chilled. She covered herself with a throw, and leaned back in the pillows. The tears started to come again, but her exhausted body refused to move. Soon she drifted off to sleep once again.

Lee yawned and stretched, a smile growing on his face. They had no plans for the day, and he couldn't be happier. He glanced at the clock. _Seven a.m. and nowhere to go._ As he reached over for Amanda, he realized she was gone; her side of the bed was cold. He got up. Seeing that that the bathroom was empty, he went to the living room, where she was fast asleep on the couch. He sighed. _Things have got to get better._ Noticing she had changed her nightgown sometime in the night, he examined her face. _She's been crying again. She's had that dream again and I slept right through it. _Lee chastised himself for not being there to comfort her. He sighed and sat down carefully at the end of the couch. Tilting his head back against the sofa, he waited for Amanda to wake up.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

"Lee, get up. You're going to get a crick in your neck." Amanda leaned over Lee, shaking his shoulder gently.

Slowly he opened his eyes. Looking up at Amanda, he quickly remembered the reason he had been dozing on the couch. He reached up and drew her down next to him. "Come sit with me for a bit." As Amanda settled beside him, he wrapped his arms around her.

Still feeling a chill in the air-conditioned condo, she reached over and pulled the throw over them.

He spoke against her hair. "You had the dream again last night."

Amanda shifted uncomfortably, but Lee held her close. "Please be honest with me. I know you changed your nightgown, and I could see you were crying. It was bad, wasn't it?"

Amanda didn't answer right away. _How do you tell someone that you dreamed of them being gunned down? _

Lee caressed Amanda's back and stroked her hair while he waited for her to answer. She leaned her head against him. "Someone shot you this time. You died right in front of me." Tears came unbidden once again. Amanda tried to wipe them away. Lee leaned away a little so he could cup her face with his hands and turn it towards his. He looked in her eyes.

"We can fix this together. I'm still here. We're in no danger. I'm really okay." _I can prove to you I'm really here. _He kissed her lips, then her cheeks and her forehead. He could taste her salty tears. He pulled his hands away as Amanda sat up straight, moving her face away from his. She wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I know that Lee. My conscious brain knows that, but for some irrational reason, my subconscious brain doesn't." Lee could hear the frustration in her voice.

"You've been so tired lately. Did you get much sleep last night?"

"Actually I did. I wasn't awake very long. Do you know we went to bed at eight o'clock and it's eight o'clock again now?"

Lee chuckled. He was glad that Amanda was becoming more animated. "We had a long week—we were tired." He put his arms around her again and pulled her close, allowing his hands to roam over her. "If you aren't really hungry, I'd like to start off our vacation on the right foot. You won't even have to move. Much." Lee tilted his head so she could see his dimpled grin.

Amanda laughed quietly and put her hand up to smooth his hair from his face. "You're never going to change, Stetson."

"Nope."

She sighed softly as his hands continued to caress her and his lips found hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Matt startled awake at the alarm. He vaguely remembered his dream: he had been dancing with Sarah… It flitted to the edge of his memory, but he smiled anyway as the brief images of the dream reminded him of the night before. Having taken Sarah to dance class, he had signed up to join. He was feeling better, except for the worst of his bruises, and they had been more relaxed together. He thought it would be nice to invite her in to his apartment tonight after dinner. They could practice dancing a little before he took her home.

Dinner. He had made reservations at Mezza Luna. It was fairly new, but had already gotten nice reviews. It was their first real date, and he wanted it to be special. Not wanting to give Sarah grocery store flowers on this special occasion, he had even ordered a bouquet of flowers. Patti Enriquez had helped him find a top-of-the-line florist.

He flipped the covers back and jumped out of bed. After quickly making the bed, he pulled on his workout clothes. He needed to get moving if was going to be on time for his meeting with Jamie.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

On Maplewood Drive, Sarah was putting the finishing touches on her makeup. She still had twenty minutes before she needed to leave for the Metro, but she was hungry after her morning run and she wanted time for breakfast. She planned to work through lunch so she could leave early. Matt had said they would be trying the new Italian restaurant. She grinned to herself. Dance class had gone so well last night. They seemed to fit together perfectly, and Matt had become less reserved with her. And that kiss good night. It hadn't quite matched the amazing one in the kitchen Sunday night, but it was close. She smiled to herself as she looked in the mirror and straightened her skirt and blouse. She checked her dress again—it hung on the back of the door, ready for tonight. Sarah was glad she had spent the extra money on it. The black rayon fabric fit her well, and she loved the small ruffles around the neckline. It was rather formal, but not too dressy for Mezza Luna. _Perfect for our first real date_. She smiled to herself. Perhaps she could invite Matt to come in for a little while. They could play her parents' records and practice their dancing. She gathered her sweater and purse and went downstairs.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Amanda lay quietly, listening to Lee's even breathing. It was nice to wake up feeling refreshed. She had not had the dream since Monday night. Even then, it had not ended violently, as it had the first night in the condo. She had found Lee, and the gunman had not been there. Amanda remembered awaking with a vague feeling of unease, but she had not been distressed, and had gone back to sleep. Certainly Lee had been glad to find her in the bed with him that morning.

At that thought, Amanda smiled to herself. She had not allowed herself to imagine that they would have what amounted to another honeymoon. Amanda had learned early on in their marriage that "I love you," as wonderful as that was to hear, was not enough. Lee needed physical reassurance from her and she needed it from him. Things were no different now—they definitely had grown closer once again, even in the short time they had been away together.

Turning quietly to her side, Amanda found herself looking into her husband's eyes. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Long enough to see that smile on your face."

Amanda blushed a little. "I was thinking how nice this time away together has been. …And how much I love you."

Lee moved closer and put his arms around her before kissing her hair. "I love you, too. Do you feel up to going into town today? Maybe we could wander through a few stores, have lunch…"

"That would be really nice."

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Matt double-checked his computer files and the list of websites Jamie had given him. "So, you think I need to skip getting my hair cut before I go?" Matt ran his hand through his hair. Since as far back as he could remember, he had gone in for a haircut every three or four weeks, keeping his hair in virtually the same short style or an even shorter military cut. It had been four weeks since he had last had a trim and it was uncomfortably long, in his mind.

"No offense, Matt, but you can't go over there looking like an American soldier on leave. If you put off the cut until you come back and comb your hair differently, you won't stand out so much."

"I suppose you want me to dress differently, too."

"I'm just making suggestions based on common sense and research."

Matt sighed. _This may not be your favorite part of operative work, but Jamie is trying to help._ "What would you suggest?"

"No ties. Suits are okay—actually the jacket will be a good touch. You'll look like a bodyguard thug if you comb your hair straight back, too. People will avoid you if you look intimidating."

Matt laughed. "Intimidate people?"

"Get some dark glasses, comb your hair straight back… Look, you're pretty well cut, Matt. Use what you have."

"Where did you learn all this?"

Jamie shrugged. "I've picked it up over the years. It's really Phillip's department."

"I suppose he'll be telling me the same thing when I meet with him."

"Probably." Jamie was all business. "Listen, let me know if you need anything else. Also, you should make sure you get some kind of satellite internet hookup so you can send me intel and ask for information while you're there. You're going to be traveling around the country and the service is guaranteed to stink when you leave Almaty. You may also need help from Phillip—you need to be able to reach us by internet if you need help with any kind of op."

"Thanks for all the tips, Jamie."

"No problem. I wish I could go along. Take care of yourself and my parents, okay?"

"I will."

"And say 'hi' to Sarah for me tonight."

Matt started, but didn't say anything.

Jamie laughed a little, finally relaxing now that the topic had changed. "Come on, Matt. You know I know you guys are together. She told Jennifer you were going on a date tonight, and well, Jennifer told me."

Matt relaxed. _Jamie was just trying to be friendly._ "We're going to Mezza Luna."

Jamie let out a low whistle. "I envy you and your carefree budget."

"It's a special occasion. It's nice to have someone to spend money on, anyway. I don't have a mortgage and kids like you do." Having finished packing up his laptop and papers, Matt got up to leave.

"Well, have a great time."

"Thanks, Jamie. You know I think a lot of your sister." Matt looked away for a moment, uncomfortable. "I'm trying to avoid the rumor mill, so I haven't told anyone we're dating except Rene. He actually figured it out on his own."

"Yeah, well, mum's the word."

Matt started to walk out, and then turned around. "Oh, Jamie. I do have request. I was wondering if you could run a check on a Cheryl Collins. The check I ran at my clearance came up negative, but she claims to know your parents and Sarah. She's a friend from church, and she seems sweet, but to be honest, it gave me the creeps. She only talked to Sarah about it, not me."

"So, you're worried about some church lady creeping on my sister?"

Matt frowned. "I know, it seems paranoid. But my check had shown no connection to the Agency, and she claims to have been one of Lee's informants."

"Yeah, I see your point. I'll run a check when I get a chance. But hey, don't worry too much about it. Lee is very protective of his 'family.' I've gone snooping to find out about cases he worked on with my mom, especially the ones before she became an agent. He has blocked most of the information regarding her. He was burnt more than once. He's probably just trying to protect this lady, too."

"I guess I can always ask him when he gets back into town. I just thought it might be good to look into it sooner than later. Thanks—and thanks for all the other information, too." Matt turned back to the door.

"See ya."

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Lee and Amanda strolled hand in hand along the boarded sidewalk of the quaint seaside town. They had ambled in an out of a few stores, buying a gift or two here and there for their children and grandchildren. Amanda was determined to find some little treasure for Lee. _Something to remember this week by._

"I think it's time we had lunch. I remember this place up ahead had great food."

Amanda noticed the people standing outside the restaurant. "It looks like they still do."

"Do you mind waiting?"

"No." Amanda's attention was diverted by the art gallery window. "Lee, look at this painting. It reminds me of the Remington sculpture. I haven't seen this one before."

Lee stopped to look. He wondered a little at Amanda's interest. Usually they were too busy with work and other things to think about decorating their home. "I didn't think you were a big fan of the Remington."

"I've always liked it—it makes me think of the Scarecrow part of you. And I know how much it means to you. Wouldn't it be nice to have a painting to hang over it?"

Lee's interest in the painting was growing. "I did have a framed print for a while. I think I got rid of it before I moved into the house." Lee thought for a moment. "You know, this painting would look nice. Are you sure? I know we've changed the décor a bit… Will it fit?"

Amanda squeezed Lee's hand and looked at his face. "Sure. But, do you like it?"

"I do." He looked in her eyes and smiled. He wanted the painting not just because he liked it, but because Amanda had thought to get it for him. "Let's find out if it is still for sale. Sometimes these things are sold, but left on display…"

The painting was still for sale, and soon Lee was carrying it, wrapped in brown paper, out of the gallery. He looked back at the growing crowd waiting by the restaurant. "Would you like to put our names in while I take this to the car?"

"Are you sure you don't need some help?"

"No. In fact, I can probably get the bags, too."

"Okay—if you're sure." Amanda handed Lee the bags. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

Lee gave Amanda a quick peck on the cheek and negotiated his way across the busy street as Amanda went to talk to the restaurant hostess. She and Lee rotated through a list of their favorite cover pseudonyms when they went to restaurants. Today she gave the hostess the name Steadman.

There were no seats outside the restaurant, so Amanda found a spot along the wall away from the other patrons where she knew Lee would see her. She watched for him to come back around the corner where he had disappeared a few minutes earlier. Soon he appeared on the sidewalk. The road was clear of traffic, so he quickly looked both ways and hurried towards her. He had gone halfway across the street when a car sped around the corner nearest Amanda. From her perspective, it looked like it was certain to strike Lee. She tried to call his name like she had done so many times in the field, but no sound came out.

Amanda remained frozen in place as she watched the car speed past her. She was afraid to look to the place where she was certain Lee lay in the street. Her mind went back to the moment several weeks earlier when Adi Birol had attempted to take Lee as a hostage. She had known in her heart that he intended to kill Lee. Overwhelmed by the stress and fatigue she had endured during her own captivity under Birol, she had collapsed when the incident was over. Now she stood frozen in place.

The people around her buzzed with complaints about the careless driver. "Did you see that guy? He almost hit that man."

"Why would someone drive like that in a tourist town?"

"Are you okay, sir?"

Amanda did not hear Lee acknowledge the concerned restaurant goers around him. He walked up to Amanda and caressed her face briefly before turning her away from prying eyes. He spoke quietly to her. "Amanda. Are you okay?"

Amanda's face was expressionless for a moment and she did not respond immediately. Lee tried not to panic. _She's having a flashback or something. _"Amanda." Lee gently rubbed the inside of her wrist in an effort to bring her back to reality. Slowly her eyes registered and she focused on Lee.

He felt a wave of relief as she quietly spoke his name. "Lee. You're okay."

"I'm fine. I had to jump back when that jerk came around the corner, but I'm okay."

"It looked like he was going to hit you. I guess it triggered a flashback." Amanda began to tremble. She fought back tears and tried to regain her composure.

"Do you want to go?"

Amanda didn't want to cause a scene. No one could really see her face where she stood. "Just give me a minute."

Lee kept his arm protectively around Amanda and used his body to shield hers from the tourists on the sidewalk. He hoped it looked like they were simply a couple having a private conversation. He watched her face.

"I hate this. I thought I was past the worst of it when I had the second dream Monday night."

"You know that was a big step forward, but you've got to be patient with yourself. I don't mean to sound like I'm making light of this, but you'll feel better after you eat something."

Amanda looked at Lee. He had been looking forward to an outing like this, and she didn't want to completely ruin it by being an emotional wreck. Besides, he was right: she was hungry, and her blood sugar was probably low. She did her best to smile convincingly. "You're right. I should know better."

Lee gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. He knew she was trying to put on a brave front for him. "Are you really sure you want to eat here?" 

"Yes. I'm feeling better already. We should be getting our table soon."

Lee bent his head to look in her eyes. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure." Amanda smiled at him, and this time he knew it was genuine.

He grinned back at her. "I love you, you know."

"I know. And I love you."

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Later that afternoon they relaxed on a blanket near the dunes by the condo. Lee leaned back into the beach chair, and Amanda, seated on the blanket between his legs, leaned back against Lee. They both dozed a little as the soft breeze cooled the warm summer air.

Finally he spoke. "How are you feeling?"

"I love this."

Lee smiled lazily and stroked Amanda's hair. "I could stay here a long time. The weather is perfect."

Amanda was fully awake now. "Lee?"

"Yeah?" He was a little more alert now.

"Please be honest with me." She felt him tense a bit and stroked his arm. "How close was that car to hitting you?"

Lee shifted a bit and put his hands on her shoulders to reassure her. "I had plenty of time to react. I've had much closer calls."

"How close?"

Lee knew Amanda would not let up until he gave her a believable answer. "At least three feet. Maybe five or six. I'm not sure because I was moving backwards to get out of the way. Honestly, Amanda. It probably looked worse from your angle than mine."

Amanda thought for a few moments. "I overreacted, didn't I?"

Lee didn't answer for a minute. "I wish it hadn't happened. You didn't need the scare."

"You are being kind, but I overreacted. I need to get past this, Lee. It will just be you, me, Matt, and Arman in Kazakhstan. You don't need a zombie partner with you—or worse, an emotional wreck."

"I think that this conversation is probably a big step in the right direction. I won't say you overreacted, but this stress you've been under has been eating you up. These last few days you've started to act like the old Amanda." Lee put his arms around her and held her tightly against him. "My Amanda."

Amanda bent her head forward to kiss Lee's arm and relaxed against him again. "I'm so glad we came, Lee."

She could feel the rumble of is voice as it grew husky. "Me, too." He stroked her hair again and she felt him relax behind her.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Francine looked up at Besetti and Cartwright. "You know the drill, then. Be at the dock when the ship arrives. Keep an eye out for Popovich, Volkov, and Pak and follow them if they leave the ship. No matter what happens, though, you follow the container to its final destination. We have to know where the guns end up."

Besetti spoke first. "Yes, Ma'am. We have our gear packed and ready to go. We leave in four hours."

"Okay. I hope you're prepared for at least two weeks."

"We're ready for three."

"I'll be waiting for your check-ins. Bon voyage."

"See ya, Chief." Francine rolled her eyes as the two agents left her office.

Francine looked at her computer, then stared off into space. _I have half a mind to send them on to Kazakhstan to back up Lee and Amanda. This going off with one agent as back up thing is crazy._ She picked up the phone to dial Gil Barclay's office.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Sarah saw Matt pull up to the curb and went to get her sweater and purse. She opened the door just as he drew near the front stoop. She thought she heard his breath catch as he took in her appearance. He was wearing a finely tailored suit—a step up from his usual agent attire—and she felt her breath catch a little, too. She smiled.

"You're always right on time. Keeping me on my toes, Agent Granger."

Matt smiled crookedly and produced a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. "For the lovely lady who agreed to go to dinner with me tonight."

Sarah blushed a little as she admired the striking bouquet. There were a few blooms she did not recognize and some others that were obviously of high quality. "These are just beautiful, Matt. Come inside for just a minute while I put them in water."

He followed her inside, admiring her in the black dinner dress. "You do look gorgeous, Sarah."

She stopped and turned back to look at him. "Thank you, Matt. That's very sweet. I was going to say that you looked very handsome yourself—at least you make that suit look wonderful." Sarah turned back to the kitchen and smiled quietly to herself. _That was bold. But at least I finally said it._

It was Matt's turn to blush. _C'mon Granger, you love hearing that from her and you know it._ "I thought I'd dig out this suit. My parents bought it for me when I was hired at the Agency. Of course, they thought it was IFF—they must have been thinking I'd need something swankier than my usual suits."

"It's very nicely tailored." _Wow, it fits you so perfectly…_

"Thank you. It's too nice for work, really. I've replaced one suit jacket and two pairs of slacks already." He leaned on the dining room doorjamb as he watched her arrange the flowers in a vase.

She stopped after a moment and turned to him. "Would you mind if I took a photo of us?" She ducked her head a little and seemed almost shy for a moment. "You know, for our first date. It won't take long." _I'd love to have a photo of you in that suit on my bedside table._

Matt grinned at her. "That would be great. You can give me a copy."

Sarah quickly went to get her camera and tripod, and soon she had her photos. She went back to finishing with the flowers.

"There are some lovely specimens in this arrangement, Matt." He watched as Sarah turned the vase slowly around so she could admire the blooms.

"I'm glad you like it. You've told me that you love flowers, so I wanted to get you something special for our first date."

Sarah put the flowers down and walked up to Matt. "They're perfect. Thank you." Expecting a kiss on the cheek, he was mildly surprised when she lightly brushed her lips over his, and then looked into his eyes.

Matt swallowed. His voice was husky when he spoke. "Well, I guess we'd better go. Our reservation is for seven o'clock."

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Matt was pleased. The food and service had been even better than he had expected. They had ordered a bottle of wine, too. Sarah seemed to enjoy herself. She had been animated as he told her stories of the adventures he'd had in northern Europe while on leave from the Army. In return, she shared a few stories about the exotic locations she had traveled to with her parents when they worked for the State Department. Soon they found themselves continuing their conversation in the car.

"It sounds like they enjoyed a lot of perks when your parents were at the State Department. They took you on some great trips."

"Yes, when they were able to. But they are happier working for the Agency."

"They went back after 9/11."

"Yes. There was a big overhaul and the administration wanted veterans in place to add stability to the organization. That's why they brought back Daddy and Mom, and encouraged people like the Beamans to stay."

"And your brothers…"

"They were actually hired after my parents left—they worked in the field for a while—and stayed on when they came back."

Sarah put her hand on Matt's arm. "I hate to change the subject, but I wanted to invite you to come inside when we get back to my house. It's still early, and I thought it would be fun to practice dancing to some of Mom and Daddy's old vinyl. We could try swing dancing…"

Matt grinned. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to practice at my apartment, but I probably don't have all of those tunes on my iPhone."

"Well, we have a dock if you want to play a few of your own…"

"Sounds great."

Once back at the house, Sarah made tea while Matt moved a couch out of the way so they could dance more easily. He shed his coat and tie, while Sarah kicked off her heels. Matt was less experienced with swing dancing, so they took some time to relearn the steps together. They laughed as they struggled to move gracefully, but soon they were dancing easily. They stopped now and then for a sip of tea and to catch their breath. After a while, Sarah brought them each a glass of water while Matt selected a couple of tunes and set his iPhone in the dock.

"Well this has been fun. We should practice more often."

"We should." Sarah looked at Matt and smiled. She had noticed that he had opened up on his own with her tonight, even talking some while they danced.

Matt watched as Sarah sipped her water. He set his glass down, then took hers and put it down on the table. She moved into his arms and they began waltzing slowly around the room. Soon the waltz ended and the sweet strains of Debussy's "Claire de Lune" emanated from the speakers.

"This really isn't a dancing tune, but I like it."

"It's beautiful."

Matt pulled Sarah to him and they continued to move slowly about the room. He rested his cheek against her hair as he held her hand against his chest and his other hand rested gently on her back.

Sarah had never felt this way before. Leaning against his strong chest, she was overwhelmed by a feeling of security—and something she couldn't identify. _Was it just affection, or—love? Already?_ Soon they stopped moving. Sarah pulled away from Matt and looked up at his face. His eyes searched hers before he leaned down to capture her lips with his. One arm wrapped around her shoulders as Matt drew her into a close embrace, and they shared several kisses before stopping to catch their breath. Sarah sighed a little when Matt reached up to stroke her hair.

"You are so lovely. I've been wanting to do that all evening."

Barely able to speak, Sarah stared up at his face and managed, "It has been wonderful."

Reluctantly, Matt pulled away. He put the couch back in its place. After reaching for his jacket and tie, he turned back to her. "Thank you for everything, Sarah. For coming to dinner with me, and for the dancing."

"Thank you, Matt. It was such a nice evening. The flowers are beautiful, the restaurant was perfect, and the dancing was amazing." Sarah blushed a little. _Not just the dancing._

"I'll pick you up tomorrow and bring you to my place."

"I can drive."

Matt stepped back over to Sarah and caressed her face lightly. "Please let me drive you. Then I can bring you back—you won't be alone coming home."

Sarah smiled. She knew it was important to Matt to look after her. She had grown used to her father acting the same way. After the Adi Birol case, she had become more certain than ever before that it was her father's way of showing her how much he loved her, and she didn't mind the protection. Her breath caught a little at the thought of what it might mean to Matt. _Don't go there, girl. Not yet._

"Since you're making the dinner, and it's a Friday, why don't you just give me a call when you're ready to come get me? Don't feel like you have to rush. I know it can be hard to get out of work."

"I'm not too worried with this desk duty. It will probably be around six-thirty. Will that give you enough time after you get back from work?"

"That will be perfect."

Sarah followed Matt to the door. He kissed her again, and his eyes lingered on hers for a moment. "See you tomorrow."

"See you then." She watched him go to his car before closing the door. After turning on the alarm system, she could not resist a peek out the front window—his car was just disappearing from sight. Surprised at the feeling of wistfulness that came over her, she chided herself, _You're going to see him tomorrow night, ninny_.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Matt's meeting with Phillip had gone long, and it had been overwhelming. Phillip may have gone a bit overboard with the gadgets, but he supposed he would do the same if his parents were going to a remote location with only one official agent nearby for backup. Matt had wondered how much they could rely on the translator Lee had secured. At least he would have a few days before he needed to brief Lee and Amanda on their equipment. Matt sighed. He knew he should be honored, but he was starting to feel the pressure. They were Sarah's parents, too. On one hand, he was glad to be personally responsible for backing them up, but on the other hand, he would never forgive himself if anything happened.

_Who am I kidding? What are they thinking? I've been with the Agency for a matter of months. _Matt knew his freshman status had been abbreviated because of his Army Intelligence background, but the incident with the cartel had rattled him. _What if someone gets the better of me again? _As if on cue, one of the occasional sharp pains from his still-healing bruise reminded him further of the beating he had taken. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, which was starting to become uncomfortably long._ I'm acting like a whiny kid. I need to get out of this funk before I pick up Sarah._

Matt, weary from the briefing, began packing the equipment in the suitcase Phillip had given him. It was designed to look like teleconferencing and computer equipment, but in reality, the various devices were intended to interfere with servers for the purpose of defeating security systems, connect to satellites for secure data transmission, and other intelligence uses.

Just then Phillip breezed back into the room with an extra cable and handed it to Matt. "Francine is talking about having Besetti and Cartwright back you up after you get to Kazakhstan."

"That's news to me."

"She's working it out with Barclay. Sort of a sticky situation to send any one operative to Kazakhstan, let alone five agents."

"I'll keep my ears open—see how she wants us to handle it." Matt was busy with the equipment, anxious to get to his appointment with Kirby so he could leave for the day.

Phillip watched him. "So, I think it's great you're dating my sister. I was glad to see you at the house on Sunday." He leaned back in his chair. "I hope you'll make it to our next get together. It's right before you go on your trip. Lee and Mom should be there."

"I guess that depends upon Sarah inviting me and how ready I am for the trip. We leave that Monday evening."

"I just hope Lee gave you the lecture about agents dating his family. I think you're a great guy, Matt, and I consider you a friend, but I'd hate to see Sarah get hurt. Or you unhappy."

At Matt's expression, Phillip continued quickly. "I'm sorry—I didn't mean hurt by you. The rumor mill around here can be vicious. I guess it was pretty bad in my parents' day, and it hasn't improved since then. Typical office stuff, I guess."

Matt was defensive. "I've not made it a practice to share my personal life with anyone except my partner—and your family. I don't intend to start now, that's for certain."

"I know, Matt. But secrets get out."

"I've been working in intelligence for a few years, now. I guess fellow operatives can get the better of each other now and then, but I know a few tricks."

"Well, like I said to Amy, I think you and Sarah are good for each other. She was the only child for a long time, and she's known nothing but this business all of her life. It's nice for her to have someone who understands that, and I would bet it's nice for you that she understands what you do."

"Yeah." Matt relaxed a little. "It's been easy to get to know each other. I got tired of dating when I was Army Intelligence, but at least I could say I was in the military. A lot of girls stop listening—they don't want details." He watched Phillip as he spoke. The man may not have Jamie's tact, but he cared, too. He thought of his own sisters. _I can't even watch out for them like I used to…_

"Well, let me know if you have any questions. You should go over all of this a few times before you leave. Do you want me to brief my parents, or do you want to do it?"

"I should do it. I'll do a few dry runs with the equipment. If I can brief them, I should be good on my own."

"Let Mom help you with it. She's really handy with the tech stuff, once you explain it to her." Phillip snorted. "Lee never has liked it much. He just wanted gadgets."

"Thanks for the tip. See you around."

"Don't forget—you're welcome to come next Sunday. It will be at Jamie's this time. We get together every other week."

Matt knew that Phillip had meant well, but he was a bit rattled as he went to his appointment with Kirby. He was glad to finally leave for the weekend.

"Hey, Matt! Wait up." Rene was not moving as fast as usual, so Matt stopped for him.

"How are those ribs?"

"Not great, yet. Hey, I haven't seen you all day."

"Meetings. Getting ready for this assignment. I leave a week from Monday. As you know, I met with Kirby, too. Hopefully for the last time."

"Yeah. I'm hoping the same. That shrink gives me the willies." Rene gave a mock shudder and decided to change the subject. "How was your date last night?"

Matt checked his watch. He needed to get to the grocery store.

Rene put a hand on Matt's arm. "Talk to me, Matt. Did you and Sarah have a nice time?"

Matt forced himself to stop and talk with his partner and friend. They had both been busy with individual assignments the last few days and had had little time to catch up. Rene had plied the little information he had from Matt over lunch the day before. "It was great."

"I'm glad I talked you into going to that dance class last week. It seems like things are really taking off for you two."

"Yeah. She's pretty amazing, Rene. We really enjoy just being together."

"She's a beautiful girl, Matt. Just don't forget how young she is, if you know what I mean."

Matt glared at Rene. "Man, your mind is in the gutter."

"Sorry. Just reminding you to go slow, my friend."

"I have only the best intentions, Rene. And she is a grown woman."

"I know. I guess I'm thinking of Patti and me when we first started dating. I was an idiot, but she straightened me out pretty quick one night. I think we have a better relationship now because she got me to slow things down then."

Matt was quiet a moment. He knew Rene meant well. "Thanks for caring, Rene. I'd better get going."

"Listen, have a good time this weekend."

"You, too. Take it easy."

As the two agents emerged in their vehicles from the Agency garage and went their separate ways, a figure watched from a car across the street. It pulled out into traffic and followed Matt.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

The weekend crowds had made his quick grocery store trip a lengthy endeavor. Then there was the tail he'd had to shake. He never did get a plate, or a good look at the driver, for that matter. He'd have to report it, and then get the grief for have no real intel on the incident.

Matt checked the car clock as he pulled up to the house on Maplewood Drive. Six forty-five. Only fifteen minutes late, and he had called Sarah when he had left his apartment. Matt knew he needed to relax. _I just want everything for tonight to be perfect._

He was halfway up the walk when Sarah came out of the house and locked the door.

"Hey, Sarah. Sorry I'm running late."

"Hi, Matt. Please don't worry about it. It gave me some time to check a few things—houseplants, that sort of thing." She smiled up at him in reassurance as he joined her by the door. He took the opportunity to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. She returned the greeting.

Matt helped her into the car before getting in himself. "I picked up a few things at the store for tomorrow."

"Great! I have a few things, too. There's probably enough for lunch after church on Sunday, too."

The conversation was light all the way through dinner. Matt told her what he could about his meeting with Phillip, and Sarah chatted about her progress on the Cold War intelligence exhibit.

"We're supposed to have a black tie affair when it opens in September. Do you think you'd like to come? I know my parents will probably opt out because they wouldn't want to be identified as being with me. I can't even use my real name."

Matt watched Sarah's face as she attempted to be nonchalant. He could see she was putting on a brave front. He took her hand. "I'd be honored to go."

"Would you really? Will it be a problem? We won't be on television or anything—you can keep a low profile." She grinned. "There may be dancing, too."

Matt grinned back. "Even better. We can finally waltz—or tango—at a real party. I'll make sure that Mrs. Beaman okays it, but it should be fine."

Sarah smiled happily and reached over to give Matt a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for dinner, Matt. It was delicious. You'll have to give me the recipe."

"It's a pretty easy one that my mom gave me. I'd be happy to share it. Would you like to pick out a DVD while I start the dishes?"

When Sarah joined Matt in the kitchen, he decided to try to finish their conversation. This exhibit opening was the first big event of her career and Lee and Amanda might not even go. He wondered if it was right to use Class C interrogation techniques on his girlfriend. _I guess if you're hoping she'll open up about something important._

"It seems like you and your parents are really close… I mean, closer than a lot of other people are with their parents."

Sarah grew thoughtful and slowly wiped the dish she was holding. "Yes, we are. My mom told me once that Daddy had never thought he'd have children of his own. He loves my brothers like his own, but I guess it's just not the same. Daddy was always trying to spoil me, and Mom was always trying to keep me from being spoiled. It was kind of funny, sometimes. Mom did indulge our time together, though. Sometimes I spent more time with him than with her. Daddy taught me all of my martial arts." Sarah put the dish down and took another. She sighed. "Despite all that time with Dad, I'm still close to my Mom, too. It was really helpful to her when I came to Georgetown about the same time Grandma died."

"But?"

Sarah hesitated. She did not like to share negative things about her family. She looked at Matt's face. He seemed to know she was bothered and was hoping she would share the reason. "I haven't talked with anyone, not even Mom and Daddy, about this…"

Matt dried his hands and went to take hers in his own. She looked down at his large hands holding her smaller ones. _He makes me feel safe._ "I really worry about my parents sometimes. I do my best not to, but I just can't help it."

Matt waited.

"I know they have tried to stay out of the field, but here they are going back into it again. They aren't as young as they used to be. Daddy used to spar with me all the time. It was almost a game we played, once I had learned most of the moves. We haven't done it in a few years. I'm sure he can still handle himself, but…"

Sarah looked up at Matt's face to see he was listening quietly. "I guess I envy you. You're going to be with them night and day."

"Oh." Matt was troubled. "Sarah, you need to spend time alone with your parents this week when they get back." He searched her face.

"If they're able to." Sarah looked down at their hands again.

"Of course you can. They'll need to eat. Make them dinner on Thursday." Matt released one of her hands and brought his free hand up to Sarah's face. He touched it gently. "I'm sorry that we're leaving you here—and I will do everything in my power to back them up so we all come home safely."

Sarah smiled up at him. "I'm sorry to burden you with all this. They are wonderful parents. I love them so much that I can't help worrying about them." She paused and Matt squeezed her hands in reassurance. "I know what happens in the field—even if everyone thinks I don't. I just needed to talk about it. I never get to share this stuff with anyone." She reached up to put her hand over his briefly before moving away to finish drying the dishes.

Matt remembered his conversation with Phillip. _You and Sarah are good for each other._ "You know, I started working out again yesterday. Maybe we could go for a run on Sunday afternoon. We could even try sparring a little."

Sarah looked Matt over and was quiet a minute. Self-conscious, he wondered at her hesitation.

Finally, she laughed nervously. "Umm, have you ever sparred with a girl?"

"Oh, you're afraid I'll be rough on you?"

"Maybe. You're pretty buff and I've barely got any muscles."

"Listen, I'm not planning to wrestle you." Matt blushed slightly at the implication. "I was just going to give you someone to practice on. Maybe you can take me out. Besides, sparring will help those muscles. That, and I can give you a few lifting exercises to try."

Sarah smiled to herself. "Maybe I can take you out." She grew a little more serious. "Maybe you could help me figure out how to do that knifehand strike properly—I don't want to break my hand next time."

"As long as you don't use it on me. I've seen you in action." They laughed together.

Matt had trouble focusing on the DVD. Sarah's nearness was enticing, but he felt uncomfortable, remembering his talk with Rene. She had snuggled up to him again, and he could not help wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

As the movie ended, Sarah turned to Matt. "You seem troubled this evening—I noticed it when you picked me up, and again during the movie." At Matt's expression, she finished quickly. "I've had a wonderful time, but you seem…unhappy…or something." She put her hand on his arm. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Matt sat quietly for a moment. He didn't want to tell Sarah what Rene had said, but he had been wondering if they should talk. He was worried that he might be moving too fast for her. First that kiss in her parents' kitchen. Then last night. He had had trouble going to sleep afterwards. His mind had kept reliving their evening. Even though they had known each other for almost two months, they had only officially dated for a week. He had been on dates before, even dating a few girls several times. But his heart had been in his work and he knew it wasn't right to keep leading them on.

Sarah was different. She was like the confidante he'd always longed for. He felt more than emotionally drawn to her—it was physical, too. He had never kissed anyone like that before. The intensity of the feelings that he had felt…

"I'm worried that I'm pushing you too much."

"I don't understand."

"Except for our lunches, we've only been alone together a few times. I'm worried that I've rushed things. Especially after last night." _It was so wonderful, though._

Sarah was dumbfounded. "But you've been the perfect gentleman."

"I'm afraid that I'm rushing things when we…kiss like we did last night."

Sarah shifted on the sofa so she could look into Matt's eyes. He avoided her gaze, looking at his lap instead.

She placed a hand on his cheek. "Most guys would have asked for more by now."

He searched her face and saw the look of affection in her eyes. _Why do I listen to all these people? Things just seem so right when we're together. _"It's been a long day. I guess I'm letting things get to me. I suppose I worry too much…"

"I love how things are with us, Matt. You're not rushing me."

Sarah leaned slightly towards Matt and let her fingers run through his hair. Suddenly he did not care that he had missed his hair cut. He closed his eyes and was pleasantly surprised when Sarah brought her lips to his. He put his arms around her and held her tightly to him even after they broke the kiss. All the stress of the day seemed to fade away as he relished the warmth of their embrace. "I'm so glad I picked your car that night."

Sarah sighed as she moved to rest her head again his chest. She put her arms around his waist and relaxed against him as he stroked her hair. "Me, too."

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

The constant motion of the ship was agony. Alexei could find no comfort in his bunk. Sergey had done his best to clean things and keep a bucket available, but the smell was always there. Clearly Alexei was not meant for ocean travel. At least not on this cargo ship.

"Try to sip this, Alexei. You need some fluids."

He tried to turn his head, but Sergey followed his mouth with the cup. Acquiescing, he took a small sip. "Thank you for taking care of me, Sergey."

"How could I face my sister if something happened to you?"

Gyorgi watched from the chair opposite. He had no patience with sick people and could not understand Sergey's benevolence. "Thankfully we dock in Istanbul in the morning. I can go find some clean bedding and get rid of this stink."

Sergey shot Gyorgi a look. "Perhaps you could pick up some soda for Alexei, too."

"Perhaps. Meanwhile, we should go to dinner soon."

At the mention of food, Sergey grabbed the bucket out of concern that Alexei would be sick. But he simply moaned and shut his eyes.

Turning back to Gyorgi, he hissed at him. "Gyorgi! Nyet! You are always treating me like an imbecile. You are the imbecile. Think before you speak. Go on. I will join you in a minute." He attempted to get Alexei to take another sip of water before he left to join Gyorgi.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Lee watched Amanda clear the dishes as he took another sip of coffee. "Why don't you leave those for now? What's the rush?"

"I don't know. I guess I just want to clean things up and get it over with." Amanda always felt antsy when she sat at the breakfast table too long. She no longer felt overwhelmed with fatigue. Her old energy was back, and she was eager to do something.

"Well, you ran on the treadmill this morning, made yourself breakfast, and sat down for maybe thirty minutes. We're on vacation. Let's enjoy the chance to take it easy. I'll clean the dishes in a little bit."

"I want to take a shower…"

Lee put his cup down. "Now, I would be happy to help you there."

"Oh Lee..."

Amanda looked at him. That dimpled grin always helped him get his way. She knew she should relax. She had taken the run in the hopes of working off some of her restless energy, but it hadn't really worked. She put the dishes by the sink, and then turned back towards Lee. "How about we go down to the water and take a walk?"

The dimpled grin faded a little.

"Of course we'll have to wash off the sand later…"

The dimpled grin was back. "Really?"

"Yeah." Amanda could not help but smile back. "Are you coming or not, Stetson?"

She did not have to ask again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Sarah watched the pastoral scenes of northern Virginia pass by her window as Matt guided the car along the country highway. She sighed quietly.

Matt reached for her hand. "You okay?"

"Oh, yes. I just love coming out here. Thanks for thinking of this, Matt."

"You thought of seeing the horses."

"But it was your idea to spend the day in the mountains. Are you sure you want to go riding?"

"It sounds perfect."

"Fred did seem happy that we were coming. The girls who normally exercise the horses couldn't come this week."

"Tell me about the horses."

"My dad insisted that they call my mom's horse Panda. It was my grandmother's and grandfather's nickname for my mom. He's black with a white blaze. My mom named Daddy's horse Pilgrim's Peach. He's a buckskin. I just call him Pilgrim. I don't think Peach suits him at all."

Matt laughed a little. "Why Pilgrim's Peach?"

"Daddy said it had something to do with the case Mom helped him solve when they first met." 

"I kind of like that idea. Pilgrim is a great name. Which one do you ride?"

"Daddy prefers I ride Panda—Mom doesn't ride him very much anyway. He thinks Pilgrim is too big for me—he can be a little hard to handle."

"I am not exactly an expert rider. I mostly rode at my friends' houses. My sisters always hogged our horses."

"He'll respect you because you're bigger. He's smart enough to figure out that you're strong enough to handle him." She sat up straight and peered out the window. "Our turn is coming up soon. Watch for the white house with the split rail fence on the right just after this curve. It's across from there—you'll turn left into the driveway."

Fred, who ran a boarding facility for several families, had a modest farm set several hundred yards off the main road. An old friend of Lee and Amanda's, Fred liked to keep a paternal eye on Sarah when she came out to the farm without her parents. He had Sarah and Matt practice riding the horses in the ring before they ventured onto the trail down to the creek.

Matt followed Sarah along the trail as it meandered through the trees. They could hear water tinkling over the rocks below. Birds sang above their heads and the sun filtered through the trees. Matt enjoyed watching it bring out the highlights in the braid that hung down Sarah's back. He knew the helmet was important, but he wished he could get a better view of her hair in that light. Occasionally she would look back at Matt and smile at him. Swaying only slightly with the horse, she sat well. "I can see you have had some practice, Sarah."

"Oh, anyone can ride a trail."

"I also meant in the ring. Fred didn't need to see you ride. He just wanted to see if I could handle Pilgrim."

"Well, I'm not like a lot of the girls around here. I couldn't compete to save my life. Daddy and Mom just wanted to be sure I wouldn't fall off. I was more interested in my running."

"Looks like you do a little more than stay on the horse. You hold yourself well in the saddle. I was kind of surprised you don't ride English."

"Daddy learned on a western saddle. I would imagine that's what you used in Texas…"

"Yeah. I was pretty relieved, actually." Matt laughed a little.

They rode on in silence, enjoying the quiet woods. Soon they were back at the stable.

"I hope you don't mind that we only rode an hour. I really hate getting saddle sore."

Matt smiled ruefully. His legs already felt an unfamiliar stiffness. "I do, too. Besides, this will give us time to poke around the area a little before we go back. I've never been out this way before."

"I should show you the cabin. I forgot to bring the key, but we can walk around it, and there's a nice little clearing where we can have a picnic."

A short time later they were back on the highway. Matt glanced in the rearview mirror. For an instant he thought he saw the car from the other night. _That's not possible._ He looked over at Sarah. She was watching the scenery out the window. Hoping she wouldn't be alarmed, he pressed on the accelerator and increased his speed a little at a time. When the car did not reappear in his mirror, he eased back off the gas. _Hopefully I was imagining things. We're ninety minutes from D.C. here. Don't be paranoid, Granger._

They nearly drove past the driveway, which was nearly hidden from the main road. Matt was surprised at the isolated location of the cabin until he spotted the surveillance cameras placed here and there around the property. "It looks like the perfect retreat for a spy."

Sarah laughed. "Well, that was Daddy's intention. He and Mom picked this place not too long after they were married. It was meant to be a getaway, and Daddy wanted it to be secure. It's hard to find, and he has the surveillance cameras… Leatherneck rigged a way to check the footage from home using some kind of secure internet connection. I guess it uses a satellite. I'm not sure how much all this involves Agency equipment…"

"Well, I won't ask any questions. It's a great place." They peeked in the windows. The two-bedroom cabin wasn't large, but it was comfortable, with a well-appointed kitchen.

"Do they come up here often?"

"Not as often as they'd like. You hungry?"

"I'm starved."

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

"I know I lost them. It is difficult to follow an agent, especially on these country roads. I could have been spotted." The Hispanic man let his voice rise as spoke into his cell phone. "I can wait for them in Arlington. They act like lovers. Perhaps he will spend the night." After a few more minutes, he ended the call and continued his drive back to D.C. in silence.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

The afternoon sun was no longer overhead, and the shadows were lengthening. Matt gazed out across the valley from their perch on the rock and sighed. "This has been a wonderful afternoon, Sarah." He wrapped his arm more tightly around her shoulders and kissed her hair. "This view is amazing, and it's so peaceful here. I really enjoyed sitting here with you and just talking about things."

"I'm so glad you like it. I wish I could come up here all the time." Sarah shifted uncomfortably. "And as much as I would like to stay here longer with you, it has been a long while since we stopped at that gas station. I need a restroom." She pulled away from Matt and looked at him apologetically before grabbing her boots to put them back on.

"I suppose good things can't last forever. We should probably start heading back towards D.C. Maybe we can stop at some diner along the way?"

"That would be nice."

Matt jumped down from the rock and reached up to help Sarah down. They gathered the remains of their lunch and headed to the car.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

"How was Sarah?"

"She's fine. Although she seemed to be in a hurry." Lee glanced over at Amanda as he slipped his phone in his pocket and took her hand again. They continued slowly down the beach.

"Do you suppose she was with Matt?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. Last time we talked, it sounded like they had a lot of plans."

"And?"

"I just hope things aren't moving along too fast. They just started dating a week ago."

"But they've known each other over two months. They're young. It's exciting to be in a new relationship."

"I know." Lee looked down at the sand as he walked.

Amanda watched him. She decided to change the subject. "What was that about Thursday night?"

"Sarah offered to make us dinner when we got home. Just the three of us." Lee smiled a little.

"That sounds nice." Amanda smiled her own knowing smile, but didn't say anything. Lee always grew jealous when Sarah had a boyfriend. Eventually he got used to the idea.

"Yeah. Listen, I think Matt should come to the house Friday to brief us on the trip. It may take several hours—we'd be more comfortable there and it will be private. Besides, I want to start distancing ourselves from the office, if we are going to 'retire.' Even if we are still unofficially with the Agency."

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay, that's it on the shop talk, I promise."

Amanda leaned her head on Lee's shoulder and squeezed his hand. He brushed his lips across her hair and they continued their walk.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Sarah put her phone back down on the table by the gazebo and came back to the mat where they were practicing. "I'm sorry. My dad likes to check in with me. Where were we?"

"Let's see. I think you were about ready to flip me and pin me."

"Ha ha. Can we practice the knifehand a couple more times?"

Matt smiled ruefully. Sarah was getting the hang of the move. He grabbed a cushion off the chair. "As long as you hit this, instead of my arm."

Sarah worked on the knifehand move a few more minutes, and then sparred with Matt again. She had been able to do little more than attempt her moves, as he effectively blocked her every time. She grew frustrated. "Can't you take it easy on me? You've had more practice."

"You won't learn if I don't react seriously." Matt was learning about Sarah's stubborn side. He decided to make it work to her advantage.

Sarah stared at Matt, her face taking on a determined look. Matt was struck by her resemblance to Lee at that moment. They began their moves again. As they sparred, Matt worked his way around behind Sarah. She was waiting for him. Before he knew what was happening, she had thrown him off balance and managed to land him on the mat. She stood back and looked at him uncertainly as he got up.

He offered her a high five. "Nice one."

"Are you okay?"

"Sure. I'm glad we used the mat, though."

"That seemed incredibly awkward. I don't see how these girls can flip a guy in the movies. They must fake it. You just kind of fell over."

"I'm a lot heavier than you. If we practiced enough, you could probably flip me." Matt rubbed his back a little. "I think I'd rather go for a run now, though."

"If you don't mind driving somewhere, I thought we could go on my favorite trail at Rock Creek Park."

"Oh, I love it there."

Sarah was animated. "That's great! Do we need to stop by your place to get anything?"

"Nah, I can run in this."

Matt was surprised at Sarah's pace. That one day a couple of months ago, when he'd followed her across the Georgetown campus, she had not run this fast—perhaps because she had not wanted to draw attention to herself. Today, she was not slowing down. As the path would narrow, he would let her go ahead of him. Not that he minded the view. Her ponytail flipped around as she ran, and her running shorts showed off her long legs. He found his eyes wandering to the shorts themselves, and then forced himself to concentrate on running once again. Neither one spoke as they covered the five mile route Sarah had planned. It meandered through the woods, crossing the creek twice. They walked an additional half mile just to catch their breaths and cool down.

"I haven't run that hill before."

"I love that part. It feels so good to get to the top."

"I have a feeling you won races when you competed."

Sarah looked at Matt sheepishly. "Maybe a few."

"You can still keep quite a pace."

"I love running as fast as I can. I hope you weren't thinking of a light jog."

"Oh no. It might have been a little faster than my usual run, but it's good for me." They had reached Matt's car. He stopped to look at what he thought was someone watching them by the trees to their west, but shook his head when he realized no one was there. He fished his key out of the knife sheath that was strapped to his waist under his running shorts. It was bit cumbersome to carry his knife, but he did not want to go unarmed, especially in somewhat isolated places. He had rigged a way to keep his car key secure in the sheath, and if he needed it, his sidearm was locked up in a safe hidden under his seat.

"If you aren't too tired, we could grab some dinner."

"I'd love to."

"I just need to take a quick shower at my apartment. Do you mind?" Matt did want a shower, but he also determined that if they were being followed, and he could not shake the tail, he would at least be leading the tail to his place, not Sarah's.

"Not at all. It's easy to stop on the way. I could order something to be delivered while you're in the shower."

Matt did not see another tail, either on the way to his apartment or on the way to Maplewood Drive, so he did not say anything to Sarah. When they reached her house, Matt went to the den so she could get her shower while they waited for the Chinese food to arrive. Before going upstairs, Sarah watched him look at the framed photographs on the bookcases. "Feel free to look at the photo albums on the lower shelves. It might be amusing for you."

Sarah came back down a little while later. Her hair was still wet and she was barefoot, but she was wearing a fresh t-shirt and shorts. She curled up on the couch beside Matt, who was looking at the albums. "No food, yet?"

"Nope." He looked up at her for a moment before looking back at the album. "You were a beautiful young girl. No surprise there, though."

"Oh Matt, you can't mean that. Didn't you see me with braces? What about those crazy braids?"

"You were cute. And I love it when you wear your hair in a braid, like you did yesterday." He looked up at her again and gave her a kiss. _That scent of roses again._ "Mmm. You smell nice." He went back to the book. "I love the photos of you with your brothers. It looks like everyone doted on you when you were little."

"Yeah. I said I was spoiled—well, at least my dad and brothers tried to spoil me. Mom and Grandma had enough sense to keep things under control."

Matt stared at one photo in particular that caught his eye. Sarah was perhaps sixteen years old, and he could see that her slim figure had only filled out a little since then. Wearing a big grin, Lee was beside her with his arm around her shoulders. Sarah stood proudly in her track uniform, two medals hanging from her neck. Noting that she was just as beautiful then, he wondered what would have happened between them if they had met at the time. He had been a gangly teen—not filling out until he was nearly twenty.

Sarah craned her neck so she could see what Matt was staring at. "Oh, the regional championships for track. We had a great season my junior year. I went on to state in the two-mile. Those are for the mile and two-mile. Daddy was pretty tickled."

"How did you do at state?"

"Well, I didn't place, but I almost did. I got sick the week before and just wasn't feeling well. I went to state in cross country that same school year, but didn't place there either. Still, it was fun to have the experience."

"I knew you were fast. I should be honest. You had me moving today." Matt thought for a moment. "You know, I've been wondering. You're still twenty-three, right?"

"Yes, my birthday is in January. I was actually due right after my parents' one-year anniversary, but I came a few weeks early."

"And your masters' program was two years?"

Sarah could see where this was going. "I see you've done the math. I skipped a grade in elementary school. Second grade was too easy, so the teacher recommended I move up."

"I also knew you were smart, too."

Sarah blushed a little.

"And cute. I love it when you do that." He leaned towards her and kissed her.

She sat back. "Do what?" She wasn't used to Matt's playful side. He was usually more serious.

"Blush."

Matt put the album aside, moved closer to Sarah and kissed her again. She decided she liked this playful side of him. Her arms went about his neck as he placed one hand on her back and another on her bare leg. He let it wander along her soft skin as they continued the kiss.

Just then the doorbell rang.

Matt reluctantly pulled away and ran his hand through his hair. "That's the food. I'll get it." He pulled out his wallet and went to the door. Sarah took a breath to steady herself and went to get the table ready.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

"Quit lecturing me. At least I was able to follow them on their run. Listen, he almost saw me today. He suspects nothing, but I was in his line of sight. I need to back off. We should target the girl and keep track of his partner. They think we believe he is dead. Yes, I'm aware that they could be playing dumb. I am being careful…" The man sighed as he listened to the voice on the phone. "I know! It's all about sending a message and making things right with el cabecilla once again. There are still five of us. We can do this."

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Sergey looked out the window of the train at the Azerbaijani landscape, and then back at Alexei. Gyorgi slouched in his seat, dozing. "We are almost to the Caspian Sea, Alexei. Are you ready for another boat ride?"

"The pills Gyorgi bought for me in Istanbul helped when we crossed the Black Sea. I will be okay."

"Only another week before we arrive in Atyrau. Then we will see if our friends are happy with us."

"They will be, Sergey. Get some sleep. Who knows what it will be like on the ship?"

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Matt began packing up the equipment with Amanda's help as Lee gathered his notes. "You've done a thorough job, Granger. I think our IDs and covers will be quite believable. I can tell Jamie and Phillip probably went overboard with you." He smiled in commiseration. "There's enough information and equipment here to set up a field office. The culture notes were a nice touch. I can imagine where you got that information."

"Thank you, Sir." Matt colored a little and kept his head down as he finished packing up the last of the equipment. Amanda looked at him sideways before glancing at Lee and frowning.

Lee noticed the look and took pity on Matt. "I don't mind if you asked Sarah to do a little research. Just as long as she is using your Agency computer and not hers."

"We took that precaution. She was a big help, actually."

"Jamie tells me that you're coming on Sunday. It will be nice to have you there." Amanda smiled at Matt and rested her hand on his shoulder briefly. "I guess Sarah introduced you to everyone a couple of weeks ago?"

"Yeah. It was great." Matt smiled at her.

"Well, Sarah should be here soon. Thank you for coming here for the meeting. I feel quite prepared for our assignment."

"It was my pleasure. I agree with Lee. It's nice to meet away from the office without all the interruptions."

Matt picked up his laptop bag, and then stopped. "Oh, I have a question. Lee, Amanda—do you know a Cheryl Collins? She goes to my church and she met Sarah there last week. My clearance did not show any connections to the Agency, and Jamie could not find any either. Yet, she claims to know you both—and she remembers Sarah as a baby."

All during Matt's explanation, Lee and Amanda had exchanged glances. "Does she know you're Agency?"

"No. Sarah wasn't going to give her last name, but I thought Cheryl was a low risk, so I didn't stop Sarah from giving her full name." Matt's face was troubled. He wondered why Lee and Amanda had not allayed his concerns.

"Well, she was very helpful to me years ago. She was a member of my 'family.' She knew Amanda, and she met Sarah a few times when Sarah was very young."

"We haven't been in touch for some time. Lee was worried about some embassy connections she had made. Nothing for certain. He couldn't justify putting anything on her record."

"Her association with the Agency is classified at a very high level. Not even Jamie has access to the records."

Amanda looked at Lee, then back at Matt. "Please don't be concerned, Matt. Just be cautious, and we'll tell Sarah to do the same. Most likely she never did anything wrong. I remember her as being a very kind person."

"She is. I've helped her around her house, and she kind of mothers me."

"Well, she doesn't know you're Agency. Just keep your ears open, and report anything to Francine." Amanda put a hand on Matt's shoulder briefly to reassure him.

Matt was just putting his computer in his Mazda when Sarah drove up. He locked the car and went to get her door for her. 

"Hi." He reached out a hand to help her from the Corolla.

She kissed him on the cheek and noted that he returned the gesture more quickly than usual. Matt grabbed the grocery bag out of the backseat while Sarah gathered her purse and briefcase.

Sarah saw him glance at the house. "You must have figured out Daddy is probably watching us. Please try to ignore him. I've given up talking with him about it. He means well." She smiled encouragingly at Matt. "Does he know you're staying for dinner at my apartment?"

"I told them." They walked up the driveway together and climbed the stairs to Sarah's door. They would use her apartment tonight, since Lee and Amanda were home.

Once they were inside and rid of their burdens, Matt took Sarah's hand, drew her into an embrace, and kissed her more thoroughly.

Sarah sighed a little. "I'm sorry if my father makes you feel self-conscious."

"Oh, he's not that bad. Besides, I can't kiss you like that out on the street." He smiled down at her. "I couldn't wait for you to get here. It was strange being at your parents' house without you."

Sarah smiled back at him. "I've been looking forward to this all day." She pulled away and picked up a grocery bag. "Are you hungry? I hope you don't mind if I heat up some of the casserole from last night. It keeps nicely and I made enough for our dinner tonight."

"That was a great idea." Matt hoped they would continue this little tradition of cooking for one another after he returned. "Are you interested going to a movie? I've been wanting to see _Thor_ before it left theatres—it's playing in Falls Church…"

"Okay, if you want to. I don't know a lot about it."

"Really? I'm surprised you haven't been wanting to see it. My sisters say the guy is a hunk."

"Maybe. I've seen the trailers. He doesn't hold a candle to you." Before he could protest, Sarah gave Matt a wink and disappeared into her bedroom.

He stared after her.

After Sarah had changed from her suit and heels into a skirt and blouse, she turned to the kitchen and her dinner preparations.

Matt leaned up against a counter. "I thought of a way we could keep in touch."

Sarah looked at him. "Really?"

"I'll be on a satellite phone, but we don't want anything unusual to show up on your regular phone, so…" He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to Sarah.

"What's this?"

"It's just another phone—but it's one of those pay-as-you-go phones. I've already bought enough minutes to cover several international calls and a few months usage. I programmed the numbers for my satellite phone and your parents' satellite phones. Only call those numbers with it. The GPS chip has been removed. No one can identify the phone with you, as long as you don't let anyone know you have it." He watched as Sarah examined it. "Don't keep it with your regular phone. With the time difference, I'll probably have to call you early in the evening, say about six or seven o'clock. If I'm not doing surveillance or something, I should be able to talk with you then."

Sarah quickly looked down as she put the phone in her pocket. "I didn't expect to be able to talk with you."

"We can't talk for too long. We can't email. But, we can text—although I may not always be able to answer. Be careful not to say anything that identifies who you are, where you are, or who I am. Keep the information vague. We can sort of use our own code as we go."

Sarah stood there quietly for a moment.

Matt stepped up to her and tipped her chin as he bent his head to see her face better. Her eyes were glistening. "Hey. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I love that you got me the phone. It really means a lot to me, Matt."

Matt pulled her to him. He stroked her hair with one hand and rested the other on her back. She relaxed, breathing in the scent of his cologne and memorizing the feel of his arms around her.

"I'm going to miss you, Sarah."

Sarah kissed his chest and leaned her cheek against him. She couldn't say the words, but he understood.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Matt checked his watch, which he had switched to Almaty time after leaving Frankfurt. It was almost time to land. He stared out the window. Before sunset, the Kazakh steppe had appeared barren. Now he could make out the vague outline of moonlit mountains and the lights of the city as they circled around to their landing approach.

He looked across the aisle as Lee gently shook Amanda to wake her. She lifted her head from his shoulder just as the flight attendant made the landing announcement. He thought back to their departure from D.C. over twenty hours earlier.

Sarah had been quiet. She had taken the day off and come to his apartment to help him pack. Since most of the work had been done the night before, they finished quickly. Neither one had felt like doing much more than sitting on the couch together, just holding one another and talking. They went through the motions of having lunch. Finally, Sarah seemed to shake her doldrums.

"This is terrible. We're moping around, when we should have a happy goodbye to remember."

They played a few rounds of cards, and Sarah insisted that Matt pack the deck in his carry-on. "Trust me, you'll be glad for the diversion. My parents will play with you or you can play solitaire." While Matt was finding a spot for the cards in his carry-on bag, Sarah spoke again. "You know, I've been thinking a lot about what the pastor said in church yesterday."

"Oh?"

"I've prayed before, but not really the way the pastor was talking about. I wish I had thought about it when Mom was taken hostage. He was saying that when we feel panic or worry to just stop and pray. I guess that seems so obvious, but I have to admit I haven't ever thought that way before."

"You have to practice thinking that way—even then, I forget to pray sometimes. I can let worry get the best of me. Sarah, I know you've had a hard time dealing with being the one to stay home, wondering what we'll be doing…"

"The pastor's sermon really helped. I need to make sure I don't keep having pity parties."

Matt stepped over to Sarah and took her in his arms. "And don't forget to pray, right?" He leaned back to he could look in her face.

She smiled up at him. "Right."

Finally, it was time to meet Lee and Amanda at the house so Sarah could take them all to the airport. Lee drove Amanda's SUV. Sarah and Matt sat in the backseat together, his arm resting on her shoulders. They stayed there and kissed when Lee and Amanda got out at the terminal.

"You'd better go. This is nice, but I have those kisses at your apartment to remember, too. I should hug my parents goodbye."

Matt smiled, and then grew serious. He looked into her eyes one last time before getting out of the car.

In the aircraft approaching what used to be the capital city of Kazakhstan, Matt watched the lights of Almaty as they grew nearer. He closed his eyes and envisioned Sarah's face before him. He had wanted to remember her beautiful eyes most of all. She would probably be shocked at his appearance now. Sarah had complained about his unshaven face on Sunday, but she had not seen the new hairstyle he had adopted in the men's room at the Frankfurt airport. His beard was even longer now. He pulled the sunglasses from his pocket and put them on. _No more daydreaming, Granger. It's time to become an agent again._

Amanda glanced over at Matt, and then whispered in Lee's ear. "It's going to take me a while to get used to this thug look. I can't believe Jamie thought of it."

Lee glanced back, then over at Amanda. "It's a great disguise. It looks like Matt is ready for this. Are you?"

Amanda patted his arm and nodded.

Customs went smoothly, but all three were on edge as they were forced to separate and move in different lines. Matt kept his sunglasses on the entire time, except for when he was speaking to the agent. He felt ridiculous wearing the sunglasses in the middle of the night, inside the building. It took some time to get their luggage, but they were finally able to meet with their local contact at two o'clock. Lee greeted him enthusiastically with a handshake while Amanda and Matt stood by wearily.

"Arman! It has been years, my friend."

"Lee! So good to see you." He turned to Amanda. "It is my pleasure to welcome you to our country once again, Amanda."

Amanda forced herself to smile cheerfully. She extended her hand and nodded her head. "It is so good to see you again, Arman. We so appreciate your willingness to help us."

"It is always my pleasure to help the infamous Scarecrow—and the woman who tamed him."

Amanda ducked her head a little. "That was many years ago."

Lee put his hand in the small of Amanda's back. "Amanda is a modest person. She is my right arm, as the saying goes."

Arman was uncertain at Matt's appearance as he moved to greet him.

"Arman, don't worry. He isn't Russian. This is our American bodyguard." Lee smiled knowingly at Arman as he reached out for Matt's hand.

Matt took off his glasses. "Pleased to meet you, sir."

At Matt's polite demeanor, Arman relaxed. "Ah, he is just what you call an all-American boy under those glasses and whiskers. More polite than a certain young agent I met thirty years ago."

Lee cleared his throat. "Perhaps we should get to your car."

"It is right at the curb. I have friends—they let me park the car for a few moments there." Arman picked up two of the suitcases and headed to his vehicle.

Amanda was surprised at its newness. "I am impressed, Arman."

Arman smiled bashfully. "Things have improved here in the last several years. You won't see quite as many of the tin cans as you once would have. The old Lada was a reliable vehicle, but oh so ugly compared to my Mercedes. There are a few Lada drivers out there who still will stop and act as a taxi if needed, but they are a vanishing breed."

They pulled away from the curb and Lee joined in on the conversation. "I can remember jumping in one Lada 'taxi' that had no seat cushions, no handle on the stick shift, and a jerry-rigged steering wheel. But, I got where I needed to go in no time. Of course, we drove on the opposite side of the road part of the way." Lee laughed at the recollection.

Amanda's eyes widened and she wrapped her arms around her purse. Lee didn't miss her reaction. He whispered in her ear. "Don't worry. Arman is a sensible driver."

Amanda smiled uncertainly while Matt fought to keep his eyes open. From his place in the front seat, he tried to track their route, but he was having difficulty. The airport was quite a distance from their hotel. As they entered the center of the city, he noticed an increase in activity, despite the lateness of the hour on a Tuesday night—or rather early Wednesday morning. The ad posters on the bus stops and the shops reminded him of Europe. Apparently the oil industry had changed life in Almaty, at least for those who frequented downtown.

Arman explained that their hotel was new and relatively posh compared to what had been available even a few years before. Matt tried to be polite, but he was grateful to finally be alone in his room. He sent a quick text to Sarah, brushed his teeth and stripped off his outer clothing before laying down on the bed. He was too tired to notice the upscale décor.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Sarah hurried to the Metro stop. She had worked later than usual. Christina would be waiting for her at the gym. As she jumped onto the train just before the doors closed, she caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of her eye. Someone had been following her. Through the windows of the car, she saw the man on the platform come to a stop and clench his fists in frustration.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Sunlight streamed in under the curtains of the hotel room, eventually waking Amanda from her dreamless sleep. Lee lay with arm draped across her. He did not awaken as she carefully removed his arm, got up stiffly, and headed to the bathroom. She was fiddling with the valve, trying to shut off the water, when Lee poked his head around the shower curtain.

"Good morning, beautiful."

Amanda jumped at the sudden intrusion. "Oh Lee. I don't know how you can still get away with that, after all these years." She frowned a little at the unfamiliar bathroom fixture. "Could you please help me with this?"

Lee turned off the water and handed Amanda her towel. As she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in the towel, she looked up at him and chuckled. He was waiting there expectantly. "I'm sorry. I didn't say good morning to you." She reached up to kiss him.

He kissed her back, letting one hand wander inside the towel. "You were out like a light last night."

"I don't know where you got that energy from. Matt and I were swaying on our feet, and you were happily chatting with Arman."

"I guess I had a second wind or something. I'm kind of excited to be in the field again." He kissed Amanda again and pulled away. "Meanwhile, I had better get in the shower. I ordered room service and told Matt to do the same. We're all meeting Arman in the lobby in a little over an hour."

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Matt sat near the doors, his phone in his hand. Rene's text reply had not been what he had hoped for. No information on the cartel members. No arrests. Matt texted him back. "Please shadow Sarah. They probably saw her with me."

He read Sarah's text message one more time while he kept an eye on the activities in the lobby. As he had coached her, it was short and to the point. "Working late this week. So glad you're safe. Miss you." Hoping it would reach her before she went to bed, he sent his reply, and then put his phone away, rising to join Lee and Amanda when they emerged from the elevators.

"Good morning, Matt. Did you sleep well?" Amanda hung onto Lee's arm as part of her cover.

"Yes, Ma'am." Matt was artificially formal with her.

Lee gestured to the door with his free hand. "Our ride is waiting outside. Come, darling."

Matt tried not to smile at their old-fashioned affectations. _I guess it's worked in the past. _Playing the part of the dutiful bodyguard, he made sure his scan of their surroundings was obvious as they emerged from the hotel.

Lee was all business as Arman pulled out into traffic. "You all remember the plan. After we do a little sightseeing, we're heading to the neighborhood where our Kazakh 'friends' live. We have a couple of days to try to find out more about them. Various relatives run a restaurant, a couple of shops… I'm hoping we'll spot one or two of the group members here. I wish we had more time to work our covers, but perhaps one of us can become friendly with a family member—you know, the confused tourist, needing help, making friends. Arman, you're to drop us off, then tail us. You can 'conveniently' step up to help if we need you."

Lee looked at Amanda, and then reached to the front seat to touch Matt's shoulder. "Besetti and Cartwright are at the Caspian Sea with the container, ready to sail. We only have a couple of days before we need to leave for Atyrau."

Matt turned to speak to Lee. "Did you hear anything about them joining up with us?"

"I told Francine it would blow our covers. How do we explain two additional bodyguards for one couple in a relatively safe country? One bodyguard is barely workable."

"Maybe we can meet with them covertly, and they can keep an eye on us somehow…"

"Maybe. For now, we are planning to keep our distance from them in Atyrau. That should be interesting, given it is not a large town."

The little group toured the city before heading to the target neighborhood. Amanda never failed to be impressed with the towering Tien Shan mountains. A spur of the Himalayas, they rose high above the city to the southeast. She took a photo of Matt with the mountains in the background so he could show it to Sarah.

"At least you took off your sunglasses. Maybe she won't notice your hair."

"She hates the whiskers."

"Oh, well. They don't show up too much."

They drove to Panfilov Park, where they walked around Zenkov Cathedral and stepped inside briefly. He bought a small framed print of the cathedral for Sarah at the gift shop. The tall wooden building, with its bright yellow paint, ornate craftsmanship, and onion domes, dominated the park. Trees lined the pathways as they strolled on to the memorial of Panfilov's Twenty-Eight Guardsman. Matt was intrigued with the immense sculpture of the soldiers moving together as one. He turned to Lee and Amanda.

"Sarah told me about this. It was a group of Kyrgyz and Kazakh soldiers who helped to defend Moscow against the Nazis during World War II." He spoke quietly, as Arman wandered away from them. "Although she said the story was exaggerated. The battle took many more men."

Lee gestured to the imposing structure stretching across the park behind them. Offices sat upon arches that towered above them, nearly dwarfing a museum housed in a relatively small wooden structure. "As you can see from these former Soviet military offices, the Russians and her former republics are fond of showing off their might—and of telling good stories. But as an Army man, I'm sure you've heard your share."

"From what I've heard, you both have some of your own experiences..."

Lee only raised his eyebrows and looked back at the structure before placing his hand in the small of Amanda's back. "Let's move along. I hate standing in the shadow of this thing. Brings back some unpleasant memories."

Amanda laughed softly at the irony of Lee's statement as Matt followed them to where Arman was waiting. They went back to the car and drove to a neighborhood near the Green Bazaar. Along the way, they passed Soviet-era apartment structures. Matt studied the buildings. Many of them had balconies, each of which displayed the unique personality of the apartment's occupants.

Arman noticed Matt's interest. "After the Soviet era, Kazakh families were allowed to make the apartments their own. They added windows and enclosures to create sunrooms on the balconies. Many purchased washing machines and hooked them up to the sinks in their bathrooms. It seems a very primitive life to you Americans, but to the Kazakhs, it is progress. Personally, I am grateful to be in a new building. We may even get a dryer soon."

Matt stood near the entrance of each business as Amanda pretended to lead a supposedly reluctant husband on a shopping trip. Shops faced onto tree-lined streets, where the occasional street vendor offered fresh watermelon, cucumbers, early apples, and other local produce. They stopped for a late lunch in a small restaurant reminiscent of a family-owned Asian restaurant in the United States. The traditional Kazakh fare consisted of noodle dishes made with meat and vegetables and was served with warm soda. Matt was grateful for his experiences in other countries where ice was not readily available. The waiter had insisted that the meat was beef, but Matt wondered if it was horse meat. He had spent the meal trying to identify the young woman who was cleaning tables and running the register. She looked familiar. She had greeted them in a friendly way and smiled again at them each time she came near their table.

Matt whispered to Amanda. "Does she look familiar to you?"

"You noticed her, too? I think she's Popovich's sister—she was in a couple of the photos Jamie found. If we're right, her name would be Yana."

Lee overheard the remark and shook his head slightly at them. He went to pay the bill.

At Lee's signal, all four met at Arman's car, parked several blocks away. "If that is Yana Popovich, I don't want to make a move, yet. She seems comfortable now. If we go back again tomorrow, she will be even more friendly and perhaps let her guard down with us. Let's go to the Green Bazaar. See if we're followed, or if we can spot anyone else from the photographs Jamie sent us."

Matt was reminded of his experiences in Afghanistan as he ambled after Lee and Amanda in the Green Bazaar. A large complex of tents and permanent structures near the city's famous chocolate factory, it was located on a traditional site of commerce for the ancient silk route that snaked from China to the Middle East. The modern fair's stalls offered a mixture of practical items and native crafts. They passed by the butcher's market, where the heat of the afternoon had brought flies to the warm meat. Few buyers occupied the tent structure, which still held various types of flesh, such as horse meat and beef, as well as cuts of liver and other internal organs. The noxious smell had them all rushing to the fresh air of the open stalls.

Stopping at one of the merchandise-laden displays, Amanda made Lee try on a traditional hat and robe of the male nobility, the aiyr kalpak and shapan, while she modeled a vest elaborately embroidered with beads and silk thread. They haggled over prices with the vendor. At some point during the bargaining Amanda managed to talk the seller into including similar hats for Jamie, Phillip, and Matt's father, a purse for his mother, and a traditional fur hat for Matt.

Matt tried to protest, but Amanda wouldn't hear of it. "It may be hot at the moment, but you'll be glad to have it when you're on surveillance in January."

"You have a good point. I can pose as a Russian operative, too."

Amanda wasn't sure if Matt was teasing her until he laughed. She gave him a motherly look and laughed, too. She leaned in conspiratorially. "I can't believe it. I've been trying to buy Lee a shapan since we first visited here years ago."

They took their purchases with them as they continued down the narrow walk towards the porcelain exhibits. There Amanda bought small, traditionally crafted dishes for Sarah, Amy, and Jennifer.

Matt was weary. He was ready to give up. It was hot, and he was exhausted from the lack of sleep he'd had over the last few days. He had removed his suit jacket and thrown it over his shoulder. The loud techno music was grating on his nerves as he watched for Amanda and Lee to emerge from the building which held the restrooms. Every few minutes a bus would pull up to the stop near him, sending a cloud of exhaust in its wake.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted her again. The girl from the restaurant was watching him. He had seen her once earlier in the open stalls, while Lee and Amanda had been trying on their clothing. After choosing a vest similar to Amanda's for Sarah, he had selected an embroidered purse for her and two more for his sisters, pretending to ignore the young woman while he bargained for the final price.

He cursed to himself. The girl had seen him notice her and was coming near. _Oh, why me? Why not Amanda? Just stick to your cover, Granger. She seems like a nice girl. She can't be interested in a thug from the U.S.—you hope._ He remembered being burned by a supposedly fresh-faced girl while on assignment in the Netherlands.

Soon she was by his side. Attractive beneath her somewhat heavy makeup, her blonde hair was cut short and teased in the back, making her look more European than Kazakh. Taller than the native Kazakh women, she had easily stood out in the crowd. She touched his elbow. "I saw you at the restaurant. You are American, nyet?" Her accent was thick.

"Yes." Matt did not look in her face, but stared at the doors, willing Lee and Amanda to come out. He thought he could see them watching him from inside the building. _Great, I'm on my own, here._

"What brings you to Almaty?"

Finally he turned to her. She was watching his face, trying to see beyond his sunglasses. He raised them up and looked into her eyes to better gauge her reactions, but he missed the initial effect the gesture had had on her.

"I go where I am asked. My employers had business here."

The girl seemed a little unnerved by the intensity of Matt's gaze. She swallowed visibly before responding. "I would guess the oil industry. Everyone from America comes here for that."

"Yes." Another bus pulled up near Matt, bringing a fresh blast of warm exhaust.

The girl suddenly grew bold. "Oh, that's my bus coming. My name is Yana. Come to our restaurant tomorrow. On Thursdays we make fresh monti. It is delicious. You will like it."

Matt stared after her as she ran to the bus and jumped aboard. _Great, she's flirting with me._

Matt gave up waiting for Lee and Amanda to come to him. He knew Arman probably had suggested an alternative exit, in case someone had seen his interaction with Yana. As he entered the building, they were watching him, as he had expected. Amanda gave him an encouraging smile, while Lee ignored him. Unsure what to make of their reactions, he followed them as Arman led them on a serpentine route to the car.

Amanda barely waited until the car left the parking lot before grilling Matt about his encounter. "So it is Yana. That went great, Matt. It looked like you kept your cover perfectly. We will need to give you a wire and bring along some of our equipment so we can monitor you."

"Don't you intend to come to the restaurant, too?"

"She waited to talk with you until you were alone. Clearly we slow things down."

"What do you suppose she means by being so friendly? I thought people here formed friendships carefully."

"The younger people are more relaxed. But it's true. She has no way of knowing you. One would think she'd be cautious." Amanda turned to Lee, who had said nothing since they had left the Green Bazaar.

His irritation was obvious once he did speak. "She's obviously coming on to him and I don't like it. Amanda, I see no reason why we can't all go. We can leave Matt in the restaurant on the pretense of doing some shopping. This could be a set up. He wears a wire, and a GPS chip. I'm not trusting them to let him keep his phone if something happens."

Matt noticed that Lee directed his remarks to Amanda and not to him. But he was glad to hear Lee's take on the situation. He knew Amanda was usually better at reading people, but he did not want to be alone with the girl. Not only was he thinking of Sarah, but he was a bit concerned about that talk of "something happening."

Amanda turned back to him. "This is our chance, Matt. Give her reason to hope. Sometimes the women here are looking for an easy way to get to the U.S.—or perhaps she may be trying to separate you from us. It's risky, but this may our only chance."

Lee finally looked at Matt. "We have to play this right. Time may be of the essence once the arms arrive in Atyrau."

Matt felt his skin crawl as he thought of flirting with the woman. "I think you should know I'm not happy about this."

Lee was taken aback at this uncharacteristic protest. "Why?"

"It's not that I don't want to follow orders. I just don't like doing this to Sarah."

Lee snorted. "You didn't seem to hesitate to come on to Yana at the market."

Matt bristled at the remark. "How did I come on to her? I barely spoke with her."

Amanda tried to put a hand on Matt's shoulder, but he shrugged it off. She succeeded in keeping her hand on Lee's arm. "I don't think you realize how you looked when you spoke with her, Matt. I know you didn't intend anything."

"What she's trying to say is that you looked 'hot' out there, and Yana seemed taken with you."

It was Matt's turn to snort. "I did look hot. I was sweating, the bus exhaust smelled foul, and the music was irritating." He glowered and turned to the window.

Matt's comment was enough to break the tension in the car. Arman started to laugh, and Lee and Amanda joined in. Matt finally turned back to them and spoke. "Look, I know what you meant. I have to tell you that I hate it when people say things like that. I'm trying to look menacing, and you tell me I look 'hot.'" Matt frowned.

Lee relented and smiled at him, trying to encourage him to relax. "Whatever you looked like, it worked. I'm sorry, but you're the one who will talk to Yana." His smile faded into a grimace. "Let's just hope she doesn't lead you into a peacock dance."

"What? What's a peacock dance?" Matt didn't like the sound of it.

"Never mind, Matt. Lee, you're getting carried away. It can't possibly go that far." She frowned at Lee.

He tried to ignore her, but could not. Once his eyes met hers, his expression became businesslike. "We just need to establish who the players are in this group and see if we can figure out what they are doing."

Arman spoke up. "Matt, if it is of any comfort, she looks like a normal Kazakh-Russian girl. They usually are not, how you do you say this, uh, loose. She will flirt with you, and nothing more. You are expected to make the first move."

Matt relaxed again. He couldn't wait until this assignment was over.

They had reached the restaurant they had chosen for dinner. As Amanda followed Arman inside the open air café, Lee held Matt back for a moment. "I shouldn't have been ticked at your behavior earlier. I'm sorry I misjudged you, Matt. I should have known better."

"I have no intention of betraying your daughter's trust—or yours."

"I know that, and I was being hot-headed. Please forgive me."

"Apology accepted." Matt nodded at Amanda. "I think someone is waiting to talk with you. I'll meet you inside."

Lee walked up to Amanda, who put her arm around Lee and smiled up at him. "I see you two made up. Still my hot-headed Scarecrow."

"Yeah. I was wrong, and I knew it all along. I don't know what came over me."

Amanda smiled knowingly. "You do, too. You're jealous."

"Yeah, I guess I am. There's something between those two that I've never seen Sarah have before. This might be it, and it scares me." A sudden thought came to Lee. "God, Amanda, what if something happens to Matt tomorrow?"

"Don't think that way. We'll watch out for him, just like we've always watched out for each other."

Lee badly wanted to kiss Amanda just then, but he knew it would be unseemly to the Kazakhs around them. He gave her a squeeze instead and guided her into the restaurant.


	8. Chapter 8

Rene pulled up to the curb just down the street from 4247 Maplewood. He was later than he intended, so it didn't take long for Sarah to come out to her car and leave for the Metro station. Wearing a baseball cap pulled low over his sunglasses, he had packed his suit in a bag. _No need to attract further attention if it is those cartel thugs and they recognize me. _He followed at quite a distance, hoping that he would notice if anyone else tried to follow her as well, but he saw no one. He parked his car and hustled to the platform, hoping he make it onto the same train as Sarah. He spotted her boarding and got on himself. He worked his way to her car.

Sarah noticed Rene, but didn't realize it was him. She thought of the man on the platform the evening before. Trying to remain calm, she casually rose from her seat and made her way to the next car. After a moment, Rene got up and followed her. Stifling a feeling of panic, she tried to keep her pace slow as she made her way through the cars.

_Damn this disguise! She doesn't recognize me and she's trying to get away. _He was wondering how he could get to her without creating a scene when the car jerked suddenly and she lost her balance. Sarah had no trouble righting herself, but Rene rushed to her side. "Are you okay, miss?" He lowered his glasses and looked at her. Sarah nervously avoided his gaze and did not look at his face. He whispered in her ear. "Sarah, look at me. It's Rene."

Sarah felt such a wave of relief that she almost sobbed out loud.

Thankful there was a seat nearby, Rene guided her to it. They did not say anything until they had emerged from the Metro station near the museum.

"I'm sorry I frightened you back there. It's a long story, but I have to lay low for a few weeks. I can't let anyone see my face."

Sarah briefly wondered if Matt ever had to "lay low." "Well, it works. Why are you shadowing me? Does it have something to do with that guy who tried to get on the train with me last night?"

"What? Matt just said he was worried because you were working late. There's been a little suspicious activity…"

"He doesn't know. Nothing happened, and I'm not telling him. He doesn't need to be worrying about me while he's on a case ten or eleven time zones away."

"Sarah, I need you to tell me what happened. Can we use your office?" Sarah nodded her assent as they reached the side entrance of the museum.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

In Sarah's cubicle, Rene put his notes away and got up. "Sarah, I'm going to ask you not to go out in public without a shadow until we figure out what's going on. Do you have lunch plans today?"

"No." Sarah wasn't sure whether to panic or be relieved that Rene was going to watch out for her.

"Call me when you're ready to leave tonight. If you're going to work late, I'll come here and hang out."

"There's a security guard."

Rene snorted. "I think Matt will string me up if I trust the security guard to take care of you after hours. Keep in touch if you see anyone suspicious milling about the museum. And try not to worry. That whole situation with the guy may have been a coincidence."

"What about Matt's concerns?"

"You probably have one paranoid boyfriend. But nevertheless, don't leave the museum today without calling me."

"Don't you need to be home with Patti tonight?"

"No worries. She has a thing going on with her girlfriends. I told her I'm working overtime this week. Just go with me on this, okay?"

"Okay. I'll text you. I'm not going anywhere for lunch." Sarah could not help fretting, despite Rene's attempts to reassure her. After she escorted Rene out of the offices, she went back to her desk. She sat there for several minutes, trying to put the images of the man at the platform out of her mind. Then she remembered the pastor's message from church on Sunday. She prayed for her parents and Matt, and then pulled out her laptop and got to work.

Sarah's boss, Deborah Rivers, approached her desk. "Sarah, who was that man speaking with you?"

Engrossed with her work, Sarah had not noticed the woman until she spoke. She looked up, surprised. Thinking quickly, she replied, "He's a liaison from the agency where I procured some of those materials. Mr. Gomez has offered to help me with some of the placards I'm working on this week when he isn't needed at his office. I was just giving him a list of the ones that were incomplete." Sarah held her breath.

"Very good. I'm impressed with your diligence on this project, Sarah. You are quite thorough. Since I know you have a lot left to do before Friday, I'll let you get to it. Please tell me if you need anything."

"Thank you, Deb. I appreciate it." Sarah smiled at her boss as she turned away, then sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. _This may be a long week in more ways than one. At least Deb is a supportive boss._ She focused on her laptop once again.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Rene knocked on Francine's door. She looked up.

"Hello, Enriquez. Come in."

"Mrs. Beaman."

"What is it?"

"You'll remember that Granger submitted a report about suspicious activity. I even spotted one of the tails, but we have no evidence on them."

"So?"

"Granger contacted me last night and asked me to keep an eye on Sarah Stetson."

Francine leaned back in her chair. "Oh? Why Sarah? Why did he contact you, and not her parents? In fact, why did _they_ not contact me directly?"

"I don't think the Chief and Mrs. Stetson know about a possible threat to Sarah."

"Possible threat? I am little confused here, Rene. We all think that these cartel people may want to strike again, but Sarah was not on the roof when you two were attacked. Why would she be threatened?"

Rene swallowed. "I think I'm going to be in a lot of trouble here, so before I continue further, may I close the door?"

"Go ahead. I'm dying to hear what this is all about."

Rene closed the door and came over to Francine's desk. "Matt is seeing Sarah. She was with him on more than one occasion when he was followed. He texted me last night because she told him she was working late at the museum this week."

Francine's reaction went from one of surprise to grave concern. Sarah was almost like one of her own daughters. It took her a moment to respond.

"Do the Stetsons know you are telling me this?"

"No. In fact, Matt doesn't either. He texted me last night and asked me to shadow Sarah when she went to work this morning. I saw no reason to tell you, since he's my partner and I was just helping him out. However, when I talked with Sarah, she told me that she had been tailed last night. She didn't realize it until she was getting on the train. Thankfully, the guy wasn't fast enough to get on with her."

Francine let out a breath. "This guy could have just been a mugger, but you did the right thing, Enriquez. I want you to continue to shadow Sarah. I'll work on getting you some backup—and I will put another call in to Homeland to see what's going on with their investigation. Let us know immediately if you suspect anything this evening. Does she have lunch plans—is she going out?"

"She said she didn't plan to go anywhere during work today." Enriquez started to go, and then stopped. "Mrs. Beaman, I'm the only one besides the family who knows they're dating. They're keeping a tight lid on the relationship."

"Why am I not surprised?" Francine frowned a little. _Sounds familiar—Lee and Amanda kept me out of the loop for months when they got married. _But she couldn't blame them for wanting to protect Sarah. "I think that's a wise decision. There's no reason for this conversation to go beyond my office. The way people gossip around here, I can imagine the Chief wants things shut up tight. And don't worry, I'll talk to the Chief about your excellent reason for my finding out." _Although I may be quizzing him about letting a freshman agent date his daughter. _

"Thanks, Mrs. Beaman. I have a feeling I am going to be in very hot water for telling you."

"Once the Chief finds out you were helping keep Sarah safe, he'll be fine." Francine smiled at Enriquez as he left her office, but grew serious again. _I just hope nothing happens while her parents are on the other side of the planet._ She checked the duty roster to see who was on for the evening before picking up the phone to call Homeland Security.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Matt reached over and turned off the alarm clock on his phone. Six a.m. He could get to the hotel gym before the other guests, if he was lucky. It had been a good thing that the Stetsons had wanted to call it a night rather early. He was starting to feel a little more human, although he knew he was not over the jet lag yet.

After his workout, Matt was glad to find that the shower was warm. He suspected that hot water might not always be available in Atyrau, so he enjoyed it while he could. His thoughts went to Sarah. He was anxious to call her, but he needed to wait, hoping she would be at home by the time he called. There was an eleven hour time difference.

At seven-thirty he dialed her number.

"Hello?" The connection was clear, despite the great distance between them.

"Hi Sarah. It's so good to hear your voice."

"Oh Matt, I'm so glad you called. Are you okay? Are my parents okay?"

"We're fine, other than some jet lag. You sound worried."

"When you send your partner to tail me, I worry."

"I'm sorry. I should have texted you."

"I'm glad to know you care. Why the shadow, if everything's okay?"

"It's hopefully nothing. Rene and I saw a little suspicious activity before I left. When you told me you were working late last night, I asked Rene to watch out for you. I hope you're home now. I didn't hear from Rene."

"I'm still at work."

"Oh, Sarah."

"Matt, there's only so much I can bring home. I'm not going to make it to dance class tonight—not that I would want to go without you. I have a major deadline on this exhibit. I need to work late all week."

"Please don't stay too late. It's already going on seven o'clock there."

"I'll be leaving in a half hour or so—and Rene will be looking out for me, don't worry."

"Is your project going well?"

"Yes! I'm excited."

Matt smiled at her enthusiasm. "Good. I can't wait to see the new exhibit." He was quiet for a moment.

She spoke softly. "How are things going?"

"It's going well, I guess. Yesterday was a long day. I was glad to get some extra sleep last night." Matt did his best to steer the conversation away from the case.

"How is my mom? She'll never tell me."

"She seems great, Sarah. I think both of your parents are enjoying themselves for the most part." _For the most part._ He grimaced when he thought of the heated conversation he'd had with Lee. _Sarah doesn't need to know._

Matt heard her sigh, and he felt an overwhelming yearning for her. _I want to hold you so badly right now._ "I miss you."

"I miss you, too. I prayed for you this morning."

"Thanks, Sarah. I'm glad you reminded me about the message at church. I prayed for you just now."

"Oh, thank you. You know, it makes me feel closer to you when I pray. I don't feel so far away."

_Just say how you feel, Granger. She needs to hear it. _"I wish I could hold you."

He heard her sigh again. "Me, too."

"You know, when I think of you, you're wearing that light blue dress. The one you wore when your parents barbecued for us."

Sarah laughed softly. "Really? I guess I think of you wearing different things. But a lot of the time, it's that beautiful blue suit you wore on our first date." _You look so amazing in that color. It goes with your light brown hair and grey eyes… I love the photo of us…_

"Sarah, things are moving along quickly with the case. Just keep praying and maybe we'll be home sooner than we expected."

"I will. In the meantime, work is keeping me pretty busy."

"Good. Hey, I hope you're not alone there. Did Rene show up, yet?"

"He came at five-thirty. He's just hanging out at an empty desk. The security guard keeps walking through."

"Is that going to be a problem with your boss?"

"No. I told her he is from the agency who donated the materials and he's helping me with some of the information on the placards." She spoke softly in to the phone. "Oh, I hate lying like that."

"I don't like lying either, but hopefully she won't question his presence this way. Besides, he is from the Agency."

"I don't think she will. She seemed to think that was a great idea."

"Good. Just be careful on the way home. No need to test God here."

"I will be careful."

"I think of you all the time, you know."

"I think of you all the time, too."

"I'll call you again tomorrow. Good night." Matt blew her a kiss over the phone.

Sarah laughed lightly and blew him a kiss back. "Have a good day, Matt. Bye."

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Lee lay quietly, not wanting to disturb Amanda. He heard the sound of a deep-pitched male voice coming faintly through the wall. _Matt must be talking with Sarah._ He strained to hear Matt's side of the conversation, but his voice did not carry well enough. _I shouldn't be listening, anyway. _He wondered briefly if they had become lovers. _I don't want to think about that. Amanda insists that Sarah and Jeff never—._ He always felt a wave of relief at that thought. _Things are different with Matt, though._ He cringed inwardly when he remembered his argument with Matt from the day before. _Amanda sure called me on that one._ He reached up and ran a hand through his hair. _How does she always know what I'm thinking before I even know?_

He felt a gentle hand on his arm and turned his body to face Amanda. She was watching him. "Good morning."

"Good morning." He smiled softly at her as he ran his hand slowly up her arm, along her shoulder, and through her hair.

"What were you thinking about? Your face was such a mixture of expressions."

Lee pulled his hand away and turned his head to look up at the ceiling. "I was remembering what an ass I made out of myself yesterday."

"Oh Lee. Forget it. We were all suffering from jet lag and maybe some culture shock. Matt's forgiven you, and Arman understands."

Lee turned back towards Amanda. "You're right. I need to accept that my daughter is going to get married some day and things just won't be the same between us. I think things are already changing. Like I said yesterday, there is already some kind of connection between those two. It's like what we had for a long time before I even told you I loved you." He reached out and idly caressed her arm again.

Amanda nodded. "I noticed it, too. When we saw them together on Saturday, and again at Jamie's on Sunday. Jennifer even said something."

"Did you see the photo she keeps next to her bed? They were all dressed up for a big date. But it was the way they held one another… Oh, I don't know how to explain it." He sighed heavily. "I have to say they make a handsome couple."

"She showed it to me. They went to Mezzo Luna for their first real date. Matt was trying to make it special. I don't know if you saw the flowers that she had in the kitchen. They were still lovely." She caressed his face briefly. "Listen, Lee. Whatever happens with Sarah and Matt, it won't change how she feels about you. You've always been a wonderful father to her, and she won't forget that. Children don't forget their parents. You know I was still close to Mother…" Amanda stopped.

Lee reached over and pulled her to him before kissing her. He smoothed his hand over her hair and down her back. "I love you." His voice was husky.

"I love you, too." She reached up and caressed his face again. She smiled as she whispered, "You know, we have a little while before we need to meet up with Matt and Arman." Her hand moved to his chest.

Lee propped himself up on one elbow. "Oh really, Mrs. Stetson?" Lee grinned back at her before bending his head to kiss her once again.


	9. Chapter 9

They reached the restaurant before noon, but a line was already snaking out the door. Arman went to inquire about the wait, while Matt scanned the area. He spoke quietly to Lee and Amanda. "I'm surprised we haven't seen any other members of this group, yet." He was nervous, wondering if it was a setup of some kind.

"Yeah. Let's keep our eyes and ears open." Lee kept his hand on the small of Amanda's back. He was happy to have the wire and GPS chip sewn into Matt's shirt. At least they could keep track of him if they were separated.

Arman was soon back. "The wait will be less than twenty minutes. Several tables are about to open up."

The monti was indeed delicious. Matt was hungry. Their typical Kazakh breakfast of hot grain porridge and boiled eggs had not been enough after his early morning workout. He hoped that Yana would not appear until he had polished off his serving.

Amanda watched Matt with amusement before turning to Arman. "The monti is very good. I can see why it is such a popular dish."

"Not all monti is as outstanding as this is. The cook must be native Kazakh. My mother always said that only we native Kazakhs could master monti."

"Yana's in the kitchen." Lee looked down at his plate so he would not be too obvious. "I wondered if she was going to show."

Matt sat up straight and reassessed his surroundings. The restaurant was less crowded than before. The exit leading to the alley was clear. He nodded to Arman, who quickly left the restaurant and headed to his car, which was parked in the alley. Lee went to pay the bill while Amanda checked her earpiece. Matt gave his microphone a tap, and she nodded in affirmation. She got up and left the restaurant with Lee.

Matt sat for a few minutes, nursing his soda. He felt, more than saw, Yana's presence before she spoke.

"I see you are left here alone with your Fanta." She pointed to his empty plate. "I told you the monti was good." Yana sat down next to Matt.

"Yes."

Yana took the opportunity to study Matt's face for a moment, since he was not wearing his sunglasses. He watched her as they talked about the weather and the meal he had just eaten. She seemed eager to engage him in conversation, and a few times she touched his hand or his leg as she spoke. _She's flirting with me._ He played along with her, trying to ignore the slightly fuzzy feeling in his head. _Must be the jet lag. Wake up and play along with her._

"Your English is very good." He was exaggerating, but she blushed at his praise. The flirtation game was working. "How did you learn it?"

"Oh, we all have to learn in school. We also have American customers. People who live here. They like to speak English with someone, and it helps me." She smiled shyly at him.

He decided to make his move. Perhaps he could get her to leave the restaurant. He grinned back at her. "Are you working right now?"

"When we serve monti, I help in kitchen. My cousin send me home, but I wanted to see if you came." She looked in his eyes.

He quickly reached for his sunglasses and his jacket. "Let's go for a walk." As he got up, he almost grabbed his chair to steady himself. He felt dizzy, and his stomach was off. _Granger, you shouldn't have eaten so fast._ He headed towards the alley door.

As he expected, she followed him outside. The alley was deserted, but Matt knew they were being watched from Arman's car, parked fifty feet away. He took Yana by the arm and pulled her into the shadows. Trying not to think of Sarah, he prayed he could get away with only a light kiss or even just an embrace. Although he hoped Lee could not see them, he knew Amanda could hear everything. He pulled Yana close, ignoring his own discomfort.

Yana laughed nervously as Matt looked into her eyes, willing himself to send her a message he did not feel. "You American men. You move so fast." She reached up to touch his cheek and kept her hand there. "But you are beautiful American man."

He fought the urge to jerk away from her touch. She continued to stare into his eyes while his gaze drifted to her mouth. He moved as if to kiss her, but pretended he was resisting an urge to take advantage of her. Instead he took her hand and held it in his. "Perhaps we could go for a walk and talk. I won't be needed for a while." They stepped out into the open.

They continued to hold hands as they walked up the alley towards the street. He focused his thoughts on Yana and away from the signals he was getting from his body—something was off. He looked over at her. "So, is the restaurant a family business?"

"I have one brother who works here, and many cousins. Three cousins work in kitchen today. It is our busy day. They cook well, for men." Yana gazed intently at Matt, as if she was watching for something.

In the car, Lee stared at Matt from the front seat while they all listened in to the conversation on the equipment Amanda had set up. To the passerby, she looked like she was working on a laptop.

Amanda was frowning. "Three men, Lee. I don't know about this. What if she's setting him up?"

Lee started to placate Amanda, but stopped himself. "Take a look at Matt. Something's wrong with him." Having been an Army officer, Matt normally carried himself like one. Now, he was almost stumbling.

"Lee, he's not well."

Matt could not ignore the increasingly nauseous feeling that was forming in his stomach. _This isn't nerves._ He shook his head a little, trying to shake a wave a drowsiness that washed over him. _Oh God, I've been drugged. I was an idiot to eat all that monti._ Matt hung on tightly to Yana's hand, not letting her go, while he tapped the mike in his collar with the distress signal. The Mercedes engine down the alley roared to life. He looked for a trash can and dragged Yana over to it, hoping he would not get jumped before someone could help him. Leaning over, he used his free hand to gag himself and with his stomach already churning with nausea, promptly vomited up the monti.

Matt could hear voices, but his mind was not able to focus on them through the overwhelming dizziness and roaring in his ears. Yana jerked herself away, and a strong arm grabbed him around the waist. He tried to fight off his captor, but he was barely able to stand on his own.

"Stop, Matt. It's me, Lee." Matt took the handkerchief Lee handed him and wiped his mouth. He felt himself swaying on his feet, but Lee did not let him fall. "Come on." Lee dragged Matt to the waiting car and pushed him into the back seat, where Amanda was holding Yana at gunpoint. He could not stop his head from lolling as the car sped out of the alley.

Lee caught a glimpse of three men rushing from the back of the restaurant before Arman's sedan careened into the traffic on the street.

Matt recognized Amanda's voice, but it was growing faint as the roaring in his ears increased. "Yana, tell us what you gave him. He is very ill."

"He is not ill. It was to uh, relax, him." She gestured. "You see, it is working."

Lee turned around in his seat. He looked at Matt and swore under his breath. "Give me the gun, Amanda, and check his pulse."

She reached over Yana to take Matt's wrist. "I'm no doctor, Lee, but it seems slow." She checked it again. "Forty-eight."

"Let's hope that's normal for him. Whatever it was worked very quickly." He stashed the gun in its place under his seat. Yana could go nowhere easily and he could not risk it being seen if someone were to glance in their car.

He tried to see if Matt was breathing normally. It was hard to tell. The car swerved and Lee had to face forward in his seat. He looked at Arman. "He needs a hospital."

"Friend, we all know it will blow our cover and cause many issues with our government. I have a doctor friend who can help us. He knows how to be discreet, and he is very skilled—he was trained in London, but came back to help the Kazakh people. He is better than our hospital doctors."

"Call him and have him meet us at the hotel."

Arman pulled out his cell phone, while Lee helped with the steering wheel as they sped through traffic. Buses honked as they cut in front of them.

Amanda tried not to think about the traffic, grateful that Lee was in the front seat with Arman. She focused her attention on Yana and Matt.

Matt leaned heavily against Yana, and then back against the door as the car swerved along the busy streets. Yana was now alarmed. "Perhaps we give him too much. He seemed big." She looked at him closely. "He should not be like this."

"And that's after trying to retch up what he could." Lee ground out the words. "What were you intending to do with him?"

"We wanted to see if you were spies. We were going talk to him. Hopefully get you to meet us. This is bad. The drug worked too fast and I did not have time to tell anyone. I find out you are spies—but I don't know who you work for."

"What the hell? Do you think we'll tell you that after you gave our man an overdose of some drug, the likes of which we cannot even identify? What if he'd had a reaction? Hell, what if he IS having a reaction?"

"I'm sorry. But there is trouble with our people. I must know who you work for."

Amanda looked at Lee, before turning to the girl. "Yana, you must understand that we cannot give you that information. We know who you are. You just told us you planned to take our man hostage. That is very serious."

"You tell me who you are, I help your friend. The doctor will want to know what I gave him."

Realizing they were at an impasse, Lee focused on their most immediate need. "Arman, how are we going to get him to his room? I barely got him in the car. Now he's unconscious."

"Certainly there must be a wheelchair. We will pretend he is drunk."

The plan worked, although Lee and Arman had quite a struggle to get Matt from the car into the chair. Amanda kept Yana in the Mercedes until they were ready to go upstairs.

Once in the room, Lee paced back and forth between Matt's room and his, where Arman watched Yana. He stopped every minute or so to check Matt. He could see that Amanda was already anxious, so he did not say anything about Matt's breathing. It had slowed quite a bit. "Arman, how long until your friend comes?"

"He will be here soon. Try not to worry. For extra money, he takes care of rich patients at their homes. He has medical things he brings. He is very good."

Lee ran his hand through his hair and kept pacing.

Finally, a knock sounded and Arman ushered the physician, Dr. Dastanov, into the room. The native Kazakh doctor brought with him two heavy rolling suitcases. Lee hoped that he had the necessary equipment to take care of Matt.

Amanda went to her room to watch Yana while Arman positioned himself in the doorway. Lee hovered nearby, offering the doctor what little help he could. He forced himself to be patient while the doctor took Matt's vital signs and applied an oxygen mask. After they stripped off Matt's outer clothing, Dastanov checked Matt's reflexes before covering him with a sheet. He hung an IV bag on the headboard and started a drip into Matt's arm. Lee was thankful as he watched Dastanov use alcohol wipes and sterile supplies. Finally the doctor turned to address Lee.

"This young man is, how you say, deteriorating." Dastanov's accent was not as thick as Yana's, and he remembered his English medical jargon. "What drug was he given, and how much did he get?"

"The woman who can tell you that is in the next room. She refuses to talk."

Dr. Dastanov frowned. "I will speak with her."

Lee watched as Dastanov went into the next room and approached Yana with a stern expression on his face. They spoke fervently in Kazakh for a few minutes before Dastanov's mouth settled into a grim line and he rushed back into Matt's room. Yana sat silently, a look of defeat on her face.

Lee signaled for Amanda and Arman to join him in the doorway as he followed the doctor out of the room. He found him checking Matt's vital signs again. Once he finished, he spoke to Lee. "It is most urgent that we give treatment soon. She has given him a new drug, from China, to be used with what you call truth serum. It has not been tested well, and I must guess the prognosis. I can tell you that he may die if I don't give him a stimulant soon."

"A stimulant… Why don't you just pull one from your bag?"

"I can only guess what I will use—I know the drug family only. Like I said, maybe no research has been done on the drug. It is black market. I will check internet, but I can't take time. Maybe all the information will be in Mandarin. I don't speak Mandarin."

Arman spoke up. "Let me try." Dastanov gave Arman the western spelling of the drug name.

Amanda stood by anxiously while Lee put a comforting arm about her shoulders.

After several minutes of searching, Arman could only confirm the limited information Dastanov had already given him.

Dastanov was still grim as he looked at Lee. "Do I have your permission to give him the stimulant? If I do not do it soon, this man may die. But I don't know the effect. It may have a bad interaction…"

"Like what?"

"His heart would stop beating."

Lee looked at Amanda and ran his hand through his hair. She tried to keep her voice steady as she spoke. "Lee, we have no choice."

Lee nodded at Dastanov. "Please. Help him."

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Half a world away, Sarah awoke with a start. She picked up her phone, thinking she might have had a text. There was none, but she noted the time. Three-thirty. A feeling of dread came over her and she sat up in bed, hugging her arms about herself. The light emanating from her phone display gave the room an eery glow. She picked up the photo on the bedside table and looked at Matt. She felt almost as if he was looking back at her. Remembering her new resolution, she began to pray for him and her parents.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Back in Almaty, Lee was pacing, while Amanda stood by, a frown of worry on her face. Seeing her, he stopped and took her in his arms.

"Why is it taking so long, Lee?"

Dastanov, who watched Matt from a chair near the bed, replied for him. "He has stabilized. But he is not improving yet. Please be patient. This takes time. I have to be careful. I have no history on Mr. Granger. This was more than overdose. He had a reaction to the drug."

Lee stood there holding Amanda and staring at Matt's still form. He was not a praying man, but he was desperate. _Oh God, please help him._

A half an hour later, Dastanov checked Matt's vital signs again. "His breathing is better, and his heart rate is up. He may wake up soon."

Amanda moved toward the bed and took Matt's hand. She sat down carefully next to him. "Matt, it's time to wake up." Amanda continued speaking softly to Matt.

Lee moved to the bed and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Amanda."

Amanda glanced at Lee, a determined look on her face. "This worked for you, once." Lee stood by and did not say anything more as Amanda continued to try to rouse Matt. Finally, he stirred slightly and groaned.

"Sar…" He groaned again. His voiced was muffled through the oxygen mask.

Dastanov reached to check Matt's pulse once again.

Suddenly, Matt's eyes opened and he frantically tried to pull the mask from his face. Dastanov attempted to put the mask back, while Amanda leaned over Matt. "It's okay, Matt. You're with us."

He looked at Amanda for several moments, trying to focus on her, before he finally relaxed. He lifted his hand, calmly this time, and took off the mask again. His voice was slurred when he spoke. "What happened to me?"

Amanda looked at Dr. Dastanov, who spoke to Matt. "You were given a strong drug. We don't know all side effects, so I ask you to lie quietly and rest, please. You have I.V., and I want you to keep the oxygen mask on."

Matt started to put the mask back on, but stopped. "Why am I in my hotel room?"

Lee chuckled more out of relief than amusement. "Good question. We'll explain later."

Amanda put a hand on Dastanov's arm. "May I stay with him, doctor?"

"Yes. I am going to talk with the girl. I think you would call it 'reading her the riot act.' As for the men, I must ask them to leave Matt alone for a while. He needs to rest. He will need to sleep to get the medication out of his body."

"Thank you, doctor." Lee moved to put his hand on Amanda's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. When she looked up at him, he saw her eyes were glistening. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and went to the next room.

He stopped Dastanov and spoke quietly to him. "What did you say to Yana to get her to tell you the name of the drug, anyway?"

"I told her that I tell police she murdered Mr. Granger if she did not talk. She was a bit, uh, thick-headed, but she came around."

Lee gave a low, mirthless laugh. "Good for us she did not realize it would have been a bigger mess for us than for her if he had died. Well, I will leave you to 'read her the riot act,' as they say."

Amanda could see that Matt had not missed the exchange between her and Lee. Pulling a tissue from her pocket, she wiped her eyes. "You had us worried, Matt."

He lifted the mask again. "I'm sorry I was so foolish. I should have been more cautious. It was the monti, wasn't it? Yana did this?"

"Yes, she did. But she was the foolish one. She did not know what she was doing. We are holding her in the next room. I think you should know that you handled yourself well. You did not abandon your target—and you remembered your training. You even managed to get a little information out of Yana. It was not your fault they gave you an overdose." Amanda tried to move Matt's hand so the mask was back on his face, but he stopped her.

"I felt like I was betraying Sarah."

Amanda wasn't sure if was the effects of the drug or Matt's need for reassurance that had him opening up to her. She smiled at him. "I heard you on the wire, Matt. Like I said, you handled yourself well. Mr. Stetson feels the same way."

"At first I thought you were Sarah… I had a dream about her… The drugs were playing tricks with me."

She laughed lightly. "Well, people say we do look a lot alike, but she is much younger than me. Thank you for the compliment. Now, I need to let you sleep, or Dr. Dastanov will kick me out of here."

_Oh, Sarah. I need to make sure I call her in the morning._ "Just one more question. What time is it?"

"Four o'clock in the afternoon."

"My phone—I need to set the alarm. It was in my pants." He put the mask back over his face.

Knowing that Matt would not relax until she helped him, Amanda got up and brought his phone.

Seeing the look on his face, she said, "Don't worry. I was in the other room when they undressed you. Listen, I'll set the alarm for you. What time?"

"Seven a.m."

Matt blushed a little as she set the alarm on the phone and put it by his bedside. He didn't care if Lee and the doctor had seen him in his boxers, but it did not seem right to have his girlfriend's mother see him that way. He was relieved she had not.

Overwhelmed with drowsiness, he let his eyes close and was soon asleep.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Amanda joined Arman and Lee at the small table in their room after checking on Matt once again. He had awakened long enough to eat some toast and porridge and was now sleeping again. Arman had spent some time trying to reassure Matt that the food was safe before he would touch it.

Dr. Dastanov, finally satisfied that Matt was on the way to a full recovery, had gathered his supplies and left. Arman had taken advantage of another one of his mysterious connections and rented the room on the other side of Lee and Amanda's. Lee and Amanda surmised that some unfortunate guest had probably been asked to move to another room. The three would take turns watching her during the night. For now, she lay on one of the beds, watching the television, which was on low. Lee had set up a camera and monitor so they could keep an eye on her.

Lee was all business. "Yana's story meshes with what we know about the arms coming here from the U.S., and I have confirmation from D.C. that the facts she gave us about Baikonur Cosmodrome and the U.S. astronaut are accurate. Francine is having two of our agents accompany us from Atyrau to the cosmodrome. If this plot to set off an explosion at the cosmodrome and possibly kill the American team is serious, we will need their help to stop it."

Amanda spoke up. "Yana's people had hoped simply to get the attention of the Russian government, but instead they will spark a much larger incident between Russia and the U.S."

"The Popovichs were foolish to enter into any agreement with those terrorists. Indeed, they were foolish to go against the Russians. These younger people do not remember the Soviet Union." Arman took a breath. "I have five tickets for the flight from here to Atyrau. We leave after midnight tomorrow and arrive a few hours later. It will do us well to stay up late tonight and sleep during the day tomorrow. We will need to be very awake once we arrive in Atyrau. Once we dispose of those guns and figure out how to fool the terrorists, we can fly to Baikonur."

Lee watched as Amanda looked at the open doorway to Matt's room. "Amanda, he's doing well. He should be fine by then. We need him on this operation. You know as well as I do that he has more recent experience with detonators than any of us. I wish we had a bomb squad, but Matt is the next best thing. He's had the training, and we haven't."

"I just wish we didn't have to keep throwing him in harm's way deliberately."

"We didn't know he'd be drugged."

"Overdosed…"

Lee put a hand on top of Amanda's and looked in her eyes. She relaxed. "Okay. Could we please finish up for tonight? I know I'm supposed to try to stay up, but I can hardly think straight."

Turning to Arman, Lee was decisive. "She's right, Arman. We can start pulling shifts watching Yana."

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Matt was awake before the alarm went off. His door was still open when he got out of bed and went to his suitcase, slipping on a pair of pajama bottoms over his boxers. When he went to close the door, he saw Lee sitting in the open doorway of the room beyond his. Lee motioned him over.

"Arman got us this extra room." Lee kept his voice low. "We've been keeping watch over Yana all night. She's sleeping now."

Matt looked over at the two beds. Arman slept on one, while Yana slept on the other. "Black widow," he muttered under his breath.

Lee stifled a chuckle at Matt's uncharacteristic comment, but grew sober. "Actually, she didn't mean to give you an overdose." He watched as Matt stared over at Yana, and then attempted to divert his attention. "Listen, go get a shower; do what you need to do. We'll need to brief you. We're leaving for Atyrau tonight. And oh," he stopped Matt with a hand on his arm. "Tell her hello for me. But don't tell her what happened."

Matt was briefly taken aback. _I guess I shouldn't be surprised he'd know I was going to call Sarah. _"I wasn't planning to tell her." He went back to his room and quietly closed his door.

Neither man saw that Yana was awake and listening.


	10. Chapter 10

Glad that he was able to keep his distance, Matt watched Yana as she stared at the seat ahead of her. His anger toward her had cooled, but he preferred not to talk with her unless absolutely necessary.

Willing himself to look away, his thoughts drifted to his talk with Sarah that morning. Things were still quiet in D.C. He had had several texts from Rene reassuring him that there had been no new activity, but it was good to hear Sarah's voice. She was close to meeting her deadline with the graphic artist, so he hoped she would not be working late much longer. It was difficult not to tell her about the overdose, especially when she told him she had awakened in the middle of the night to pray for him. _It was probably right in the midst of everything._ He longed to be near her.

The scent of roses came to mind and he closed his eyes, remembering the sensation of her hair against his cheek as they had danced in her living room that night. Then that embrace and her soft lips on his. He thought of their kiss in the den that day after running. Touching her leg, he had thrilled at the feel of her smooth skin under his hand and started to imagine what would have happened if the doorbell had not rung just then. He wondered if Sarah was used to men touching her in that way. She had been with Jeff for so long. Yet there was such an innocence about her. Could she guess that he had never done that with a woman before? So much in their relationship was new to him. Especially the way they kissed now, and their embraces…he felt drawn to showing his affection for her in a physical way. Perhaps she expected to sleep with him sometime soon. Opening his eyes, he knew that he could not let himself go any further with those thoughts. They would become a distraction later, when he most needed to concentrate.

Glancing over, he saw Yana watching him, but she quickly turned away. Matt closed his eyes once more and this time went to sleep.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Lee and Amanda scanned the area with binoculars from behind some crates, while Matt lounged against a warehouse wall. He was making sure that Yana fulfilled her promise to bring her brother and the other two men to the American team, which at the moment still consisted of only the three of them plus Arman. Having been delayed, Besetti and Cartwright would not arrive until later that day. He tapped his collar.

Lee's deep voice came through his earpiece. "All is still clear, Granger."

Yana watched as Alexei, Sergey, and Gyorgi made their way off the boat to the dock. Alexei was the first to reach her. "My Yana! I did not expect to see you here. You are a sight for sore eyes." He took her in his arms and kissed her hungrily. Sergey looked away, embarrassed. After a moment, Yana pulled back.

"What is wrong? It has been so long…" Alexei tried to look in her face.

Yana was glad to be able to speak in Russian. Arman had forced her to use English with the others. "There has been trouble. Nirjan and his people have changed the game plan. They have C4, and they intend to cause an explosion at the cosmodrome. They want to kill an American astronaut, not just get the Russians' attention." Before the others could break in, she held up a hand. "There's more. We saw what we thought were American agents nosing around our neighborhood. We were trying to lure one away from the others to find out for sure who they were, but I almost killed him." When Sergey gasped, Yana rushed to finish her story before he could interrupt her. "We accidentally overdosed him with a drug—it is a long story. But, they have agreed to help stop Nirjan and the others."

"Where are they?" Gyorgi searched the area with his eyes, wanting to take charge.

"They are waiting near the warehouse. They do not trust us, and I cannot blame them. But they need our help finding Nirjan."

"So, what do we do with the guns?" Alexei began to pace.

"The Americans will not let us pass them off to Nirjan. If we do not give the Americans the arms, they will tell the SVR what we have done. We will take all the blame—Nirjan and his team will go free."

Gyorgi was impatient. "This is ridiculous. Kill the Americans, and we join Nirjan. We cannot abandon our cause. Nirjan will kill us."

Yana held her ground. "We cannot kill the Americans. Their superiors know what is going on. They have additional agents joining them—indeed they may be here already. Besides, Nirjan and his people will spark an international incident that would not further our cause. Causing a rift between the Russians and Americans and between the Russians and Kazakhstan would probably strengthen the Russians' desire to bring back the Soviet Union. We have no choice but to cooperate with the Americans and make sure Nirjan has no chance to cause further trouble." She looked at them knowingly.

Sergey went to stand by his sister. Placing a hand on her arm, he looked in her eyes. "Yana, we are not killers."

"We have connected ourselves with killers. We need to help stop them." She looked down. "Indeed, I almost killed a man myself."

Sergey put his arm around her. "It was an accident. Gyorgi, you must see Yana's point. She is right."

Alexei nodded his agreement as well. "She is right. And I am not just backing her up because she will soon be my wife."

Gyorgi looked from face to face. "Why not just turn over Nirjan and his men to the SVR? Let the Russians fix everything?"

Yana tried to be patient. "The Americans do not trust the SVR to do their work for them. They have some kind of past history with the Russians. They want to be sure the American astronaut is safe. They believe they can do a better job disarming the bomb Nirjan will have placed at the cosmodrome."

Gyorgi thought for a moment. Finally he acceded to Yana's logic. "Take us to them, Yana. We will cooperate."

As they picked up their bags, she stopped them. "Please be cautious with the younger one. His name is Matt Granger. He is the one I nearly killed. He is quite angry with me and we do not need to cause more problems for ourselves by provoking him. I am told he will be the one disarming the bomb."

Alexei stared at her for a moment and his expression darkened. "How did you give him the drug, anyway? Did you sleep with him?"

Protectively, Sergey drew near his sister. "Yana would do no such thing. She is an honorable woman."

Yana looked down, hurt by Alexei's accusation. "And the American is honorable as well. He played a game with me to try to get information about us, but he did not do anything. I played the game, too, but... We did not even kiss. I am certain he has his own lover at home. I have watched him, and heard things."

Alexei looked mollified. Sergey cast an angry glance his way and took Yana's arm as they headed to the train station.

Yana brought the three men to Matt. Not sure what to make of the muscular American dressed all in black and wearing dark glasses, they were wary, careful to speak only English in his presence. They waited for the container, which had already been transferred to a truck chassis, to be removed from the boat. Alexei kept his eye on Yana and Matt, noticing that the young agent made every effort to avoid Yana.

Arman approached Matt, whispering in his ear. Matt tapped his collar, and Lee came up to watch Yana and the other three Kazakhs. Amanda stayed in her position, keeping an eye on the area around the warehouse. Arman went to join her as Matt disappeared around a corner.

Several minutes later a semi tractor pulled up to the container and chassis. Matt jumped out and hooked the tractor up to the chassis.

Gyorgi turned to Lee. "What is he doing?" 

"He's going to take charge of the arms and make sure they don't get into the wrong hands."

Matt climbed into the rig and pulled it up alongside the warehouse, while Lee ushered the Kazakhs inside to wait for Besetti and Cartwright. Inside were monitors displaying various views of the area around the warehouse. The truck was featured prominently on one of the screens. Matt, Amanda, and Arman joined Lee and the Kazakhs inside.

Lee took charge of the interrogation. He addressed Sergey alone. It was clear to him that he would be the most willing to share information. "When and where are you to meet Nirjan and his men?"

"They have already arrived in Baikonur and will plant the bomb tomorrow. The plan was for us to dump the extra crates of pipes and go there with the arms on a, uh, rented plane Sunday morning."

Lee raised a hand to interrupt. "Do you mean a chartered plan? You have paid to use a private aircraft?"

Nodding, Sergey smiled politely. "Yes. Sorry. Chartered plane." He continued with the plans. "We are meeting them at the Cosmodrome after night comes. The security is weak that day, and very much at night. We will get in by acting—we will say we are a supplier for the missile launch facility. When the bomb goes off, we fire upon the Americans and whoever comes to help them. That is what Nirjan thinks we will do."

"We will be on that chartered plane, and we will have the crates." Lee was stern. "But the arms will not be with us. And we will not fire on the Americans."

Sergey nodded, but his face was grave. "Of course, but Nirjan and his men may kill us."

"We will see about that. They must not get a hold of those arms."

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Rene was weary. After spending the week shadowing Sarah until as late as eight or nine o'clock at night, he was ready for a rest. It was Saturday, after all. She had managed to keep him on his toes. He had talked her out of going for a run with her friend Christina. And she had unhappily agreed to let Agent Tanaka get her groceries, telling him that only a woman would get exactly what she wanted. He assumed there were personal items on the list as well.

Now he was driving Sarah to her brother's house, keeping an eye out for tails the entire time. Sarah was determined to keep her date with Jessica—they had planned a Disney movie marathon. But instead of Phillip and Amy going out for the evening, they would stay home, with Grace Tanaka and Brad Smith watching the house.

Rene was no-nonsense with Sarah. "Tanaka and Smith will be taking you tonight and keeping an eye on things after they bring you home. Please don't go anywhere until I get here in the morning. And I'm sleeping in, too."

Sarah did not like the idea of missing church. Matt had not called yesterday; he had texted to say he might not be able to talk for a few days. She was worried about him and her parents. Going to church would help her feel closer to Matt. She hated lying to Rene, but nothing had happened all week. Besides, why would Phillip leave her with Jessica if there was any real threat? She had probably imagined everything.

She merely nodded at Rene, who looked at her sharply. "You have my phone. Text me if you need to go somewhere. I'll be at your house at ten." He pulled into Phillip's driveway.

Smiling agreeably, Sarah patted Rene's arm. "Thanks. See you tomorrow, Rene."

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Matt backed the semi slowly down the road that led to the dock with Besetti was waving him on. It was hard to see, but the moonlight helped. Finally Besetti signaled for him to stop. He could hear Besetti opening the container as he climbed down from the cab and joined him at the back of the truck. This would not take long, since the container was now mostly empty; most of the crates had contained only pipes, and they had been unloaded at the warehouse. Neither man spoke as they began moving the crates used to smuggle the guns as quietly as possible to the boat that Lee had pulled up the dock. Lee helped them move the last of the crates—all except the one that they had singled out and left locked up in the truck.

They prayed no one had heard the repeated splashes a quarter mile from shore in the quiet of the early morning hour as they drove back to Atyrau. They would refill the boxes with pipes from the other crates at the warehouse. Each of the crates had false bottoms for the guns, with the pipes stored in the top compartment. But they were noticeably lighter without the arms inside them. It would not do to have Nirjan and his men suspect them until the Americans knew the exact location of the bomb.

"Well, Granger. I have to say I'm grateful to whatever commanding officer insisted you learn how to manage a semi."

"Actually, I volunteered. I was riding along in convoys in the Afghan mountains on one of my Intelligence assignments—sometimes they were short on semi drivers. I figured it was better than mooching rides between the bases."

Lee looked over at Matt and grew sober. "Yeah, I heard about why they were short on drivers."

Matt did not answer, and Lee did not expect him to. He had his own list of things he did not like to discuss.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Amanda nudged Lee and reached over the seat back in front of her to shake Matt's shoulder. She looked out the window once again. Like much of the landscape in the area, the steppe was barren around the airport. She could not see many vehicles on the tarmac.

"Lee, it looks like this airport is fairly deserted. We should be able to unload our cargo without too much trouble."

Lee nodded, fighting back the urge to drift back off to sleep. He hoped he could crash at the hotel before they had to get to the Cosmodrome. He was grateful Amanda had been able to sleep in the hotel in Atyrau. He knew she would not rest until this part of the operation was over.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Later that evening, Matt was driving a small truck from the town of Baikonur towards the main gate of the Cosmodrome. Also dressed in black, with a light colored vest sporting a piping supplier logo, Arman rode shotgun with Sergey sandwiched between them. Matt wanted Arman to be able to get out easily and talk with any officials that might stop their truck.

A mile behind them in the rental car, Lee was driving. He hoped he could pass himself off as part of the American team. The falsified identification papers Jamie had overnighted to Atyrau were tucked safely in his pocket. Amanda sat tensely in the seat beside him, while the three remaining Kazakhs were crowded into the back seat. Besetti and Cartwright were in another vehicle not far away, running communications for the group. Each of them had a wire and a tiny earpiece. Lee ran a hand through his hair and started to tap his fingers on the steering wheel, then stopped himself.

Amanda put a hand on his arm.

Briefly, he put his hand over hers. He remembered their earlier conversation at the hotel. He had slept for a few hours, then after trying to eat, had started pacing. Amanda had tried to calm him then, too.

"_I know, I'm uptight. It's just that everything is riding on these terrorists believing we have their guns stowed in our truck—and that we're willing to aid terrorists so the American astronauts will go back to NASA and not use the Cosmodrome. They'd kill us in a second if they knew almost all the guns were rusting at the bottom of the Caspian Sea."_

"_I think we'll all be glad to have this operation over." Amanda heard her phone vibrate and picked it up off the table. "Sarah just got home from Phillip's house. She sends her love to both of us."_

_Lee blew out his breath. "It's kind of surreal, getting messages like that from the 'real' world. Not like the old days."_

Lee pulled himself to the present and put Sarah and the rest of the family at the back of his mind. In the seat next to him, Amanda watched as the familiar look of determination came over his face. She knew he was distancing himself emotionally for the time being. Scarecrow was on a mission.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Francine could not sit down for long. She paced about the "war room" as Phillip monitored his phone and the computers about him. Dava, one of the assistants, brought them coffee and sat down next to Narelle to help monitor communications.

"How long until we have the satellite feed, Phillip?"

"Another hour. Why don't you take a break for a bit? We should have a visual of their operation once they begin to move."

Francine hesitated. She had not slept well the night before. Perhaps a quick doze on the couch in her office would help ease the tension for her and everyone else.

"I'll be in my office. Get me immediately if anything happens."

"Will do." Phillip turned back to the monitors for a moment, and then took a bite of his donut. He leaned back to wait.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Lee and Amanda knew from Matt's microphone double tap that his truck had cleared the entrance gate. Soon it would be their turn. Lee prayed that nothing would go wrong.

A few minutes later, Lee was presenting his counterfeited papers to security. Amanda prayed silently as the guard looked them over carefully and waved them into the immense complex. Lee hoped that Besetti and Cartwright could maintain their signals as they followed at a discreet distance with their own falsified papers. He felt the hair on the back of his neck rise as they entered the Russian-run facility.

A few miles in, they saw the truck's taillights as it turned into a parking area not far from the dormitory where the Americans were staying. A car's headlights approached the truck from across the parking lot as Lee turned off the road. They waited in their car until Arman and his people emerged.

In the truck, Matt did not move to get out, but rolled down the windows of the truck. He pulled out his gun and covered Lee and the others as they stepped from the car and joined the other Kazakhs. Arman followed suit. Sergey hunched down in his seat, trying to stay out of the way. Soon Lee, Alexei, and Yana brought the others to the back of the truck. Amanda scooted over to the driver's side of the car, while Gyorgi slipped out and trained his gun on Nirjan and the others once they had turned away.

Gyorgi left the door open and whispered to Amanda. "He has brought his woman with him. Her name is Nadia. She is evil and highly trained. The two others are guards. Your men could probably outfight them with their hands, but maybe not with Nadia. If anything happens, we must kill her before she kills one of us."

Startled by the confidence, Amanda kept her eye on the group at the back of the truck. After watching Nadia for a while, she did not doubt Gyorgi's word. Even if Nadia was not ruthless, it would be best to err on the side of caution. _Besides, he doesn't seem the type to share information unless it is critical._

Alexei stepped inside the truck and opened a crate, carefully removing the pipes so they could look at the guns in the false bottom. Lee stood by outside, praying that the terrorists would only check the one box that actually contained arms. Nirjan checked each of the guns and examined the ammunition as Alexei loaded each weapon. Nirjan did not see that two of the guns were loaded with empty clips.

Lee could not make out all of the conversation, but his Russian was good enough for him to know that Nirjan did not trust him. However, Nirjan did seem to buy the story that he and Amanda were making arrangements for more arms to come their way and that they were serious about their goal to stop Americans from going into space with the Russians. Alexei had done a good job convincing Nirjan that the cartel deal did not go well. Finally satisfied, Nirjan insisted that Nadia ride in the cab with Matt and Arman. Sergey and Alexei would ride with Nirjan and his two men, while Lee would drive the others in their car. The bomb was already in place by the building's generator. The blast would not only knock out the electricity to the complex, but destroy a good portion of the building as well.

Lee prayed his plan would be the one that worked instead. He would have his team out of the complex with the bomb disarmed and Nirjan and his men hanging out to dry before any harm could come to the American astronaut and the team assisting him.

Amanda slid back to the passenger seat as Lee opened the driver's door. After he whispered the location of the bomb quickly to her, she texted the information to Phillip and the others monitoring them at the Agency. Consulting the site map, Phillip texted the location of the generator to Matt and Amanda.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Sarah ran from the house and jumped in her car. She saw Tanaka and Smith's car parked one house down. Hoping they were snoozing after their long night, she counted on them not seeing her leave until it was too late. After she backed out quickly, she saw they still had not moved by the time she turned left at the corner. Trying not to call attention to herself and start the neighbors squawking about her driving habits, she maintained the legal speed and made several turns before heading in the direction of Fairfax. The Agency vehicle was nowhere in sight.

She had failed to notice the other car follow her from the side street as she turned off Maplewood.

"We've got her, and she's managed to shake her babysitters. This will be perfect. Head west and join up with us once we know for sure where she's going."

One block over, another car pulled out from the curb and headed west. Further down the street, it was joined by a van.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

At the American dormitory, the Americans and Kazakhs emerged from their vehicles. Matt and Arman threw their light colored vests back in the truck so they could not be easily seen in the dark. A weak glow was cast over the parking lot by the few street lamps there. The dormitory complex was isolated from the other buildings in the facility. As was typical of the steppe, the darkness enveloped the area surrounding the complex. Only a few lights twinkled in the distance from the nearest structures. A few security lamps illuminated the entrances to the dormitory, a squat, two-story building with plain, non-descript architecture. All was quiet as they waited for the astronaut and his team to return from a scheduled banquet.

Sergey worked his way over to Matt. "So, I am to shoot you with a gun. I don't like this. I have never shot anyone."

"It won't look authentic unless one of your team does it."

"Why not Alexei? He is her fiancé."

Matt glanced over at Alexei and back at Sergey. "Because he really _is_ jealous of me. We need someone with a cool head."

"What if the gun doesn't have… uh… blanks?"

"It will. Just in case, I'm wearing a vest." Matt prayed there was no mix up. He remembered Rene on the rooftop. They could not afford to have him disabled for even a few minutes. He spotted one of Nirjan's men looking their way.

"Pretend you are angry with me. Do it now."

Sergey saw Nirjan's thug and did not hesitate to go along with Matt. He gave Matt an angry shove and raised his voice so he could be heard by the others. "I will teach you to look at my sister that way."

Matt took on a defensive stance. He growled out a reply. "I will do as I please."

Amanda picked up on the interchange and moved to help "break up" the altercation. She put a hand on Matt's arm, and spoke quietly to him. The others looked away once more.

Matt whispered to her before she drew away again. "He's nervous, Amanda. I hope he follows through."

"I can't blame him. Just pray it all works as planned. Nirjan still has not asked to see the other crates—thank God those guns are already loaded."

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Dava rushed across the bull pen to the Francine's office. "Chief! We have a situation."

Francine was up off the couch almost at the same time her eyes opened. It was a handy trick when she was a field agent, then later as a mother. She decided that it would be helpful in her role as the new section chief. She followed Dava to the war room.

"What is it?"

Phillip did not look up as he worked on the computer. "We just had a call from Tanaka. It seems that Sarah snuck out of the house and drove off. They've lost her. I'm trying to bring up her GPS locator now."

Francine never swore, but she felt like it. "What is your sister thinking?"

"She was pretty antsy about being cooped up last night. I told her to be cool, but she doesn't listen to me."

Francine started to pace. If she hadn't understood Billy's need for Tums back in the day, she did now. "How soon until the satellite pictures of Baikonur?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"It gets worse, Francine."

"What?"

"They saw at least one car follow her."

This time Francine did swear, although it was under her breath. "Do you have any idea where she could have gone? What's happening with the GPS tracker? If she is being followed, she could be in deep trouble. Put the helicopter team on alert."

"It looks like I'm getting a GPS signal for her, but she started out taking evasive maneuvers. I do know she usually goes to church on Sundays."

"Do you think she went? I want to get some backup out there for Tanaka and Smith."

"I don't know. I guess we have to start somewhere. It's in Fairfax. I'll call Jamie and get the name of the place. If he doesn't know, Jennifer will."

"Do it quickly. We need to keep an eye on Kazakhstan, too."


	11. Chapter 11

Sarah felt guilty as she slid into a pew at the service. Rene texted her once again. She had already replied once that she was okay, so she didn't answer again. _I shouldn't have ditched them like that. I just am so tired of being held prisoner. I'll call Rene as soon as I'm done here._ She looked around a little and saw Cheryl Collins catch her eye. They waved and smiled at one another.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Phillip waited until Francine was off the phone with Homeland Security. "Jamie gave me the address of the church. I already passed the information on to Tanaka and alerted Johnson and Gonzales. Do you want Narelle to scramble the helicopter?"

Francine stopped pacing. This wasn't just about the Stetsons' daughter. "Homeland is sending some men to the church, but I want in on it—they aren't taking it seriously. Sarah might as well be one of our people, and we might have a chance of arresting these cartel members. Scramble the helicopter."

Narelle nodded and turned to her radio.

"We have satellite images. They're still grainy, but I'll bring them up."

Francine sat down to watch the screen as the image focused. Phillip zoomed in on the glowing heat signatures at the facility. After peering at the image for a moment, Francine spoke. "It looks like two cars and a truck, judging by the size of the engines. Where are Besetti and Cartwright?"

"Over to the east. Matt will rendezvous with them as soon as he has disarmed the bomb. We have to hope that the others can disable the terrorists and escape before they are discovered."

"I'd rather not go to the hassle of explaining why they are there."

Phillip nodded as he worked on the resolution. Finally he was able to make out the heat signatures of humans on the screen. "Judging by the number of people, it looks like there are four terrorists."

"Let's hope that small number means no hassles."

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

The boxes had been removed from the truck and staged nearby. Amanda, Lee and the rest of their team prayed that Nirjan and his men would not go to them ahead of the planned time. Matt and Yana stood near one another, thirty feet away from the group, while Sergey moved in their direction. Sergey made some noise, hoping to draw some attention to himself as Matt hovered near Yana, pretending to offer her some amorous attention while they waited. No one liked the idea, but they all knew it was the easiest way to make their plan work. Alexei refused to watch.

Nirjan moved to silence the trio, but Sergey spoke first.

"You American dog. I will teach you to make advances towards my sister." He raised a gun and pointed it at Matt's chest.

Matt started to protest, and Lee made a move towards Sergey, who fired off two rounds before he could be stopped. Matt flew backwards and landed on the ground. He lay still. Those nearby could see two dark stains grow on his shirt.

Amanda ran to Matt and knelt beside him. She cried quietly over his body while Lee tried to comfort her. Nirjan took a quick look. "Good riddance. We had too many men, anyway."

Nadia lingered a bit, peering closely at Matt before moving away.

Lee stood up. Even in the dark, it was clear to everyone that he was angry. "This changes things." He walked towards the crates, signaling to Arman to help him carry the crates back to the truck.

Soon the group had gathered around Lee and Arman.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Francine and Phillip watched as one of the humans appeared to be knocked to the ground. Two humans rushed towards him, while the others slowly approached. Eventually the entire group, except for the one lying prostrate, moved back towards the vehicles. The prostrate body's heat signature continued to glow.

Francine watched thoughtfully. "I hope they are far enough away in that lighting to miss him leave."

"Me, too."

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

As she prayed with the rest of the congregation, Sarah was unaware of the person who slipped up next to her until she tapped her on the arm. She looked up to see Cheryl's face near hers.

Her voice was low and urgent. "Pretend to be sick and come with me. Don't ask questions, and don't hesitate. You've brought visitors with you today, and I don't think they've come to worship."

Sarah saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She quickly glanced over and saw the man from the station platform. Hesitating no longer, she grasped Cheryl's arm and let her lead them to a side exit.

Once outside, they dashed to Sarah's Corolla.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

On the ground, Matt cautiously opened one eyelid. He was glad the gun had held blanks, but the fall to the hard-packed dirt had been painful. He scanned the group, taking care not to draw anyone's attention. No one was looking at him. He belly-crawled as silently as possible to the ditch a few feet away and slipped down out of sight.

Just then the rest of the group spotted headlights off in the distance.

Nirjan swore. "They are here. We are not ready. You fools. If you had not been worried about the American, we would be in place."

Arman moved quickly to the crate that held the rifles. He opened it and handed the loaded weapons to Lee, Gyorgi, and Alexei, then the ones with the empty clips to Nirjan's men. Everyone prayed that they would not think to check the clips. The headlights were getting closer. He raised up his hands in apology at Nadia as he took the last rifle. She drew a handgun from her holster in response. Arman's voice was urgent. "We must hide, now."

Lee and Amanda hid near Gyorgi, while Yana, Arman, and Alexei chose a spot on the other side of Nirjan and his team. Their plan was to ambush Nirjan and his men—hopefully take them alive if it was possible. Gyorgi had insisted he kill Nadia himself if she resisted. Amanda wondered if he was out for some sort of revenge.

Matt moved rapidly through the ditch and followed the route Phillip had sent to him. Soon he emerged on the far side of the building, out of sight of any vehicles. He located the generator and searched around it for the bomb. He did not want to use a flashlight until it was absolutely necessary, instead hoping there would be some kind of display on the detonator. He was not disappointed. After scanning the entire piece of equipment, he noticed a red glow on the concrete near his feet. He bent down. The detonator's display was just visible. He took a chance and used the light of his phone to locate the C4, finding it attached to the underside of the generator. He blew out his breath. There were enough bricks to blow up the entire building and leave a crater where he stood.

Nervously Matt glanced at the building. Phillip had texted that there had been no human heat signatures in the dormitory only a few minutes before, but he would not relax until they were long gone from the Cosmodrome. Hoping he could not be seen, he retrieved a small headlamp from his pants pocket and attached it to his head. After examining the detonator once again, he carefully pulled it out from under the generator so he could remove the wires. His stomach tightened.

There were only four minutes left on the timer.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Grace Tanaka drummed her fingers on the door handle, willing Brad Smith to go faster. "Any word on the helicopter they scrambled?"

"It left the helipad at Reagan ten minutes ago. It should be overhead soon."

"Keep an eye out for her car. If she's checked her phone, she'll know to head back towards Arlington."

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Sarah concentrated on the road as Cheryl helped her navigate a circuitous route on the nearby streets. "Cheryl, you need to get us on some of those windy roads up towards Chantilly and the airport. I can shake them there."

"Honey, you should never have left your house today. These people are serious." She held Sarah's phone in her hand, having insisted upon checking for some kind of communication from the Agency when she heard Sarah's brief explanation for their predicament.

"I guess I figured that out. I think the van is lagging behind. It's just the one car."

"There are two cars. Just watch the road. I'll watch them." The phone rang. "Sarah Stetson's phone." Sarah glanced at Cheryl, who was listening. She put the phone on speaker. "They want to talk to you. They are getting the chief on the line."

Francine's voice filled the front seat of the car. "Sarah, who is with you?"

"Cheryl Collins—an old friend of the family—my father's 'family.'"

Cheryl spoke towards the phone. "Francine, is that you?"

Francine wracked her brain so she could make a connection with the familiar name. _Lee's informant. She was a florist—or was that the caterer?_ Francine gathered her wits and spoke again. "We're tracking you on GPS—we have several cars and a helicopter heading your way. Once you see them, let them follow you—they can force the cars off the road."

"Francine, there are two cars and a van. The van is hanging back now. I'm not even sure I can see it anymore."

"Just watch the road, Sarah. Remember those evasive maneuvers your father and Leatherneck taught you. Stay off the main highways if you can. You have a better chance of losing them the way you are going."

Francine kept one eye on the screen in front of her. She needed to get back to Phillip.

"Keep this speaker open, Cheryl. I'm passing the phone to Dava again."

Francine focused once again on the satellite images in front of her. Watching Matt's progress around the building and his movement near what they determined to be the generator, Francine almost missed the additional vehicles pulling into the building's parking lot.

"They have company. On schedule."

On the ground, Lee and Amanda watched as the entourage of vehicles parked. He glanced over at her. "We need a distraction before these crazies start shooting and we have to shoot them. We'll be caught."

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

The glowing red display now read two minutes. Matt had already isolated most of the detonator's assembly, but he was down to the last three wires. He knew that they could be attached in any number of sequences. The other wires had come off fairly easily, but the last three were the most difficult. Two yellows and a blue. He aimed the headlamp at the connections once again and squinted. Tiny marks were just visible on the wires. He had seen the same marks before on another detonator, made by the tools of the person who had attached the detonator to the explosives. There was no guarantee, but it was his only clue. He chose the blue, then one of the yellows.

Breathing a silent prayer of thanks, he realized that there had been no explosion. There was one minute to go on the timer. The detonator was no longer attached to the C4, but it was still activated. He ran from the complex and threw the explosive device as far as possible into the dark field beyond before taking cover. Several moments later there was a sound like a large gun being discharged. He did not look back as he slipped through the darkness, hoping he had accurate directions to Besetti and Cartwright's location.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

On the other side of the building, the astronaut's team stopped at the sound of the small explosion. An American voice cried out. "What the hell was that?"

Lee and Amanda watched as members of the security detail rushed towards the sound.

At that moment, Nirjan stood up and fired his pistol into the air. He cried out in Kazakh. His men raised their guns and aimed at the surprised NASA team, but they still did not know that their clips were empty. Alexei and Arman raised their own weapons and fired at the feet of the terrorists, hoping to encourage them to surrender.

From their position, Lee and Amanda watched Nirjan whirl to take aim at Arman and Alexei. Lee quickly raised his rifle and fired, causing Nirjan to fly backwards to the pavement. Nirjan's men, realizing that their rifles had no ammunition, raised their hands in surrender without bothering to reach for their handguns. Lee, Arman, and Alexei looked to the men and Nirjan's body sprawled upon the ground. They did not immediately notice Nadia take aim at Amanda, who had raised her gun at the same time to point it at Nadia.

Without warning, a body hurled through the air and crashed into Nadia, the impact causing her gun to discharge as the two hit the ground. Nadia lay there stunned while Yana attempted to pull herself to her feet. Picking up the gun to aim it at Nadia, Yana crumpled to the ground once again. Alexei rushed to help her. "Yana! You've been shot!" Not thinking, he took the gun from her and placed it on the pavement.

During the shooting, the NASA team had taken the opportunity to rush for cover while the security detail had held their fire, initially unable to make sense of the chaos. Thinking the gunfire had ended, they started to approach the Kazakh and American group. Lee and Amanda rose from their positions, but spotting a movement to their right, Lee pulled her down once again. A final shot rang out. Nadia, who had retrieved her gun and risen to her knees to aim at the couple, collapsed in a heap as her gun clattered to the pavement.

Gyorgi stood by, his rifle in hand.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

"Cheryl, they're almost on us. Why haven't the Agency people forced them off the road?" Sarah could not hide the fear in her voice as she navigated her car northwest, leading a string of cars behind her. The Agency car holding Tanaka and Smith had finally intercepted their chase, but they had been unable to force the terrorists to stop. Overhead the helicopter followed them, but Gonzales and Johnson were still a mile away.

In the bullpen, Francine and Phillip had taken their eyes off the satellite feed and were glued to the video feed from the helicopter. Since Dava had placed Sarah on the speaker, they had not missed her remarks.

"Sarah, let the officers deal with the driver of the sedan. There's a Homeland car intercepting you in a half mile if you stay on that road."

There was no response from her car.

The road narrowed ahead as they came into another wooded stretch. Suddenly, the car closest to hers pulled alongside and jerked over towards her Corolla. She was able to use the shoulder to avoid the sedan on the first try, but the second time there was no shoulder and the sedan hit the Corolla. She fought to keep control of her car as they veered close to the embankment.

Bracing for an accident, Cheryl watched Sarah's expression. Her resemblance to her father was uncanny as Sarah's eyes narrowed in the same determined look Cheryl had seen Lee wear when he was working in the field years ago.

Phillip and Francine cringed at the noise of the crunching metal and watched as Sarah managed to keep the car on the narrow road. They were surprised that neither woman had made a sound.

Sarah saw her chance. Just ahead, the shoulder disappeared and the embankment dropped off to one side. "Hang on, Cheryl."

Cheryl did not need to be told more than once.

Sarah floored the accelerator and pulled ahead of the sedan before turning the wheel sharply. There was a strange clunking noise near one of the front wheels, but the car spun around and stopped while the sedan chasing them careened off the highway and down the embankment. The look of determination had been replaced with one of intense relief. Sarah sat there for a moment, looking at the place where the sedan had left the road, then leaned her forehead against the steering wheel. Cheryl tried to comfort Sarah as she sobbed silently.

Phillip and Francine sat in stunned silence.

Finally, Francine remembered they had an open line with Sarah. "Sarah, Cheryl. Are you okay?"

Cheryl spoke for her. "We're fine."

"Good driving, Sarah." Phillip could not hide the pride in his voice.

Francine's voice was urgent. "Just hang in there and wait for the agents to help you—please don't give any information to the police or Homeland Security. Johnson will be with you in a minute."

This time they could hear Sarah's shaky voice. "Got it. I'm going to hang up now."

Francine reached over to end the call. "Phillip, I've never seen a civilian drive like that." Francine bit her tongue before she could make a negative comment about Amanda's earliest evasive driving experiences.

Just south of Sarah's car, the other sedan had pulled over, and the driver was making a run for it through the woods. They watched as Tanaka and Smith stopped and gave chase on foot. Gonzales and Johnson parked behind Sarah's car and jumped out. After stopping briefly to check the occupants, they ran to the embankment and down to the other car.

From inside the helicopter, an agent with a rifle took aim at the passenger of the sedan as he crawled out of the crashed vehicle and began running through the underbrush. "I can't get a clear enough aim."

Francine spoke over the radio. "Can you get any lower? What about the driver of the other car?"

"He's keeping in the trees, too."

"There's the van."

The camera aimed at the white van, which was parked on a side road several hundred yards from the crash site, obscured from the sky. They watched helplessly as the two men climbed into the van, the rifle shots from above missing their intended targets. Gonzales and Johnson tried to shoot at the fleeing men, but had no better luck. Following the van as it sped away down a side road towards Dulles International Airport, the helicopter continued to send a video feed. Giving up, Gonzales and Johnson worked their way back to Sarah's car.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Francine and Phillip looked back at the satellite image, which was beginning to lose resolution. "We're losing our feed. It looks like three men are down. Matt seems to have exploded the detonator—you can see a small heat image beyond the buildings."

Francine blew out her breath. She knew they would not have known what was going on with Lee and Amanda even if they had watched the satellite image instead of the car chase. "We'll have to hope for the best and wait for them to contact us." She turned to Narelle. "But go ahead and text them. Tell them I want a report now."

Francine sat down. "Phillip, you need to get Jamie out there. Your sister might need some moral support." Turning to Dava, she asked, "Do we have a medical team on the way out there?"

"Yes ma'am. They're two minutes out."

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

On the ground Homeland officers, paramedics, and police converged at the scene. Tanaka and Smith went back to their car and followed the path of the van, while other Agency vehicles arriving from D.C. joined the chase. Since both doors on the driver's side were jammed shut from the collision, the paramedics had to help Sarah from the vehicle.

Sarah was relieved when Johnson ran up to the car and took charge of her and Cheryl.

"I'm under orders to keep these women in protective custody." Johnson hoped that no one from Homeland would interfere with his request to take charge of the women. He knew Francine had wanted him to get Sarah and Cheryl away from the other officers as soon as possible.

After another brief examination of the women by the paramedics, Johnson took Sarah and Cheryl to his car. Sarah watched from the backseat as Gonzales parked her Corolla at the side of the road. She knew it was driveable, but she dreaded trying to get it back to Arlington on her own. She tried not to think about what her father would say when he saw it. It might be her car, but he was so protective. _I guess I should be glad they offered to let me drive Mom's SUV. At least I'll have that car until they get back._

Several minutes later, a familiar vehicle drove past and turned around. Sarah watched as the driver parked the Camry. An immense feeling of relief washed over her as she saw Jamie emerge and talk with the officers nearby. Soon he was heading her way. She got out of the car and ran to him.

"Sarah! Thank God you're okay." Jamie wrapped his arms around his sister and held her to him. "Phillip called me and told me what happened. He was going on about your driving, and I wanted to know if you were all right."

Cheryl had joined them. "Your sister did a remarkable job. She's had some stunt driving lessons, I think."

Jamie looked at Cheryl for a moment, and then extended his hand. "I'm sorry. You look familiar, but…"

"Cheryl. Cheryl Collins. You may not remember me, but I was a friend of your mother's and Lee's many years ago. You were still a teenager at the time."

Sarah could see the caution in Jamie's eyes as well as the recognition there as he greeted the woman pleasantly. "Jamie, Cheryl helped me get out of the church. She handled the phone while I drove." Sarah's voice faltered. "I don't know what would have happened if she hadn't helped me."

Jamie's face clouded over briefly. "In that case, let me speak on behalf of our family when I say thank you for helping Sarah." Jamie smiled at Cheryl as he kept a protective arm around Sarah's shoulders.

An officer approached Johnson, who came over to the three. "Jamie, you're free to take these ladies back home. Francine would like to debrief them herself at the Agency. We'll let you know when. Apparently she's involved with another op." Johnson gave Jamie a knowing look as they followed the women to Jamie's car. They both knew what operation that was, but had the sense to keep Sarah from having something else to worry about.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Lee knew that Francine and Phillip probably wanted to know whose dead bodies lay on the ground, but he was too busy listening to Amanda talk their way out of getting arrested to take the time to text. He listened with admiration as she convinced the security detail that they were American agents, working with a team of nationals. She even included Yana and the others as a part of their "team" so that Yana would be able to receive the more advanced medical care available to the nationals and internationals working at the Cosmodrome.

He wondered when the head of the NASA security team would want to get on the phone with Francine or Gil to verify their identities. _Just great. Calling Gil on a Sunday morning._ He thought about it briefly and changed his mind. _Serves him right. Some milk run assignment._ He pulled out his phone and texted Matt, who had already confirmed he was with Besetti and Cartwright. "Get over here. We need you, now. All is well." Lee wanted Matt to help the security team locate the C4 and the exploded detonator—or what was left of it. He knew it was pointless to send the three agents back to the hotel. Besetti and Cartwright would not be able to leave the facility on their own after the Russians clamped down on security.

Finally, Lee took mercy on Francine and Phillip, texting them a brief report on the outcome of the operation.


	12. Chapter 12

Sarah finished parking her Corolla in the space Jamie had made for it in the garage next to Lee's BMW and climbed out the passenger side. She knew there was no chance of getting the car fixed. Her insurance would have to cover it, and as Jamie had pointed out, the car was most likely totaled. He had insisted that she drive his car back to Arlington after they had taken Cheryl back to the church. Sarah wondered if she'd feel comfortable behind the wheel of any car for a while.

Jamie stood on the driveway outside the garage. "Come over to our house. You can chill with Jennifer while I keep the boys busy outside."

Sarah imagined going into her parents' empty house, then thought of Matt. _Who knows what he's doing with my parents on the other side of the world._ She sighed heavily as she looked over at Jamie. "Thanks. I'd like that. It's been a rough day so far, and it's barely lunchtime." Jamie briefly put his arm around his sister before helping her lock things up again.

"I'll ask Francine if they can debrief you tomorrow."

"I hadn't thought about that."

"She might ask us to go in after lunch today, but probably not. She's been there all morning and I think she'd like to go home."

"I guess I really ruined everyone's day, didn't I?"

"Sarah, you should not have gone off on your own like that, but good came out of the whole thing. We caught one of the people chasing you. They're all part of a group we've been looking for. Trust me, it was a real break for us." Sarah looked doubtfully at Jamie as she walked alongside him towards his car. "Really. Besides, I think you impressed a few people with your driving."

"That one driver wasn't impressed. He's in the hospital."

"Serves him right. Let's go." Jamie opened the car door for Sarah. He waved to Johnson and Gonzales, who had had met them at the house. Jamie knew that until Francine had been briefed on the whereabouts of the four remaining cartel members and any other associates, Sarah would still need protection.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

"Yes, Ma'am. As I mentioned in my email to you on Friday, I sent off the last of the copy for the placards that evening… I am sorry about being so late today and about the time off for this coming Friday afternoon. I can work late to make up for it. …Really? Oh, thank you Deb. I do appreciate it. I will see you after lunch."

Sarah put the phone down, closed her eyes, and leaned back against her mother's couch. She hoped no one would notice her in the darkened office with the door closed. Only Francine and Rene knew she was in there. Deb had been kind about Sarah's time off this week. _At least I don't have to work late again. I can get the house ready for Mom and Daddy…_

A knock on the door startled Sarah. Francine walked in. "Mind if I turn on the lights?"

"I just wanted to hide in here. Sorry, Francine. Do you want me to come to your office, now?"

"No, I think you are done with the debriefing. I'm sorry you had to do it all over again with the Director. Gil was pretty concerned that you'd been targeted by the cartel, especially after it was his idea to send your parents to Kazakhstan."

"Is this going to mean trouble for Matt?"

Francine sat down next to Sarah on the couch. "Just how serious are you two?"

Sarah looked down, and then looked back up at Francine, who nodded in understanding.

"I heard about what happened with Jeff. I guess this time it's different."

"It's more than just dating. I know my parents were hoping I'd find someone outside the Agency…"

"Love isn't something you plan."

Sarah didn't bother to correct her about her choice of the word "love." She couldn't fool Francine. Matt hadn't said the words, but Sarah knew how she felt. "You didn't answer my question about Matt."

"Mr. Barclay sees your relationship as Matt's business, not the Agency's. Although he is going to make sure he tells your parents he was impressed with your driving and your evasive skills. Even if you didn't see the cartel tail."

"He can't be serious. Daddy is not going to like this."

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time Lee Stetson pitched a fit about one of his women being in danger. It'll be okay. You handled yourself well, Sarah. Except when you ran off. But this whole escapade may have been worth it. This man we caught is singing like a bird."

"I heard the rest of them managed to escape."

"They had a private jet ready to taxi at the airport. The agents and the helicopter tried to stop it, but there was gunfire…" Francine stopped herself. Sarah didn't need to know the helicopter went down, even if no one was injured. "You managed to elude some of our best agents. I have to say that Leatherneck sure trained you well." She smiled at Sarah, but the grin quickly faded. "I'm sorry about your car."

"Daddy always hated that car. He said it was too small and not safe—I insisted upon it so I could blend in on campus. Now, it's a total loss—I'm sure of it."

"Maybe your father will consider the loss of the car a good thing, then." Francine patted Sarah's knee and stood up. "Meanwhile, you are done here. Thanks for coming in. I hope your boss won't be too hard on you."

"She was a little uptight, but in the end, she decided my overtime last week made up for it."

Francine leaned in and gave Sarah a peck on the cheek. "Don't be a stranger, okay?"

"I'll be in touch, Francine."

Francine left the office and spoke to Dava, who came to escort Sarah upstairs to the Georgetown lobby.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Matt sat in his hotel room idly watching the television. An American comedy dubbed in Russian with Kazakh subtitles was keeping him mildly entertained. He had tried to sleep, but it was too early—he had already adjusted to the time zone. He looked at his watch. Still four hours until their ride to the airport. There was a soft knock on the door between his room and the Stetsons'.

Matt got up to answer it. Lee stood there in his pajamas. Matt spoke softly. "Can't sleep?"

"I did for a little while. I heard your television, and thought I'd join you, if you don't mind."

"Sorry. I tried to turn it down. It's dubbed in Russian, but I can just make out a little English in the background."

"It's fine. These walls are kind of thin." He looked at the television and chuckled. "_Space Balls_. I remember taking Jamie and Phillip to that years ago when it was in theatres."

Matt gestured to the other chair and sat down. "Join me. At least you know Russian. My sisters and I watched a few times, so I know the story." He regarded Lee for a moment. Matt could tell his mind wasn't on the movie. "How's Amanda?"

"She's sound asleep. She's finally wound down from all the excitement over the last nine days—well the last few were a bit of a whirlwind."

"I guess we didn't expect to be honored at a banquet at the Cosmodrome."

"That could have gone down so badly. Good thing they already knew about Nirjan and Nadia—and they were really happy we foiled a terrorism plot."

Lee chuckled quietly. "Kazakhs and Russians love banquets. Good thing you knew to avoid the horse liver."

Matt made a face. "I almost was faked out by the onion rings that came with it. What a cruel joke."

Lee thought back to that Sunday night. Once the other Americans had decided they could trust Lee and his team, they had been grateful for their protection. Everyone had grown sober when Matt showed them the C4 bricks and the detonator, which had left a small crater of its own in the hard packed dirt behind the dormitory.

"_We don't know how to thank you. We didn't imagine that we'd have intelligence operatives watching our backs." The astronaut, who had introduced himself as Jim Davidson, held out a hand to shake Lee's._

_Anna Schwartz, the head of security for the Americans, held out her hand to Lee as well. "The Kazakhs have been wondering when Nirjan might show himself. Too bad the Americans will get the credit for taking him out once and for all. They nearly arrested Nirjan and Nadia in Astana at the presidential complex last year, but the two got away."_

_Lee nodded. "We had little intel on him, but that part sounds familiar. Hey listen, it's getting late. If you need to debrief us, I think we're ready to go to your offices." Sergey and Alexei had already gone in the ambulance with Yana to the medical facility. Gyorgi remained behind to help and answer questions._

"_That won't be necessary right now. Go get some sleep, and we'll meet you at your hotel in the morning to conduct the debriefing there. Don't be surprised if the Kazakhs want to thank you with a banquet or dinner of some kind."_

_Lee turned to Amanda, who had joined them. She spoke up. "I'm sure we'd be honored."_

The jingle of a commercial brought Lee back to the present. He looked over at Matt, who was watching him. "Your mind isn't on the movie, either."

"Nah." Matt shook his head a little. "I was remembering Baikonur—after the op ended."

"That definitely went better than expected. So did the dinner with Arman's family when we came back to Almaty."

"Arman's wife was hospitable."

Lee nodded. "I'm just glad Tanya didn't want to boot us out the door. Instead she cooked all day and served a traditional family meal for us."

Matt thought of the contrast between the celebration in Baikonur and the quiet family meal in Almaty. Gathered around a low table, the group had broken the traditional Kazakh bread, baursaki, and shared platters of noodle dishes and monti. He grimaced at the thought of the monti.

"A penny for your thoughts." Lee had leaned back in his chair and was watching Matt's face.

"I was just remembering that Tanya served monti. I hope she wasn't offended when I didn't eat any."

Lee refrained from chuckling. "I'm sure Arman gave her some sort of explanation." He grew sober. "We can't tell Sarah about the overdose."

Matt smiled grimly. "Need to know, I suppose."

"Well, that, but... She'll worry every time she knows you're on assignment. Maybe Rene has told you that he only lets Patti know so much about what he does. Hell, I've even kept stuff from Amanda, and she was my partner for years."

"I never told her about the incident with the cartel."

"Exactly. We'll make sure there's a note in your medical records—especially about your reaction to the drug and what Dr. Dastanov gave you—but it will be our secret."

"I feel like I'm lying to her. I don't want to deceive her. I did tell her there had been a fight that day. I need to tell her something went wrong here."

Lee frowned a little. For many years, there had been no family and no girlfriends to worry about when he'd gone on missions. But it had been lonely and stressful sometimes to have no one to talk with. Then he had Amanda. Many times she had been on the missions with him. He remembered how comforting it was to be able to sneak up to her kitchen window, get her attention, and have her join him in the backyard for a talk after wrapping up a case. And that was before they were more than friends.

"I guess you could tell her you were ill or something. Leave out the part about being drugged…"

Matt sighed. He had known that there were things one could only share with one's partner, but he had let himself think that he could confide in Sarah, too—at least about some of those things.

Lee seemed to read his mind. "I think I understand how you feel. Amanda had the same problem with her mother when we were in the field. She could never tell her the entire story. But sometimes her mother figured out enough to at least offer her some comfort."

Suddenly weary, Matt checked his phone and set the alarm. "I think I'll try to get a couple hours of sleep. Go ahead and finish the movie. I can sleep through it."

"You sure?"

"No problem. Another nice trick from the Army."

Lee laughed lightly and turned the volume down.

As Matt lay down on the bed, he thought of Yana. Her wound had not been serious, so she had been able to travel back to Almaty with them. After hearing of her bravery and quick thinking on Amanda's behalf, he had done his best to make amends. Alexei had hovered protectively nearby as they parted.

_Yana spoke first. "I have learned my lesson. I think it is time we try a new tactic for changing things in our country."_

"_That would be a good idea. You could have spent the rest of your life in jail."_

"_For murder." She looked at Matt meaningfully._

"_I forgive you, Yana. You should never have tried to drug me, but I know you did not intend any real harm."_

_Yana was quiet. "Thank you."_

_Matt reached out to shake Alexei's hand, then Sergey's. When it was Gyorgi's turn, he held onto Matt's hand for an extra moment. "We have learned much from this. Thank you for helping us."_

"_Thank Amanda. She did the talking at the Cosmodrome."_

"_You all helped us—and you were brave enough to fake being shot so you could defuse the bomb. We were foolish to do what we did. Never again."_

_Sergey spoke up again. "Perhaps you can come to Almaty again. As a visitor. Nyet?" His eyes twinkled. "I promise, I will not shoot you."_

_Matt grinned back at him. "I would like to come back again someday." _

As he lay there on the bed in his room, nearly asleep, Matt wondered if he really would ever return to Almaty.


	13. Chapter 13

Matt was surprised that he spotted Sarah before her parents did. She was wearing his favorite blue dress, so he had no trouble picking her out of the crowd. She stood off to one side near the wall, away from the rest of the friends and family members waiting outside customs. Their eyes met, and they grinned at one another.

Matt tried to remain patient as Lee and Amanda said their hellos. Finally he was able to wrap his arms around Sarah and touch his lips lightly to hers. He did not care who was watching, although he noticed when they broke the kiss that Lee and Amanda had discreetly turned away and stood blocking the view from the rest of the crowd.

"I missed you so much…"

"I missed you. I imagine you're dead on your feet…"

"I slept on the plane. I'm okay for now. I think your parents are pretty exhausted, though." He bent to whisper in her ear. "You wore my favorite dress."

Sarah smiled up at him, glad that he had noticed. She stepped forward and touched both of her parents' arms. "We should go to the car. I found a good spot."

As they walked, Sarah spoke. "I made dinner for everyone, if you want it later. I thought maybe you all would like to sleep for now…"

"That sounds perfect, Sweetheart. I'm more tired than hungry at the moment, but that might change in a few hours." Amanda took Sarah's hand, and they walked that way to the car.

After dropping off Lee and Amanda, Sarah took Matt to his apartment and helped pull his wheeled suitcase inside, while he carried the Agency equipment.

She moved toward the door after taking the suitcase to his bedroom. "I'll come back and get you at dinnertime? Or do you want to drive yourself?"

Matt quickly put a hand on her arm and looked into her eyes. "Please stay. I've missed you so much." Wanting to be sure she didn't misinterpret his meaning, he rushed to explain himself. "I can't sleep just yet, and I'd like to sit with you. We could talk and catch up. I hope you won't mind if I take a shower first, though. It's been a couple of days…"

"If you promise to let me help you with your laundry. You'll be too tired to want to do it later."

Matt chuckled. "I guess you're entitled to a little mothering. It's a good idea, anyway. Let's get it started before I take my shower."

Sarah was reading a magazine when Matt came back into the living room after his shower. He wore a t-shirt and jeans, and his feet were bare. He carried a bag with him.

Smiling, she placed the magazine back on the coffee table. "Feel better?"

"Yes. I got a haircut in Frankfurt, and my neck was itching."

He sat beside her on the couch, and she reached up to smooth his damp hair. "It looks nice."

He closed his eyes at her touch. Just as she had that one night a few weeks earlier, she surprised him with a kiss on the lips. He caressed her hair, and then stopped, remembering the bag. "I brought you a few things."

"Oh, you didn't need to do that."

"I wanted to. Remember how I told you we visited the Green Bazaar? Two of the gifts are from there. The other is from the cathedral." He opened the bag and handed her the items, one at time. He saved the vest for last.

"Oh, it's beautiful. I've only seen photos of these." Sarah got up to try on the midnight blue velvet garment. The embroidered beads glinted and sparkled under the glow from the recessed lights above them. "This is one of the shorter ones, for young, unmarried women."

"Your dad picked out a longer one for your mom." Matt watched as Sarah went to the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. Soon she came back to the couch. She carefully removed the vest and placed it back in the bag with her other gifts. "Thank you, Matt. It was so thoughtful of you to get these gifts for me. They'll have special meaning, not just because I know where they came from and how they were made, but because you picked them out for me."

Sarah went to sit on the couch again, but Matt pulled her onto his lap. "You make that vest look beautiful."

"Oh, you like to flatter a girl." She laughed softly.

He watched her lips for a minute and drew her against him. They embraced and shared several kisses. Matt stroked Sarah's hair as he held her close. "I was hoping we might sit like this." He sighed heavily.

Sarah tucked her head under Matt's chin and leaned up against his chest for several minutes. She could feel him relaxing, and pulled away again to see his face. His eyes were closed.

She spoke softly. "Why don't you take a nap?"

He spoke with his eyes closed. "You didn't come here to watch me sleep."

Sarah smiled. _I can't think of anything I'd rather do at the moment._ "I wouldn't mind a bit."

Matt sighed again, and Sarah slid off of his lap and moved to the chair. He lay down on the couch, putting a throw pillow under his head. Soon he was fast asleep.

Two hours later Matt awoke with a start. He had been dreaming about the operation at the Cosmodrome, and at first he did not recognize his surroundings.

Having finished the laundry, Sarah was once again curled up in the chair, watching him, her expression unreadable. He sat up groggily and looked over at her. He didn't say anything, surprised by her aloofness.

Sarah finally broke the silence. "Who is Yana?"

Matt looked at Sarah sharply, alarmed at her tone. _I was talking in my sleep. What did I say to hurt her?_

"She was one of the people we worked with in Kazakhstan."

"It didn't sound like you just worked together."

Matt watched her face. He thought her lower lip quivered briefly. "What did I say in my sleep?"

Sarah got up. "It doesn't matter." Her voice was flat. She gestured to his bedroom. "I hung up your dress shirts and folded your jeans and t-shirts. I left the rest for you. I think we should get back to my parents' house for dinner, if you still want to come."

"Thank you for finishing my laundry. I'm sorry you were stuck with that job." Matt rose to his feet and stood in front of Sarah, blocking her path. "Sarah, what did I say? I've hurt you."

Not looking him in the face, she moved to go around him. He grabbed her gently by the arms to stop her. "Please, talk to me." He was pleading now.

Sarah thought to resist him, but his tone stopped her. Staring at him a moment, she relented. "You kind of mumbled some things about Yana. Then you were saying Alexei would be jealous—it was kind of garbled—and that you didn't care if he saw you and her…" She faltered, "I'm not sure what you and she would be doing, but it was the way you said it."

Matt tipped her chin up so he could see in her eyes. They were glistening with unshed tears. "Sarah, nothing happened between us. I would never hurt you like that. Yana approached me, and my job was to try to get information from her. I held her hand, but nothing more."

Sarah's expression wavered a little, but her posture remained stiff. "Who's Alexei?"

"He is her fiancé. At one point, I had to pretend to make him jealous so we could cause a distraction."

Sarah watched Matt's face. She wanted to believe him. "It was hard thinking you had spoken to her the way you do to me when we're… well, like this afternoon on the couch."

Matt knew that Lee had warned him about saying too much, but he knew Sarah needed honest answers. "Yana was using me, and I was using her. It was a game of getting information. She had no intention of betraying her fiancé, and I had no intention of betraying you. In fact, she managed to get me quite sick by putting something in my food."

"You were sick? Are you okay? When did this happen?" Sarah was grasping Matt's arms now. He moved closer so he could embrace her. He noticed that she did not move away.

"I'm fine. It was the first week. There was an excellent doctor. I even called you the next morning."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you would worry. By the time I knew what was going on, the crisis was over, anyway." Matt looked Sarah in the eyes. "Please forgive me for upsetting you. The last thing I ever wanted was for you to be hurt in any way. I was not happy about the whole arrangement—in fact, your father and I had an argument about it."

"Daddy knew?"

"Sarah, I think he didn't expect anything to happen. We were desperate to make contact with these people. I had hoped your mother would talk to Yana." He frowned. "But I got stuck with the job."

"I'm not sure I understand everything that happened, and I don't expect you to explain it all, but I believe you."

"I'm so sorry…" Matt pulled Sarah against him and kissed her hair. She relaxed in his arms and he sighed with relief.

"I forgive you. …Although I'm not ready to forgive my father. He's such a diehard spy. I've heard a lot of stories. He needs to remember things are different now."

"He's still very much up on his game, Sarah. He and your mom make a great team. I may have questioned his methods that one time, but he knows what he's doing. We did have that one fight, but we're getting along pretty well now. He shared some stories with me and he even watched a movie with me the night we left."

"Really? Daddy? He really must like you, Matt. He never… Well, let's just say he doesn't open up to people easily." _Daddy never talked with Jeff that way._

Matt chuckled. "Am I that hard to like?"

"Oh, you know what I mean." She leaned back so she could see his face. "I think anyone would be crazy not to like you, Matt."

"I hope you still like me…" Matt was only half-kidding.

Sarah watched his face. "I very much like you, Matt." She reached up to put her arms around his neck, and he leaned down to kiss her.

She jumped when her phone rang on the table behind her. Matt pulled away to let her answer it.

"Yes, Mom. We'll be over in a little bit. …That's right. Thanks for putting it in the oven for me. See you soon. …Love you, too."

"I guess that means we should go." Matt went to his bedroom to grab his keys and a pair of shoes. He placed his hand on her back to guide her to the door, but Sarah took his hand to stop him. He was concerned by the troubled look on her face. _Oh, please let her forget about Yana…_

"Please wait, Matt. Something happened while you were gone—I need to tell you about it before you hear at the Agency. I don't want to talk to my parents about it until tomorrow, when they are more rested."

Matt's eyebrows furrowed. "Rene said that the men who followed us had left D.C. He said they managed to evade a slew of agents and get on a private jet. That's why he wasn't with you at the airport…"

"He didn't tell you how they arrested one of the men?"

Matt was suddenly tense. "It looks like I've been kept in the dark, too. Please tell me you weren't involved."

Sarah took Matt's hands and led him to the couch. "They followed me to the Metro stop one night, but I got away."

_Oh, God. They followed you?_ Matt started to say something, but stopped himself. He could see that Sarah needed to get everything off her chest.

"We didn't see them after that. By Sunday, Rene was tired, and I was sick of having people watching my every move—they even went to the grocery store for me, and it wasn't just for food—that was embarrassing."

Matt looked confused for a moment, but at Sarah's look he clued in. "Oh yeah. I understand."

"At least it was Agent Tanaka—she was nice about it. Well, the next morning, I snuck away and went to church. Cheryl came up to me during the service and pointed out that two men from the cartel had followed me into the sanctuary."

"Whoa, stop there. You got away from the agents—well, I'm not surprised, actually—and two of the cartel followed you? Sarah, do you realize how dangerous that was?" Matt turned away to collect himself.

Sarah looked down and spoke so softly that Matt could barely hear her. She continued to grip his hands. "There were five men. Two cars and a van."

_Oh God_. Matt forced himself to remain silent, but it was difficult. He held her hands tightly.

"They chased us northwest through Chantilly until I forced them off the road. By then, the Agency had caught up with us and went after the men."

"You forced them off the road?"

Looking up, she spoke louder this time. "The driver is the one they have in custody. Francine and Phillip made a big deal about it. Phillip wants to show you and my parents the footage from the helicopter. Jamie is kind of mad at him about how he's gotten so excited over this. Jamie came out to get us, since my car was a mess. I am praying Daddy doesn't go in the garage…"

"Your car? Did they hit you? Were you hurt?" Matt was trying to keep his voice even, but it was a losing battle.

"They side-swiped me before I forced them off the road. Matt, I'm sorry that I ran off like that. I know you did your best to get me protection. Francine did her best to help Rene. I blew it."

"Oh Sarah. It wasn't your fault. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. You could have been killed. Thank God you're all right."

Sarah could hear the catch in his voice. She looked in his eyes. They were moist with unshed tears. "You couldn't help it, Matt. I'm here. I'm okay. You're here. You're okay." She put her arms around him again and rested her head against his chest. As he held her tightly to him, she could feel him shaking slightly. Finally, she ventured, "You just said it wasn't my fault, but it isn't yours either. Please don't take this on yourself, Matt."

Matt sniffed before responding. "It's my fault they knew about you. I wasn't careful enough. I saw them following us when we went to see the horses that day."

She ran her hand over his back, trying to sooth him. "I've grown up with this, Matt. I knew when you first asked me to lunch almost three months ago that something like this might happen at some point, but I thought you were worth it."

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve you." Matt kissed her hair.

"I feel the same way about you."

Matt pulled back to look Sarah in the face. "I love you so much. I'm so glad you're safe."

At the words, Sarah's face crumpled. The tension she'd felt after the car chase was finally released. Tears ran down her cheeks. Overwhelmed by the intensity of her feelings, she could hardly respond. _Oh, he really does love me, too._ The words came out in a whisper. "I love you, too. So much…"

Matt caressed her face and wiped the tears away. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

"Oh Matt…"

Matt interrupted her with a kiss and held her tightly to him. They stood like that for several minutes, grateful for the comfort of one another's arms.

Sarah finally pulled out of the embrace, dabbed at her eyes with a tissue, and squared her shoulders. "Well, I think I've cried enough for one day. We really should get over to my parents' house. We need to eat before you all crash again."

Matt smiled at her resolve and followed her out of the apartment, his hand on the small of her back.

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

Matt and Sarah walked out the back door of the house on Maplewood. The air had only a slight chill, although the feel of autumn was in the air. Moonlight filtered through the trees, but the backyard was dark beyond the patio. Once away from the house, he reached for her hand and guided her to the shadows of the gazebo. They stood together there, holding hands. In the faint light, Matt could see Sarah's luminescent eyes watching his face. He thought of their reunion at the apartment. Things would be a bit different in their relationship now that they had admitted they loved one another. It was wonderful to hold her—fall asleep with her in his arms—but he was not sure that they were ready for more. Reaching up to lightly caress her face, he bent his head and brought his lips to hers in a lingering kiss before pulling her to him in an embrace. Sarah sighed softly. He loved that sound, saved for their most affectionate moments. He brushed his lips through her hair and lightly stroked her back before kissing her again, more intensely this time. After a several more kisses, he finally pulled away. "I should go before your parents think I have gone upstairs with you."

"They would understand."

"I don't want them to think that about us. At least not yet."

"Matt, I should tell you…"

"Shh." Matt kissed her forehead. "It doesn't matter to me if you've been with someone else."

Sarah pulled away and took a few steps to put some distance between them so she could gather the courage to continue. She could not tell Matt that Jeff had always felt slighted that she would not go to bed with him—although Jeff had little experience in that department himself.

"But, you don't understand. I never was with Jeff—or anyone else—in that way." She looked down, embarrassed.

Matt felt a thrill course through his veins. He marveled for a moment at that news, and then closed the distance between them again. He tipped her chin up with his finger so he could look in her eyes. "Oh Sarah. That's nothing to be embarrassed about. In fact, that news makes me incredibly happy. Neither have I. I guess we can both wait until the right time if we've made it this far." Matt wondered how hard that might be. A few moments ago he had been tempted once again by just her kisses. Her soft lips on his... He thought of that time on the couch in the den when he had briefly considered making love to her.

Sarah could see Matt smile softly at her. "You really have never been with a girl? You're so…" Sarah suddenly felt shy. _You're the most amazing looking man I've ever known._ "You're so handsome. I guess I figured you'd probably dated a lot and things happened. You're twenty-five."

"I've never dated anyone seriously. When I was young, all of us in the youth group from church just did things together. I was pretty skinny for most of college, until I started working out. After that, I was too driven to think about women—well, much."

"You know, I didn't expect to ever meet anyone else who'd waited, too. This is pretty wonderful." Sarah searched Matt's face. In the dark, she could not read his expression, but she remembered how she had felt that time in her parents' den. The way he had caressed her. He was always so gentle when he touched her. She spoke shyly. "I hope you aren't disappointed about this… I love you so much, Matt. I just have always thought…"

"You'd wait until marriage?"

Sarah's voice was so quiet Matt could barely hear her. "Yes."

"I love you, Sarah. You are so beautiful—I love holding you and kissing you—and touching you. But I care for you for much more than physical reasons. I can wait...we should wait." He chuckled a little. "Although it won't be easy." He kissed her on the forehead and pulled away, taking her hand so he could lead her to the apartment stairs. "I will say good night here. I'll see you at seven-thirty for our run—although I may not be able to keep up with you on that trail this time. I wasn't able to work out much on the trip."

Sarah's eyes twinkled at him in the moonlight. "Maybe I can cut my pace just a little for you." She looked down at their joined hands, then back up at his face. "I'll make us some breakfast afterwards."

He pulled her hand to his lips. "I'd like that."

"Good night, Matt. Thank you for understanding—and for talking with me about it."

"Like I've said before, you're worth it. And don't ever be afraid to talk with me. I care for you very much, Sarah Stetson."

Flustered and shy once again, Sarah smiled and started up the stairs. Then she turned around and came back to the bottom step, where Matt leaned on the railing. She reached over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I care for you very much, too, Matt Granger."

Grinning, he watched her go up the stairs and into her apartment.


End file.
